


New to STRIKE

by empounce



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, POV Alternating, Protective Steve, Reader-Insert, Romance, Strike Team, Violence, confused Brock Rumlow, one sided Steve Rogers, protective Brock Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empounce/pseuds/empounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the newest recruit to Shield's most elite Strike team, and the commanding officer Brock Rumlow doesn't seem too thrilled to have a girl on his testosterone riddled team. You know you can hold your own in a fight, but how will you measure up when you start having feelings for Rumlow? Does he have feelings for you too? Or is he just your commander? And how will he react when none other than Steve Rogers starts developing a crush on you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this, hopefully I can get some feedback for improvement! I've really enjoyed writing this, and I do in fact have an account with this story on fanfiction.net so if you find it I promise it's not stole :) It's me on both sites! Thanks and hope you enjoy!

"Mr. Pierce?" The assistant knocks lightly at the door.

Director Pierce, not bothering to look up from the files spread across his desk, makes his annoyance clear with a short sigh. "Yes? What is it Lauren, I'm very busy."

"Your 2 o'clock has arrived early, sir." Lauren had been working for Pierce for 3 years, but she was still very nervous around the stern businessman. After a short pause, she dares to speak again. "What should I tell them?"

Pierce flips closed the file in his hand, lies it flat on the desk, and glances down at his watch. 1:45 in the afternoon. _15 minutes early._ Pierce thinks to himself _. Not so early as to disrupt, just early enough to impress_. Pierce finally looks up and nods at the very nervous Lauren, letting her know she is to show the appointment to his office. Looking back down at his desk, Pierce hears the soft click of his door closing. Pursing his lips, he neatly stacks the files that are currently strewn across his desk, leaving the one he had most recently looked through on the top of the pile.

He doesn't look up when the door opens again, he simply re-opens the top file and folds the cover back as he speaks. "I see you arrived early today, our appointment was not until 2, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I was always told 'if you aren't early you're late', sir." You enter the room just enough to close the door behind you, and stand with your hands behind your back awaiting acknowledgement from the Director. You could almost see a twitch at the corner of his mouth, as though the comment secretly amused him.

"Please." He motions towards the empty chair in front of his desk, still not looking up from the file. "Have a seat."

You make your way to the seat, although a very uncomfortable one, you manage to sit up straight and look professional.

Pierce flips up through several pages in the file before finally looking up at you to speak. "You may have guessed that this is your file." It wasn't a question, so you simply nod in agreement. He stares at you for a few seconds, though they seem to drag on for an eternity, before he continues. "It's impressive, very impressive in fact. I see you have extensive combat training, you know several languages, and I believe you were a pilot for several years? I expect you'll be able to start immediately following a physical assessment?"

It takes you a moment to fully comprehend what he just said. _Well...That was much easier than expected_. "Yes, sir. Although, I've already had my physical with your physicians. The documentation should be in the file."

He smiles at you almost humorously, a slight chuckle escaping him as your brows slightly furrow in confusion. "No, I'm afraid you misunderstood me." He holds up his finger to ask, or rather demand your momentary silence as he pushes a button on his phone. "Lauren? Send him in now." He looks back towards you, a smile returning to his features as the door opens. You don't look until he motions proudly towards whomever is now closing the door behind them. "This," Pierce stands to meet the man in the middle of the room, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is Brock Rumlow. Leader of Shield's most elite Strike team."

You stand and face the two men, offering your hand out to the one you now know as Rumlow. In the time it takes for him to give you a quick one over, firmly shake your hand, and give you a slight nod, you size him up discretely. He is the same height as you, 5'10". _A bit short for a man_. You comment to yourself, although he seems to make up for it in strength. He is very muscular, decked out in black combat gear, and has handguns holstered to each of his thighs as well as a blade hidden in his left boot, the latter of which would have gone unnoticed by a lesser trained individual. He has a strong, sculpted jaw, and stubble that suggests he doesn't have time for upkeep, but his hair tells you otherwise. Short on the sides, longer on the top and styled in a sort of up-do that almost reminds you of David Beckham's, you could tell he took care of himself as well as his appearance. _He's actually sort of...handsome_. You manage to look at Pierce in an attempt to dismiss any such thoughts.

"What do you think?" Pierce asks Rumlow, both looking at you.

"Her file seemed good. But paper doesn't mean shit out there on the field." Pierce was nodding in agreement as Rumlow talks, both still looking at you, as though you can't hear what they're saying. You clench your jaw, on the verge of getting irritated when Rumlow speaks up again. "Let's see what she's got. Follow me." He motions for you as he strides out of the room.

You steal a quick glance at Pierce, who nods, before following after Rumlow.

You walk in silence to the elevator. When the doors close, you are the only two in. He presses and holds the button for the basement, it briefly flashes blue before returning to its usual white, and the elevator begins its descent.

You look up from the button to Rumlow, who answers your questioning glance only with a slight chuckle and a smirk.

 _Damn, they've got the works down here_. You think to yourself as the elevator finally comes to a stop, **two** floors below what's supposed to be the basement floor.

As the doors open and Rumlow steps out, pauses, and glances back at you. "Coming?"

You cautiously step out of the safety of the elevator, trying to make a mental note of any exits or threats. _Just in case..._

You follow him into a large room where 2 men are sparring, while the 3 others sit along a bench, drinking from water bottles and enjoying watching the others. That is, until they notice you walking in behind Rumlow. All sparring and goofing around ceases, and all eyes are now on you.

"Well guys," Rumlow speaks up, his voice deep and authoritative. "This is our new recruit." He starts to smile, and soon everyone else in the room is smiling and nudging one other. "Pierce wants us to see if she makes the cut for our team." Rumlow turns to you, and the edges of his mouth turn up into a cocky half grin once more. "My team is the best of the best, the elite, we make navy seals look like girl scouts. If you wanna join us, you better prove what you're worth." He steps closer to you until you're only inches apart, but you refuse to back down.

You look square into his eyes, for a moment you have a stand off, and his jaw clenches with irritation. You smirk and ask, "Who's first?"

He chuckles and puts his hands on your shoulders, spins you around, and gives you a light shove towards a door marked 'women'. "You'll find combats in there to change in to, come out ready to prove yourself."


	2. Prove Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, but the next will be longer!

Your breathing is hard, and your muscles are beginning to ache. You had managed to hold your own, and then some, against almost every single one of the men. You even impressed against a group of 3, a few of the men are nodding in approval at your skills and endurance. But you can see Rumlow as he stands on the sidelines, silently watching you the whole time, seemingly unimpressed. He would only speak up to bark out the name, or names, of your next opponent(s), but he has been silent for a few moments now.

You take advantage of the opportunity to catch your breath, and watch him as he paces slowly around the perimeter of the sparring floor.

"I've only got one more for you." He nods towards the only man other than himself you have yet to go up against, Rollins. He's a very tall, large man.

Rollins removes his gloves and steps towards you slowly assessing your stance.

You gulp, and steady your feet, reading yourself.

He suddenly lunges towards you, but you slip down to the floor and kick up, catching him right in the stomach and launch him over you. He hits the floor and you flip to your feet, you turn in time to see him do the same. You move to kick him with your right foot, but he grabs it and chuckles softly. You take advantage of the leverage he has allowed you and flip your left leg up to kick him in the jaw. The shock of the kick forces him to release you, allowing you to land in a kneeling position. You allow no time for him to recover and tackle him to the floor. You get a few punches in until he grabs you by the hips and throws you over him, causing you to not only hit the floor but slide a few feet away. You cough slightly before recovering to your feet, but he's already on you, he lands a punch on your ribs making you lose your breath as well as your footing. You muster any strength you can to push him away from you, even if only for a few seconds. When he returns you quickly spin to face away, reach back to grip his neck, and hoist your body up with your legs tucked to your chest. You then kick all your weight out and down, bringing him along with you through your tight grip and momentum, sending him in one flip over your shoulder down to the floor. You straddle him before he can recover and attempt a punch, but he catches your hand, and flips over on top with your hands now pinned above your head. You attempt to kick him off, but he moves so that his knees now pin your legs. You struggle momentarily, but then he looks up towards the door, and nods as he gets up to step away from you.

Rumlow approaches and offers you a hand, which you hesitantly accept.

"I'm impressed." He says as he places his hands on his hips and takes a brief moment to catch his breath. "Welcome to the team." His wide grin is met with more applause as he claps his rather large hand on your shoulder. You manage not to flinch.

Several of the men approach you to give their approving clap on the back as well, soon you are surrounded by the previously skeptical men. Rollins looks rather irritated as he stands to the side. You glance over your shoulder to see Rumlow adjusting his ear piece, apparently talking to someone on the other end. He looks towards you, snaps his fingers twice, and points to the ground in front of him before returning to his conversation.

You excuse yourself from the group and half-jog to stand before Rumlow, where you wait patiently until he's done talking.

"Great. Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I'll see to it personally. Sir."

You look up to face him but he's already looking at you, his features turned up in that cocky half smirk of his. "Pierce was glad to hear you made it. Follow me and I'll show you around a bit, give you the tour myself so one of these knuckle heads don't fuck it up somehow. Can't have you getting lost around here can we?" He turns and motions for you to follow him.

Once you are in the elevator again, you can't help but reflect back on your sparring. The group of men, now your team-mates, were incredible fighters. You can only imagine what their leader must fight like, _Rumlow must be incredibly badass_. You're definitely glad you're on his team. Your mind starts to wander to Rollins, he definitely isn't happy you can hold your own against him. Although you didn't exactly win, you know he had a bad case of hurt pride. _First day and already making enemies_. You let out a soft chuckle to yourself.

Rumlow glances at you, as he turns back to face the doors you think you can see him bite back a small smile.


	3. Measure Up

** 2 weeks later: **

You stretch out on your couch, _these Shield issued living quarters are actually very generous_. At least, they were for the main Strike team, such as yourself. You smile as you feel the sun's warmth streaming in through the windows. You spent the last 2 weeks seemingly doing nothing other than paperwork. Although it's definitely **not** what you signed up for, Pierce repeatedly assures you that it's just to get you integrated into the system.

You open your eyes and roll yourself off the couch. As you stand, you adjust your hair into a lazy bun and look out your balcony. You smile again, thankful you were able to score a great view of the water.

You let out a soft breath as you lean against the railings, glad it's finally warm enough to wear tank-tops again. You look down lovingly at the one you have on, it's your favorite; black, with the Captain America shield on the front. You glance down further to your sweat pants and frown _. Even on my day off I've managed to wear all black._..

You jump as you hear a knocking at your door, then roll your eyes and hope it's not more paperwork.

You stride to the door and quickly open it.

"Hey I-" Rumlow begins, but is cut off when he sees what you're wearing. You swear you see irritation briefly flash across his face, but it's gone almost instantaneously. "Fan of Cap, huh?" He nods to your tank top.

You smile. "What's up Rumlow?"

"Well, that depends. You gonna invite me in, Agent?" There's that cocky half smirk again. You step aside to let him into your apartment, watching him survey your living space. "Not bad, should have you do my place."

"You couldn't afford my expertise." You laugh.

"I actually came by to see if you wanted to come down to the shooting range? The team has the whole range booked out for the day, they're all up there right now." He moves back to glancing around your apartment, no doubt seeing if you've properly secured your quarters.

"I would," You start. "But Pierce has me finishing up this ridiculous paperwork."

Rumlow lets out a laugh and turns to face you again. "I can take care of that for you."

"Really?" You perk up in excitement.

"Yeah, I'll just push it on some intern down in the office. Shouldn't be much left anyway." He smiles and motions for you to follow him. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright, but I owe you one." You move to follow him, and then stop in your tracks. "Um..."

"What?" He turns, waiting in the doorway.

"Let me change first?" You point to your attire. He looks you up and down and lets out a chuckle, then he nods and shuts the door behind him to wait outside.

Within a few quick moments, you open your door, ready in your combat gear.

He looks up from where he's leaned against the wall, and starts off towards the elevator, motioning for you to follow him.

Once you walk into the gun cage, you're like a kid in a candy store. Your eyes light up, and you run to inspect the various firearms, settling on a sniper rifle and a 45. You holster the 45 to your thigh, and grip the rifle in your hand moving towards the door.

Rumlow is standing there, watching you, that cocky half grin on his face. He shakes his head as he chuckles as steps aside to let you pass.

** Rumlow's POV: **

I unlock the door to the weapons cage, and before I have a chance to tell her pick whatever she wants, she's darting past me and already holstering a 45 to her thigh.

 _She's not at all what I thought she would be_. I scratch my head and run my fingers back through my hair as I watch her move to pick up a sniper rifle, a huge grin across her face. _I didn't want a girl on my team, but she's pretty impressive I have to admit. She really enjoys her work, I'll just have to keep an eye on Rollins...He wasn't too happy about how close she got to taking him._ I feel a grin on my face as I recall the fight.

Turning my attention back to her I realize she's making her way towards me, I chuckle again at how excited she looks, shake my head, and move out of the doorway to let her pass.

 _I don't think I've ever actually watched her before._ I think to myself all the times she's followed me, I've never really followed her. I take advantage to see how she scopes the place, probably out of habit. _A good habit to have...Hell, I probably do the same thing_. I look her over slowly, _She looks pretty good in combats. Although she's the same height as I am, she's got a strong, capable, toned figure that could either kill a man...Or just drive him crazy..._ I bite the inside of my cheek, trying not to think too much about what she might look like without the combats on. That's when I notice the knife tucked into her pants, just in the small of her back. I smile to myself, thinking of my own blade I have hidden on me at all times.

I almost bump into her as she stops and finds a good spot. Thankfully she's too engrossed in setting up to notice.

I turn my gaze to the other members of my team, watching them but not really seeing them. I'm just thinking about how she looked in that tank-top earlier. _That Captain America tank-top_. I remind myself, clenching my jaw in annoyance. _Of course she'd have a crush on Cap, he's the all American guy, little mister romantic_. Especially since that old lady, Peggy, died. I really felt bad for Cap losing the only woman he had cared about, but the whole situation got Cap more female attention than he knew what to do with. _And apparently she's another girl, no matter how tough the exterior, that just wants some sensitive guy_. I notice my teeth starting to hurt, and unclench my jaw as I glance back toward her. She's lying down now, her stomach pressed against the ground as she lines up for her target. She fires off a few quick rounds, I look up and see that she's hit them all dead center. I raise a brow, impressed yet again.

That's when Rollins starts to make his way over.

I step away from her and walk into his path, stopping him. "Can I help you, Agent?" My voice was deeper than usual, almost a growl.

He's obviously fuming over something, but he just stares at me and then back down to where she's lying. She's completely oblivious, and fires off another set of rounds, they hit perfect again. Rollins makes a move towards her but I put a firm hand on his shoulder and look at him as I forcefully push him back, my jaw set and stern. He glares back for a moment before he rethinks himself, and knows to back down.

I glance back down at her as Rollins storms off, and find myself inspecting the forms of her face. She wears hardly any makeup, not that she needed any. She's gorgeous, her face smooth, her lips seem so inviting, the bottom of which slightly more plump making it almost pout. _Begging to get bitten._ I shake my head and force myself to walk away.

 _She's someone to train, someone to fight with, even if I wasn't her commanding officer I don't have time for a woman right now. I don't have time **ever**. She's a team member. That's all she will ever be._ I push the button for the elevator and close my eyes taking a deep breath in, and slowly breathe back out. I open my eyes when the elevator doors open, and step inside.


	4. Conflict in Strike

You look up from the scope of the rifle, satisfied with your accuracy. You stand up and decide to replace the rifle in the gun cage. As you walk back, you realize that Rumlow is no longer there. You frown slightly, not knowing if he saw you shoot or not. You place the rifle back on the rack, and unclip the 45 from your thigh holster. For some reason, shooting has lost its appeal to you for the day, so you decide you'll just head to your room to change into your gym clothes.

You walk to the elevator and wait patiently after pressing the button. You close your eyes, and take a deep breath, trying to plan out what you wanted to work at the gym today. You feel the hairs on your neck stand ever so slightly, and turn to find Rollins standing just in front of you. You furrow your brows in confusion, "Rollins right? What's up?" You try to be polite, not sure what he wants, or why exactly he looks so angry.

He steps closer to you, leaning down until his face is inches from yours, and glares into your eyes. "You better watch yourself, you may have the boss man on your side, but he won't be around to protect you all the time."

"What are you-" He cuts you off by grabbing your neck, you try to pry his hand away but he tightens his grip.

He pulls you closer so that he's whispering in your ear. "I will NOT be shown up by some little girl." His words are filled with hate, and you actually feel nervous as his fingers dig in to your neck. You gasp at the pain and blink faster trying to think.

The elevator opens, and before either you or Rollins can tell what's happening someone rips him off you. The figure grabs Rollins by the throat and slams him painfully to the ground. You try to see what happens next but you collapse to your knees, your head spinning as you gasp to catch your breath.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you spin around, hoping it isn't Rollins.

"R-rumlow?" You manage to say between coughs.

Rumlow reaches down and wraps his arm around your waist to hoist you into a standing position. You look over to see Rollins knocked out on the floor, with what looks to be a broken nose and a few bruises on his own neck. You feel Rumlow's fingers trace along your neck briefly, then he snaps his fingers in front of your face to get your attention.

"Hello? I asked are you okay Agent." He's looking at you expectantly, almost worried.

"I'm fi-" Your throat catches and you clear your throat, taking a few breaths. "I'm fine, thanks for that." You motion to Rollins, but he doesn't acknowledge your thanks, he instead turns his attention back to your neck. His arm still around your waist to hold you up, he tucks his other hand gently under your chin to raise and turn your head so he can get a better look. He purses his lips and mutters something under his breath.

"Can you walk alright?" He asks, taking his hand away from your chin.

You nod. "I think so, just a little dizzy from lack of air, I'll be fine." You attempt a chuckle, but it turns into a bit of a cough and you grab your sore throat.

He looks down at Rollins and then back at you. "Come on." He says. Just as you're about to ask what he means, he pulls one of your arms around his strong shoulders and tightens his grip on your waist. You both step into the elevator and he hits one of the buttons, not releasing his grip on you in the slightest.

You're both silent for a while, before Rumlow sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "What happened Agent?" He asks, not opening his eyes.

"I don't know.." You admit. "I turned around and he was there, and he just told me that I should watch out because 'boss man' won't be around to protect me all the time." You shake your head and furrow your brows, confused about what he had meant. "Something about.. not wanting to get shown up by a 'little girl'." You scoff at the last part. _I'm definitely not a little girl_ , you think to yourself. You may be a younger agent, and a female, but you held your own against every one of them and deserved to be here. _I earned this just like everyone else!_ You clench your jaw, but the tension hurts your neck and you move your hand up to rub the sore spots.

Rumlow notices, and opens his mouth to say something, but evidently decides against it. He simply gives a short nod and faces the doors of the elevator as they open.

He tugs you along with him as he steps out of the elevator. You try to keep up with his quick pace, but it's not long before you stop in front of a door. Rumlow knocks, and waits patiently, his arm still tightly around your waist.

"I'm really fine." You say to him softly, trying to remove your arm from around his shoulders, but he grabs your wrist with his free hand and refuses to let you move it. You let out a sigh of frustration and defeat as the door opens to reveal a small medic room.

 _Great._ You think to yourself. _Getting brought to the nurse like I'm a kindergarten student..._

The older lady inside gives a sweet grandmotherly smile, and motions for the two of you to enter. She steps aside as Rumlow gently sets you on the examination table. You're a tad irritated at the measures he's taking, but you don't complain. You see his set jaw, and know there's no arguing about it. Once you're on the table, he finally slides his arm out from around your waist and has a seat in a chair a few feet away.

"I'm Mrs. Genie." The lady smiles at you, that same sweet smile from before. "What seems to be the problem dear?" She asks, pulling her glasses up to her face so as to get a better look.

You open your mouth to answer but Rumlow cuts you off. "Some guy tried to get tough with her and grabbed her throat pretty bad." He wasn't looking at you, or Mrs. Genie, he was looking to the other side of the room seeming lost in thought. You could see the vein on the side of his forehead popping out as he clenched his jaw, then he let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

You turned to look at Mrs. Genie, who gently taps the bottom of your chin with her finger indicating you to tilt your head back. "If it's not too painful dear." She smiles at you.

You lean your head back, wincing slightly.

Mrs. Genie ever so gently runs her fingers along your neck, ensuring nothing is wrong beneath the surface. She pursed her lips and allowed you to lean your head back down into its usual position. "Well, sweetie, you'll have some nasty bruises and maybe a busted blood vessel from the trauma." She smiled and handed you a sucker from her coat pocket. "But you'll be fine, just some visual boo boos and nothing more."

You smile at her, and can't help but wonder how someone so sweet works with specialized killers all day. You chuckle as she tucks the sucker into one of the pockets on your combat pants.

"And I trust that Rumlow here took care of the scoundrel responsible for hurting such a pretty young lady?" Mrs. Genie looks at him expectantly from over the rim of her glasses.

"Damn right Mrs. Genie." He smiles, but you see his eyes still show irritation.

"Language young man!" Mrs. Genie slaps Rumlow on the shoulder, and that makes him genuinely laugh as she ushers both of you out of the room. "You take care of her, she's too pretty and sweet to be getting hurt like that." She pointed a finger at Rumlow, but then softened and gave him an affectionate pat on his arm before closing the door.

You smile at the door, or rather who you know is behind it. What a sweet old lady. And she actually made Rumlow laugh. You raise a brow slightly and turn to follow Rumlow down the hall.

You watch him pat one of his pockets curiously, his brows furrowed, and he pulls out a sucker similar to the one you received. He laughs and shakes his head, wasting no time in tearing off the wrapper and sticking the sucker in his mouth. He turns to you, still smiling. "She refuses to let anyone leave without one." He chuckles again, tossing the wrapper into a trash can beside the elevator doors.

You shrug your shoulders. Why not. You think, and tear into your sucker as well, throwing away the wrapper just before stepping into the elevator together.

"Can you imagine?" Rumlow asks as he presses the button and the doors close.

"What's that?" You reply, not sure how he manages to talk so well around the sucker.

A wide grin spreads across his face. "If someone walks on the elevator right now. Two members of the Strike team...vicious killers mind you." He has a stern look on his face to make a point, but he can't play serious long. His face slips into a grin as he chuckles continues talking. "..with lollipops sticking out of their mouths." He laughs and shakes his head.

You smile and chuckle softly. "Give me a hello kitty Band-Aid and I'll be set."

Rumlow looks at you, both your faces serious as you nod with each other in agreement. You bite your lip to hold back, but it's no use. You both burst out with laughter.

The elevator doors open, and you both step out into the hall. You realize that this is your floor, and instinctively start making your way towards your apartment.

"So." You glance over at Rumlow, almost hesitant to ask. "What happens to Rollins now? You banged him up pretty bad.."

You're at your door, so you both stop, and he just stares at the floor between the two of you. It's silent for what feels like ages before he glances up at you. He looks down at your neck and his brows furrow slightly, then he looks back to your eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but instead closes it and clenches his jaw.

You want to say something, but he turns and starts down the hall, calling out "Goodnight Agent." before rounding the corner, leaving you standing alone.

** Rumlow's POV: **

"So. What happens to Rollins now?" She asks as you both come to a stop in front of her apartment.

I just look at the floor, contemplating what I should say. _I'm going to murder him for ever having touched you, much less for leaving such nasty bruises on your slender neck_. I glanced up and looked at her neck again, it was already turning blue, and in a few spots where Rollins had dug his fingers in there was red veining of broken blood vessels. I bit my cheek and felt my brows furrow in concern. _She was going to have bruises for weeks, maybe months_. I look up to her eyes, her gorgeous, vivid eyes. They were red from the attack, but that only made them seem so much brighter. I wanted to hold her in my arms again, it was so difficult to let go of her earlier. I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, and so I open my mouth to do just that.

Then I catch myself, and think _It's my fault...If I hadn't left her she wouldn't have been alone...wouldn't have gotten hurt_. I close my mouth and clench my jaw in fustration. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but I look away and start off down the hall.

"Goodnight Agent!" I call over my shoulder to her as I turn the corner.

I stop and lean against the wall just out of her view, listening to make sure she gets in her apartment safe. After I hear the click of her door shutting, and the slide of her locks, I lean my head back against the wall and let out a breath. _What's wrong with you Brock..._ I shake my head and stand straight, carrying on down the hallway.


	5. Pour Some Sugar

You dressed in your combat gear, a 45 holstered to each thigh, a third tucked in your pants in the small of your back, and a few blades hidden in various pockets. Pierce had debriefed you personally this morning, you are to drive the Strike team along with Captain America to a destination, and do a few rounds of the area upon arrival. _Sounds easy enough, but if we're running the check ups and not some tech team, it must not be just another business building..._ You think to yourself as you make your way to the Shield issue black SUV. _At least Rollins won't be here..._ You weren't exactly sure on the details, but from what the rest of the guys had told you, Rumlow had fired him and discredited his name, the guy wouldn't be coming back much less be able to get a decent mercenary job any time soon. The guys were surprised he didn't kill him.

You're the first in the car, not that it matters, Pierce had insisted you be the one to drive. You take advantage of the free time to hook your phone up via bluetooth to the car's audio. _No way in hell am I going to get stuck in silence with all this testosterone in the car..._ You almost jump as someone opens the passenger door and hops into the seat. You look up and your eyes widen.

"I don't believe we've met." He holds his hand out to you. "I'm Steve Rogers, but most everybody calls me Cap."

You manage a smile and shake his hand, but before you can pull away he presses your hand to his lips. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He allows you to take your hand back, but you're already blushing.

"Nice to meet you too, Steve." You have to remind yourself to breath, you can't believe Captain freakin' America is sitting shot gun right next to you, Steve freakin' Rogers kissed your hand!

"So we're goin' with Steve?" He smiles. "I like that, it's a lot better than being called Capsicle all day.." Your eyes meet and you both laugh shyly.

 _He's even more gorgeous in person._ You think to yourself, trying not to stare. _He's blushing! Well...everyone does say he can be shy._ You glance at him again, and catch him staring at you. He blushes a deep red and takes advantage of the approaching men for a distraction.

"Looks like the team is here." He says.

The guys pile into the SUV, Rumlow being the last in. You swear he almost glares at Steve as he walks by the SUV. He takes the very back seat and looks out his window, not even glancing at you.

It's a long drive, but you and Steve manage to spend a lot of it talking, you almost forget about your music until one of the guys asks if you can turn the radio on.

"Y'all like Def Leppard?" You ask. The guys seem to light up, so you turn on the music. Pour Some Sugar On Me is the first to come on.

It's not long before Steve's cheeks are red listening to the lyrics, while the guys, all except Rumlow, are singing along at the top of their lungs.

One of the guys reaches forward and nudges your shoulder a little. "Come on! Sing with us!" He urges.

All the guys laugh and you smile, before you start singing along with them and drumming the steering wheel as you drive. You check the rear view mirror as you come to a red light, and catch Rumlow watching you and chuckling. You turn the music up louder and dance along with the music trying to get him to sing along with the rest of you. He shakes his head, smiling, so you nod yours, making him laugh again.

When the next song comes on you recognize it immediately, you break your gaze from Rumlow to look at Steve apologetically. You know he's going to be really embarrassed, but the other guys are excited and start fist pumping for you to let the song play. The music is loud enough, so you're not self conscious about being the only one singing along this time.

You look at Steve, and he couldn't be more red.

** Rumlow's POV: **

I watch her sing along to Def Leppard with the guys, I had been upset that Cap was the one to ride passenger. He got to sit next to her, where I wanted to sit. _Where I should be right now instead of this backseat._ _Especially when I know she's a huge fan of his._

We lock eyes, and she smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. When she starts urging me to sing along with them I start laughing and shaking my head, but it only makes her smile wider and nod hers. I bite my bottom lip to try and keep from smiling more, but the new song coming on pulls her attention from me.

I don't recognize the song, but the lyrics are interesting to say the least. I raise a brow, _She has very provocative taste in music.._ I smile to myself, then bite my cheek. _Why does that turn me on?_ I shake my head and look up to see her giving Cap an apologetic look, knowing he won't know what to do with the dirty lyrics. The guys all fist pump, two of which are actually hitting the roof of the SUV, along with the music. But she's the only one singing along, she knows all the words. She glances back at Cap, and earns a few chuckles from him as she makes an attempt to dance in her seat.

I know she's trying to make him feel more comfortable .. But I don't like how he's looking at her. He can't take his eyes off her. _Neither can you._ I remind myself.

I shake my head and bite my lip again, holding back a smile as I look out my window. _Am I actually jealous?..._ My brows furrow and I lean my forehead against the cold glass of the window, closing my eyes.


	6. You Don't Do Romance

The mission went well, boring actually. You're not sure what you were supposed to find, if anything, but Steve and Rumlow were both pleased after 3 sweeps of the place. It genuinely seemed to just be a research facility.

The ride home seems quicker. Everyone piles out of the SUV as soon as you are back at HQ. You lock up and head towards the elevator, but Steve stops you.

"Hey, would you maybe want to...I don't know." He scratches the back of his head before continuing. "Spend the rest of the day together? We could get dinner and some movies and just talk?" He blushes.

You smile at him. "My place?"

He looks up at you and a giddy grin spreads across his face. "You like italian?"

You nod and tell him how to get to your apartment. He takes your hand and presses it to his lips before turning and jogging off in the opposite direction. You bite your lip and chuckle as you turn to your building and press the button for the elevator.

Rumlow comes to stand beside you, presumably waiting on the elevator as well. He doesn't say anything, so you decide to break the silence. "Don't care for sing alongs, huh?"

You have a small smile on your face, but when you glance over at him, his face is void of emotion. Your smile fades, but before you say anything further the elevator opens.

You both step inside and you press the button to your floor, but he doesn't press a button. "What floor?" You ask, not turning to face him.

"I'm on the same as yours." He states plainly.

"Really?" You ask. "You mean we could have been having slumber parties this whole time? And you didn't even tell me?" You pout your bottom lip, glancing at him like a hurt puppy.

He can't help but smile and shake his head.

You push him playfully and he laughs as he nudges you with his shoulder. As soon as the doors of the elevator open, you shove him against the back wall of the elevator and make a break for your apartment as fast as you can.

You hear him laughing, but you also hear him chasing after you. You fumble your keys. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ You mutter to yourself, **_Finally_** _!_ You find the key and dart inside, but a boot blocks you from closing the door.

Rumlow bursts into your apartment and catches you around the waist as you try to run away. You both stand there laughing, his arms around your waist. Once you've calmed enough to breathe regularly, you turn and face him. One of his hands remains on your hip.

"So." You poke his chest. "Rumlow **does** have a fun side." You smile at him. "Not all stern obedience and order after all, huh?" Your hand rests on his chest, and you start to notice the heat of his hand on your hip as his thumb gently rubs your side.

You look at his lips, and your heart beats faster. You look up to his eyes, only to notice he's actually looking at **your** lips now, and biting his own. He leans in slightly, gripping your hips with both hands now. You slide your hand slowly up his chest and to his neck, and he lets out a deep breath, almost a moan. His hands grip your hips tighter.

Suddenly you remember Steve is coming over. And you realize that this is Rumlow. _Rumlow? Shit. But.._ You lean in a little closer. _No! I can't jeopardize my job like this._ You shake yourself and come to your senses, gently pushing him away from you.

He looks hurt, and confused. "I should really get my place cleaned up, Steve wanted to come over and have me help pick some movies to catch up on." You don't know what else to say, you just blurt it out. You realize immediately it was wrong, as soon as you mention Steve his eyes glaze over.

He drops his hands from your hips and seems emotionless. He simply gives a sharp nod, like he would in training. Before you can say anything he turns on his heel and starts for the door. He pauses, and you think for a second that he might turn back to you.

"You might wanna put that away if Cap is coming." He points to the tank top from earlier with the Captain America shield on the front, and then he's gone.

 _Way to fuck everything up..._ You think as you fall back on the couch and hit yourself with a pillow.

** Rumlow's POV: **

I pause in the doorway, wanting to turn back and kiss her. _She's having the Cap over for a dinner date.._ I scowl as I notice the Captain America tank top from earlier sitting on the back of a chair. "You might wanna put that away if Cap is coming." I growl before ducking out of her apartment.

I catch a small glimpse of her as I'm leaving, she looks hurt. I force myself to keep walking until I'm finally inside my own apartment. I slam the door and turn to bang my forehead against it. _You should go back and just kiss her you idiot._ I slam my fist against the door and grab the handle. _Just turn the handle, and go get her._ But I don't move, I just stand there. _She wants Cap...maybe he's better for her. You're just a rough guy who hasn't even felt anything other than obedience for...longer than you can remember..._ I let out a sigh and bang my forehead against the door again before locking up and flopping down on the couch, face first into the cushions.

_You don't do romance Brock._


	7. Breakfast-y

You hear a knock at your door, and you rush to answer it, making sure to hide your tank top.

"Hey." Steve smiles as you open the door. He holds up his hands, a bag of food in one, and a bag of movies in the other. "I figured I'd bring a lot so you could pick." He looks down at the assortment of movies.

You both laugh and you step aside, motioning for him to come in.

Dinner was fantastic of course, he had picked up italian from your favorite restaurant. How he knew, you had no idea, but you were now on the couch watching The Breakfast Club.

As it's coming to an end, you glance over to see Steve clutching a pillow to his chest, his eyes tearing up.

You chuckle softly and slide over next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder to comfort him. You feel him move his arm around you and squeeze you gently.

"So." You grin up at him mischievously. "Wanna watch a scary movie now?"

** The next morning: **

You let him sleep on your couch that night, you could tell he needed a friend to be there for him. When you wake up, you almost forget about him being on your couch. You walk out of your room in your Captain America pajamas, and see Steve sprawled across the couch. _Good thing I splurged for a huge couch..._ You think to yourself, although Steve still has one arm hanging off the edge. You chuckle softly and pad into the kitchen to make breakfast.

You hear Steve walk into the kitchen as you're setting the table.

"Are those...me pajamas?" He asks.

You can't help but laugh and blush. "They're **Captain America** pajamas." You correct him.

"Yeah." He smiles and points to himself. " **Me**."

You both laugh.

"You look really cute." He says, and now you both blush.

"I didn't know what you liked really." You say to him, smiling. "So I sort of just went with everything breakfast-y."

He laughs at the overflowing table of food, eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, sausage, biscuits, and orange juice. Then rubs his hands together excitedly as he sits at the table.

"Seriously?" You laugh. "I had **one** plate, there was a **lot** of food on that table Steve. I'm not sure where you put it all." You look back at the now empty table, then back to Steve.

He shrugs and smiles, rubbing his stomach. "Super soldier remember?" You both laugh. "It was really good though!"

He's helping you clean the kitchen when you hear a knock at the door. You splash Steve with a little water before heading to see who it could be. He gives you a serious face and points at you as if saying 'Hey, knock it off missy.' You laugh and open the door.

"Agent." Rumlow's deep voice was laced with a hint of irritation, his eyes traveled down to see your pajamas. However, his face was rigid and emotionless.

"Rumlow." You say, the pain in your voice more evident than you would have liked. He looks up into your eyes and for a moment you see him soften, but then Steve comes around the corner.

"Hey it's Rumlow. What's up?" Steve asks cheerfully as he comes to stand by you.

Rumlow nods at him briefly before turning his attention back to you, his features hardened again. "Meet me in the sparring arena, 10 minutes."

Then he was gone.

"Wow." Steve said. "That guy never smiles." Then he looks at you. "You better get movin' if you wanna be down there in 10 minutes!"

He laughs as you scurry off to your room, almost slipping in the process.


	8. Commanding Officer - Nothing More

Rumlow had been talking you through drills for the first two hours, and for the last 3 he had you show them to him through sparring to prove you were actually paying attention.

He didn't hold back, he was ruthless, and you were covered in bruises to prove it.

You both stood facing each other, breathing hard from the exertion.

You stare at one another for a few moments, before he shakes his head and turns to leave.

"Rumlow." You call breathlessly.

He pauses and glances back slightly.

You want to ask him what's wrong, but you know the answer, you just don't know how to fix it. _He's my commanding officer...there's nothing to fix..._ You remind yourself glumly. "Thanks for the training.." You sigh.

He looks down for a second before giving a sharp nod and leaving.

You wait a few minutes before heading up to your apartment to clean up.

Steve is gone, of course, back at his own place no doubt. But you're glad in a way, you want to be alone for a while.

You stand in the hot shower, not moving, just letting the water wash over you. You wish you could go to Rumlow, but you know better. _Work environment doesn't need a romance going on...If he'd even want anything more than a booty call._ You frown to yourself. _A man like Rumlow probably wouldn't have anything to do with you after your first night together...He seems like he can have any woman he wants._

You curse as the water turns cold. You quickly wash off and throw on your favorite sweat pants and a hoody.

You flop down on your couch, and glance at your phone to see that Steve has sent you several messages. _'Finally getting used to technology are we?'_ you text him.

He replies almost immediately, ' _Yes ma'am. How was today? What happened?'_

 _'Rumlow wanted to go through some training.'_ You can already feel the bruises all over your body, you let out a sigh as you curl up with a blanket.

 _'Maybe we could train some time?'_ Before you can reply you receive another message. _'Tomorrow? :)'_

You chuckle to yourself. ' _How does noon sound?'_

 _'It's a date!'_ You read his reply, smiling to yourself as you start to doze off.

** 12:15 the next day: **

You jog lightly towards the sparring room, when you walk inside you can see Steve working over a punching bag.

When he notices you, he smiles and walks over.

"Sorry I'm late." You sigh, looking over at the clock. "Pierce was debriefing the team."

"That's okay ma'am." He smiles at you and kisses your hand. "Do you just wanna grab lunch instead?"

Your stomach growls in response, making you blush. You both laugh and discuss what to eat for lunch.

You both decide to just grab a few free sandwiches from the cafeteria. You didn't realize how hungry you had been until Steve places several sandwiches on the table between you.

"Whatever you don't eat, I will." He smiles as you look in shock at the amount he procured. "Wasn't sure what you liked so I got a few of everything."

You laugh and rip open a turkey club sandwich, giving him a thumbs up as you bite into it.

Before long, all the sandwiches are gone. It will never cease to amaze you how much he can eat. _Although_ , as he jokingly reminds you, _you **did** put away 3 all by yourself._

You're enjoying your time together, he makes you laugh and blush a lot. But you glance up and notice Rumlow ordering from the other side of the cafeteria.

You sigh and turn your attention back to Steve, who is excitedly telling you about his new favorite movie Jurassic Park. You smile when he asks if you'd like to watch the rest of them together, but you can't help but feel like someone is watching you.

"I'd love to, I've always liked those movies." He looks so giddy and excited that it makes you blush a little.

He stands and offers you his hand, helping you up. On your way out you notice Rumlow again. You lock eyes for a brief moment, but you quickly turn your gaze back to Steve and pretend to have heard everything he was saying.


	9. A Gift to Confuse

You follow Lauren, Pierce's assistant, as she leads you to the door. She motions for you to go in, and leaves you to stand there alone.

You take a deep breath, and slowly open the door. Pierce is sitting behind his desk looking over various papers. He doesn't look up, but motions for you to take a seat.

You notice there's a second seat today, one is occupied with a middle-aged looking man. You take the other seat, and exchange a slight nod to the other man.

"This is Agent Coulson." Pierce looks up at the two of you and folds his hands on the desk in front of him. "I'm assigning you to him for a few days. Anything he says, you do it." He stares at you for a moment before returning his attention back to the documents on his desk. "That is all, you may both leave."

You both stand and exit, Coulson jogging forward to open the door for you. You smile in appreciation and wait as he walks out behind you.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles and offers you a hand, you shake it and note that he seems much more energetic outside of Pierce's office. _Understandable._ "I hear you're on Rumlow's Strike team. That's some badass stuff..like...working with the Captain all the time." His smile widens and he almost seems like a giddy school girl.

You can't help but laugh and smile, his enthusiasm is extremely contagious. "It's definitely exciting, to be honest I was always a huge fan of Steve's. It's almost surreal to know him personally."

Coulson's jaw drops. "You mean...you **know** know the Captain? You don't just work together, you actually...hangout?"

"Yes?..." You chuckle again at his disbelief. "Maybe I can introduce you to him sometime?"

His eyes go wide. "A-are you s-serious?" He squeals excitedly like a little girl, and you look around to ensure no one is watching.

"Yeah...but you gotta promise not to do that." You laugh, and he nods enthusiastically.

** Two days later: **

"So I'm sure you're excited to be getting back to normal, I'm sure playing body guard the last few days hasn't exactly been cupcakes and pumpkin lattes." You laugh at Coulson's choice of words, you had gotten rather used to his child-like sense of humor during your time together.

 _It's kinda nice actually._ You frown to yourself as you realize you're going to miss him.

"Oh don't look so sad, Pierce will be glad you passed his little test. Maybe you can go on some real missions now, huh?" He looks excited for a moment, then covers his hand with his mouth as he realizes he said something he shouldn't. "I mean...um...What? Did you hear someone call me?" He turns to flea but you grab his arm.

"Wait... **what** did you say?" You stand in front of him to block his path.

He fidgets for a moment before glancing around, and waits as someone walks by with a cart of office supplies before pulling you closer to whisper. "I'm not supposed to say anything. Pierce wanted to put you with someone he trusted to sort of test you out, make sure you were really ready. Rumlow vouched for your physical abilities, but he wanted to make sure that in a tough spot you'd be able to think your way out too." He pauses for a moment to glance around again. "But hey, bright side, you passed! So we can forget this conversation ever happened." He stands up straighter and casually fixes his jacket as he changed the subject. "Do you smell donuts? I want donuts. Do you want a donut?" He grabs your arm and tugs you along with him. "Let's go get donuts."

You go to the cafeteria, and as Coulson orders himself donuts you decide on a breakfast burrito.

As you sit, you look up to see Coulson has already devoured two donuts.

"Impressive." You laugh, and he looks at you with glaze flakes stuck around his mouth, making you laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" He asks, reaching up to touch his face before he starts laughing too.

"Thanks for telling me earlier." You whisper to him, leaning across the table slightly. He looks at you with a slightly bewildered expression. "I'm no idiot Coulson, I know you let it slip on purpose."

He smiles and gives you a slight nod.

"You know..." You start, leaning back in your chair with a wicked grin. "Steve is coming over tonight to sort of welcome me back. Maybe you could come by?"

Almost choking on a bite of donut, he nods furiously until he can talk. " **Yes**!! That would be great. Yes yes yes. Please. **Yes**."

** That evening: **

You go to unlock your door, but it's already unlocked. You turn to Coulson, who has tagged along excitedly. "Looks like someone's already here."

He can't hold back the giddy smile any longer, he's practically bouncing in his excitement.

You laugh as you open the door. Steve, members from your team, and various others are standing in your apartment yelling surprise.

You turn to Coulson and narrow your eyes at him.

He take a step back and puts his hands up defensively. "Hey, it wasn't me."

"It was my idea." Steve comes up to you and gives you a hug. "Pierce said you passed his last little test, so I thought-" He motions around at the Congratulations sign and various balloons, then shrugs as he starts to blush.

"Thanks Steve." You hug him again. "I love it. Oh! And there's someone I'd like you to meet." You motion to Coulson, who looks like he might faint from pure joy.

"Hi! I'm Phil Coulson, huge fan." They shake hands, but Coulson doesn't let go. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. I have all your playing cards." Still shaking his hand. "I can't believe this is real. I'm rambling aren't I? You would tell me if I was randomly wouldn't you? Oh god, I can't shut up." He looks down at his hand still shaking Steve's. "I'm still shaking your hand. I can't quit. Seriously, someone help."

You laugh as Steve drops his hand.

"Always good to meet a fan." Steve smiles at him. "Would you like for me to autograph those cards?"

Coulson just stares at him for a moment in disbelief before shaking himself and digging around in his jacket pockets.

You shake your head, chuckling as Steve signs various things Coulson hands to him. You move to your kitchen and grab a drink as you watch everyone visit amongst themselves. A few guys from your team are hitting on a few girls from the lab, and failing horribly.

You spend the next few hours mingling and receiving various congratulations from everyone before they pile out of your apartment. Coulson thanks you repeatedly for 'completing his life', which makes Steve blush every time.

Steve stays behind to help you clean up, but has to leave soon after.

You find yourself alone in your apartment, staring out your balcony window as you enjoy the light breeze.

You're interrupted by a knocking at your door. _Maybe Steve forgot something?_

You open the door and see Rumlow. What's even more confusing is he's not wearing combats. You've never actually seen him wear regular clothes, but he's wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I missed the party didn't I." He frowns as he looks behind you to your empty apartment.

You smile slightly, torn between being happy to see him and knowing he's just your commander. You stand aside. "Come on in, there's still cake."

He flashes you a small smile as he steps inside your apartment.

You close the door and turn to find him facing you.

"I um.." He scratches the back of his head, then reaches into his back pocket. "I'm not really good at this, so..here." He pulls out a rectangular black box, and holds it out to you.

You look at the box, then glance up to him.

"It's not just a box you know, there's something inside." He holds the box out further for you to take it.

You wrap your fingers around it. _Wow._ "It's heavy?" You say, slightly confused, but he just grins at you and nods for you to open it.

You slowly remove the lid, and feel your breath catch as you see what's inside. You run your fingertips along the cool metal. First tracing the beautiful swirls and patterns on the hilt, then the length of the blade itself. When closed it was the length of your palm, but the blade was razor sharp and serrated to be deadly.

You look up at Rumlow, and he nods towards the knife. "Flip it over."

You're confused, but you flip it over to see your initials engraved in intricate lettering on the blade.

"You didn't have to." You breathe.

He shrugs and scratches the back of his head.

You tuck the blade in your pocket and wrap your arms around his neck, tightly hugging him. You must have surprised him because it takes him a moment to embrace you in return.

His cologne smells of leather with a hint of pine, it's intoxicating. You reluctantly pull away and attempt to distract yourself. "So how about some cake?"

He nods and follows you to the kitchen. You hand him a plate with a rather large slice and he looks up at you.

You shrug and pout as you point to the three remaining cakes. "There's SO much left. I can't eat it all by myself." You get a second piece, equally large, for yourself and glance at him. "Well...I **could** , but then I'd get sick."

He laughs and follows you to the balcony.

"How did you score the view?" He asks through a mouth of cake.

You shrug. "All I did was ask if any rooms had a view."

He shakes his head and takes another large bite. You laugh and he smiles back at you, shrugging. "I like cake, alright?"

He helps you tidy up the kitchen, then asks where the restroom is. You point him in the right direction before heading out on the balcony yourself. You lean against the rails and look out towards the water, letting out a breath and smiling to yourself.

You let your hair down and close your eyes to enjoy the breeze. You feel someone watching, and turn to see Rumlow leaned against the door frame. He looks away and scratches the stubble on his jaw.

"I uh..I had better get going." He glances out at the darkening sky. "It's getting pretty late."

You nod and follow to lock the door after him.

He opens the door and turns to face you. "Thanks for the cake." He smiles wraps an arm around your waist to give you a side hug.

You wrap both your arms around his neck, forcing him to fully embrace you. "Thank **you** for the blade." You squeeze him tight and kiss his cheek before pulling away.

He blushes slightly. Then tries to play it off by clearing his throat and brushing his fingers back through his hair.

"Goodnight Rumlow." You smile, he nods and returns the smile before leaving.

You lock up and sit on your couch, holding the blade he gave you. _It really is gorgeous. even if I'm not entirely sure why he gave it to me._ You bite your lip and think of how he watched you at the balcony, and of the time you almost kissed. Then you frown. _He's my commander._ You sigh and lean your head back, closing your eyes. _An extremely handsome one though..._


	10. Terror

You hear a man screaming in the distance, he's yelling for everyone to get down. You're not sure what's going on but there's debris everywhere, and everything sounds wrong, like it's underwater. You blink rapidly and shake your head, not sure why your senses are dulled. Looking around you notice several bodies sprawled out on the floor, some under debris, some shot, some still burning...

_We must have gotten hit by a bomb. Why don't I remember anything?_

You shake your head and stumble to your feet, your legs feel numb. You make your way down the hall where you vaguely hear alarms sounding, but everything still sounds wrong. You cough from the smoke, and when you pull your hand away you notice that you coughed up blood. _Great..._ You force yourself to push on, searching for someone. _Who am I looking for?_ You narrow your eyes and try to remember, but all you know is that there's someone that needs your help down this hallway. _I can hear them, they're calling for me._

"Where are you?!" You shout, the pain in your throat excruciating.

You blink your eyes quickly, they're starting to burn and water. You cough again, trying to catch your breath in all the smoke.

You hear a distant shout again, and make your way further down the hall. Everything seems so familiar, but you don't know where you are.

You put your ear to one of the doors, thinking you hear something inside. When you open it there's a sudden flash and all you hear is screaming. It's not muffled anymore, it's crystal clear. All you hear is people screaming.

You jerk up in your bed, your body covered in a cold sweat, your heart racing and head aching. You run your hands back through your hair and try to catch your breath. You realize that your throat is sore and your mouth dry. _I must have been screaming again...fan-fucking-tastic. It's a wonder no one heard me, or did they?_ You frown and sigh as your feet hit the cold floor, padding into the kitchen for a drink. You could use something with a little more bite, but all you have in the fridge is water or milk. _Water it is..._

You drink the whole glass before finally taking a breath, mostly because you were parched, but also because the cool liquid soothes your throat. You're thankful that not many of the spaces on this floor are actually occupied, less chance of someone listening in on your little episodes.

** Rumlow's POV: **

I wake to hear screaming, jerking up in my bed I instinctively grab my gun off the nightstand. I listen quietly for a moment before I hear it again, I quickly throw on a pair of sweat pants and open the door. Leaning my head out into the hallway, I again listen carefully. The screaming is coming from one of the rooms. _There's only 3 other agents living on this floor._ I think to myself, my brow furrowing, then I start to panic as I realize... _Only **one** of them is a woman..._

I rush to her door and listen carefully, holding my gun ready just in case.

I hear light steps across the floor, I assume moving into the kitchen. "Fuck..." I hear her mutter, her breathing uneven and ridden with fear. I relax as I hear her open the fridge.

 _Must have been a bad dream._ I sigh, relieved. _Must have been pretty bad...I know what that's like._ I frown to myself and move to knock at the door, but hesitate and bite my cheek.

I shake my head and drop my hand back to my side, quietly I make my way back to my own apartment. I curse myself as I realize I left my door wide open in my rush to see if she was alright. _Smart Brock...Real smart._

I stand in my kitchen for a few moments, leaning against the counter, internally debating with myself what I should do. I think back to what happened with Rollins, how I wasn't there for her. The bruises on her neck had long gone, but she wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place if I had just stayed with her.

"Fuck it." I finally say, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the counter I make my way back to her door, and this time.. I knock.


	11. Aftermath

You move to head back to your room, but halfway there you hear a light knocking at your door. You quickly pull your hair back in a bun and hope you don't look like a **complete** psycho. You also hope that, whoever it is, they didn't hear you.

You run your hand over your face and take a deep breath to calm yourself before opening the door.

"Rumlow?.." You're shocked, and confused.

He runs his fingers back through his hair. "I um...Well I'm only a little ways down the hall, and I..." He shifts his weight uncomfortably and sighs. You tense as you notice the whiskey bottle in his hand and start to understand. "I figured you could use some."

You look down, slightly embarrassed. He hands you the bottle and moves to walk off.

"Wait!" You call after him, he turns to face you, a questioning look on his face. "Do you mind having a drink with me? Drinking alone is a little...depressing. Especially when it's your whiskey in the first place."

He gives a short nod and you move aside to let him into your apartment.

You both sit on the couch, and he pours a glass for each of you.

"Thanks." You mutter. He swirls his drink and takes a sip before nodding. "I mean it. You didn't have to come check on me, much less stay and make sure I'm ok. So...Thank you."

He glances at you for a moment, locking eyes with yours, then he looks down at his drink and takes a larger swig.

You finally notice that he isn't wearing a shirt, and can't help but admire the view. You bite your lip before turning your attention away to take a drink.

Trying to distract yourself, you blurt out one of the first things to cross your mind. "How old are you?" He tenses and glances at you, clearly not knowing where the question came from. _How old are you? What is this 20 questions? He probably thinks I'm an idiot._ You debate on retracting the question, but to be honest...you're a little curious.

He looks down to his drink again. "I'm 41 actually." It's silent between the two of you for a moment before he asks, "What about you?"

"Well that's not a very nice question." You frown, he turns to you to protest, but he sees you starting to smile and he shakes his head, smiling into his drink as he takes another sip. "I'm 24."

He almost chokes on his drink before turning to you. " **24**?!"

You stare at each other for a moment. "I thought it would state that in my file..." You're not sure why he's reacting this way, but it's slightly entertaining.

"Pierce only gave me your combat stats and history over your training, that's all I needed to know." He takes a last sip before refilling his glass.

"So that makes us...17 years apart?" You bite back a smile as he tenses and downs his drink, filling it a third time. You laugh and smile as you take another sip of yours, still on your first glass. "It's alright Rumlow. You know... for an old man you're still pretty handsome."

He bites his lip shaking his head, then smiles. "Really? Not too old and beat up?"

You laugh and take another sip, then swirl your drink and enjoy making him wait for your answer. Shrugging you finally reply, "What can I say? I've always had a thing for older men."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "You're not too bad yourself." He glances over at you, smiling as he adds. "For a kid, of course."

"Oh, of course." You exaggerate a wink jokingly, and you both start laughing.

** The next morning: **

When you wake, you keep your eyes shut, enjoying the warmth of the covers you're curled up with. You must have kicked the them off your legs that night, you feel warmth around your waist, but a light breeze across your lower body. One of your legs is curled up and around part of the covers, you pull it in slightly to feel the warmth closer to your body. _Why are they so cozy?_ You furrow your brows and move to stretch slightly, but the covers around your waist tighten and you start to notice a light breathing sound.

Your eyes open quickly, and you see skin. Skin that isn't yours... You slowly look up from the chest which your head was previously resting to see Rumlow's sleeping face. _Shit..._ You close your eyes tightly, take a deep breath, and open them again. _Nope...still here._

You slowly slide an inch or two away from him to look around, trying to remember what happened. You're still on the couch, you can see the whiskey sitting on the table beside you, and remember his coming over that night. You quickly glance down to ensure you're still dressed. You furrow your brows, not sure when you stripped down to a shirt and underwear. You also see that your leg isn't wrapped around covers, because there aren't any, your leg is hitched up on Rumlow's hip. _Holy shit, he's not wearing a shirt._ You bite your lip and slowly move to slide off the couch, but his arm tightens around your waist and pulls you closer.

He mumbles your name, and you think he's awake, but his arm twitches slightly, telling you he's still deep in a dream. You watch him for a moment, studying his features. You've never really had a chance to just look at him before, he's always been on guard and would surely have caught your scrutinizing stare.

You slide up slowly until your head is slightly above his, getting a better view and gently moving the stray locks of hair out of his face. His features are well defined, but covered in a constant stubble, his skin tan even against his black hair. You run your fingers back through his smooth hair and he lets out a soft groan, you pause to see if you woke him. His arm tightens around you again, this time nuzzling against your neck. His arm stays locked around you, trapping you. You wait a moment, then continue playing with his hair as you enjoy the light breeze the open balcony offers.

You freeze as you feel him move against your neck, his breath on your skin. He glances up at you and smiles sleepily. "Well don't stop, it felt good."

He nuzzles back into your neck, but you hesitate. He sighs in annoyance and moves his hand over yours, placing it back on his hair. You laugh softly, _He must still be half asleep._ You run your fingers through his hair and he lets out a deep breath against your neck, giving you chills. His hand runs down your side, pulling your torso against his, then slowly slides up your shirt to the small of your back.

"Um, Rumlow?" You ask nervously.

He sits up on his elbow, looking at you questioningly. You wait for a moment, raising a brow, seeing how long it takes for him to realize.

He looks down to see his arm possessively around you, holding your half naked body to his own. He blushes slightly before raising his hands.

You slide off the couch, quickly finding and replacing your pajama bottoms.

He stands and runs his hands back through his hair nervously. "I, uh, should probably get going. I didn't mean to crash here." He makes his way to the door.

"Wait! Rumlow?" You call after him, he pauses and glances at you over his shoulder. You decide not to bring up the nuzzling or his mumbling your name in his sleep. "Thanks.."

He nods sharply and leaves.

You let out a breath as the door closes behind him. _Well that was a little awkward._

** Rumlow's POV: **

I dream of her fingers running through my hair, my arm tightening around her waist to bring her warm body against mine. I nuzzle into her neck, my lips lightly brushing against her skin making her pause. I smile and ask her not to stop, I place her hand back in my hair and she obliges to continue. It's only a dream, a very vivid dream, so I allow myself to give in. I run my hand along her smooth skin, tracing the dimples on her lower back, making her shiver.

"Rumlow?..." I hear her say.

I lean up on my elbow and look at her, _she's so beautiful._ I glance down, appreciating every toned curve on her body. Then I feel the breeze, and notice how warm her skin really is.

I'm not dreaming am I...

I quickly throw my hands up, not able to control how red my face is getting.

She giggles and slides back into her pants, I stand, realizing I'm still shirtless and more than a little embarrassed. I run my fingers back through my hair. "I, uh, should probably get going. I didn't mean to crash here." I turn and hurriedly make my way to the door but I hear her call for me. I pause in the door, hoping she isn't angry with me, a small part of me even hoping she doesn't want me to leave. I hear her breathe out a small thanks, and my heart drops. I give a sharp nod of acknowledgement before leaving.

When I make it back to my apartment I quickly jump in the shower to clear my head.

I lean against the wall and relax as the water heats up, it's almost too hot, but it helps to relax my tense muscles.

I keep imagining her fingers running through my hair, my arm around her, pulling her body against mine. As much as I wanted to stay and be with her, she couldn't possibly feel the same. _What the hell is wrong with you Brock...you don't do **cuddling** or even **feelings** really. You train, you follow orders, you do as you're told, nothing more._

_What the hell am I even feeling?_

_The last thing she needs is some old man poking around in her life._ I frown and lean my forehead against the wall. _What would a young woman like her want with an old man like you..._ I clench my jaw in frustration and punch the wall, cursing as I realize the tile cut my knuckles.

"That's just fucking great..."


	12. Decisions

You had enjoyed your day off yesterday, even though most of it had been spent trying to restrain yourself from thinking about Rumlow.

Today you're sitting in the conference room, waiting for a debriefing. You're early as always, so it's not surprising that only 2 of your team members have showed up so far. The last few slowly make their way in and find a seat just as Pierce makes his way in, shadowed by a man you don't recognize. He's wearing full combats, but definitely isn't Strike team. You furrow your brows, too busy studying this new man to notice when Rumlow takes the seat somewhat behind you.

Pierce begins speaking once he's sure everyone has arrived, he starts off by introducing the man beside him as Agent Barton. The name is familiar, Steve has definitely mentioned him before.

You vaguely listen to Pierce talk about the training facilities being upgraded, so your team will be sharing a facility with another team for the time being.

"Agent Barton is one of the key members of said team, so he will show you the ropes of the facility himself. I recommend you get familiar with the new equipment, as the improvements to your space will result in the areas being very similar." Pierce nods to Barton, indicating now would be a good time to give the tour.

You all stand to follow Barton, but I can't help but think _Really? This couldn't have been put in an email? We just **had** to have a debriefing for this?_

You roll your eyes to yourself. _What a waste of time._

One of your team members nudge you, chuckling. Apparently you had been muttering to yourself the whole walk here.

"Come on, I bet you'll cheer up once you see what inside." He wiggles his brows and you can't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright." You hold your hands up defensively. "I'll give it a chance."

He smiles, and soon as you enter, you're definitely glad you came.

The place is huge, it has several punching bags alongside a boxing ring, a line of treadmills, a whole wall of free weights, a large corner decked out with several new gym machines, even a rock climbing wall. Finally, you notice a big glass wall with a single door, walking closer you realize it's a room specifically for archery.

You aren't very skilled with a bow, but you always wanted to be. You feel someone behind you, and turn to see who.

"Agent Barton." You smile.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Call me Clint, you like archery?" He points to the room.

"I do, but I can't really say I'm any good at it." You frown slightly, making him chuckle.

"I might be able to help with that." He grins widely, and then you realize who he is.

"You're Hawkeye aren't you?!" You can't suppress you're excitement, earning you another laugh from him.

He nods and walks into the room, picking one of the bows from the rack. "This beauty is my favorite. I can show you a few things if you like? Could always use another archer in Shield."

"I'm definitely more useful with a gun or a knife, but I'd love to learn anything I can." You look over the remaining bows, then you hear a familiar voice behind you.

"Hey! I didn't know you were the group they had us sharing with. This is great!" Steve is beaming at you as he pulls you into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe Steve..." You gasp. "Too much...let go...not kidding."

He apologizes and releases you, allowing you to catch your breath. He blushes slightly. "Guess I forget my strength sometimes."

Both you and Clint laugh.

"Well, welcome to the official Avengers' training facilities." Steve smiles at you. "Hopefully you'll be able to meet the rest of the crew later!"

You perk up in excitement. Steve takes over your personal tour while Clint shows everyone else around. You're still in awe of the immense size of the place, you look around, mezmorized. You notice Rumlow standing off to the side, he's leaning against the wall alone, seeming upset. You debate going to see if he's alright, but decide against it. _I need to stop kidding myself, it will be healthier for everyone if I just stop myself before I get hurt._

You turn your attention back to Steve, smiling up at him. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and continues the tour.

** Rumlow's POV: **

_Okay. I'm going to confront her today. I'm just going to come right out, and ask her on a date...if she says no, then okay. If she says yes...then, I have to let myself see where this goes._ I take a deep breath and enter the conference room, taking my seat beside her. She's turned her chair to face the front of the room so that her back is slightly to me, I'm not even sure she realizes I've sat near her.

I decide to wait until after the debrief to talk to her.

As the conference wears on, I notice her studying Barnes, and feel my jaw clench slightly. I take a calm breath to control myself and attempt to pay attention to Pierce, he's saying something about sharing training rooms with the Avengers' team until ours gets upgraded. _Fantastic...I need to talk to her soon, before **Cap** realizes she's going to be in the same training facility as his for the next **week.**_

As we make our way to tour the new facility, I notice her muttering to herself, and rolling her eyes in annoyance. I smile to myself, _She's so cute when she's angry._

I move to speak with her, but one of my guys beats me to it. He nudges her playfully, earning one of her sweet smiles. They whisper for a few moments before entering the new room together. I let out a sigh and walk in last, admittedly impressed with the area.

It takes a few moments walking around to get the layout of the place, but then I notice she's not amongst the guys. I glance around quickly, but only to see that she's in the archery room with Clint and Cap. _Great..._ I sigh to myself as I see Cap pull her in for a hug.

I don't want to watch anymore, I make my way over to the door and lean against the wall beside it, waiting for everyone to finish looking around so we can leave. _This whole jealousy thing is going to take a lot of getting used to..._

I lean my head back against the wall, close my eyes, and let out a sigh.

I open my eyes when I feel someone watching. It's her, she looks at me briefly before looking down to the floor. She takes a step towards me and I stand straight, moving away from the wall, but then she shakes her head and turns back to Cap. He puts an arm around her and they continue on their little tour.

I almost turn to leave, but I notice her glance back at me briefly. _She looked back..._ I smile to myself as I continue out the door.

I'll go by her place later, maybe then I'll know what to say.


	13. Let's Play Dress-up

** 9 o'clock that night: **

You unlock the door to your apartment, yawning as you walk through. You had ended up taking Clint up on his offer to show you a few things with a bow, and you couldn't seem to learn enough. He had ended up telling you to go home so you could start fresh tomorrow, you yawn again as you rummage through your fridge.

You frown as you realize you haven't bought groceries in a while, shrugging you decide to just order pizza. _Mine as well indulge a little, haven't had pizza in ages._

You reach for your phone, but hear a knocking at the door. You yawn again as you answer the door, your eyes watering slightly causing you to blink just to see who's standing in front of you.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" You hear Rumlow ask.

You shake your head and blink a few more times, your vision coming into focus again. "I just got home, Clint was training me and I guess I was a little too excited about learning new stuff." You chuckle as you look at the clock. "Got a little carried away, didn't realize how late it got."

He smiles and scratches the back of his head, the silence drawing on a little awkwardly.

"So..." You speak up. "That training space is pretty impressive."

"Yeah." He nods and clears his throat. "Listen, um...I came over to ask you something."

You furrow your brows, and notice that he's not wearing combats, he's actually sort of dressed up. He's wearing black slacks and a navy button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"What's up Rumlow?" You ask, curiously eyeing his clothing.

"I.." He clears his throat again and scratches his jaw. "Wow, this is harder than I thought." He laughs uneasily.

"You need to come in for a drink? You left that whiskey over here the other night." You step aside to let him in.

He nods slightly and steps inside your apartment, following you to the kitchen. You pour him a glass and he downs it in one gulp.

"Wow, okay. That bad, huh?" You ask, leaning back against the counter next to him.

He sets the glass down and looks at you, running his hand down over his face before finally speaking. "I came to ask you to dinner."

"Really?" You laugh. "You got all worked up over asking me to hangout?" You start to chuckle again but realize he's staring at the floor. "Oh... you're asking me on a date aren't you?..."

"I knew this was a bad idea.." He sighs and starts to walk towards the door.

"Rumlow, wait." You grab his arm and stand in front of him, making him face you. "I'd love to, if you're serious."

He blushes slightly. "Really?"

You smile, holding up your finger. "On one condition."

He furrows his brows in confusion. "I think I might need another drink before I agree to anything." He laughs, fixing himself another glass.

"Answer me a question?" You ask, and he simply nods his head. "Are you asking me out on a **date** date...or do you just need some ass?"

He snorts into his glass, nearly choking. He coughs a few times, then turns to you. "Seriously?" He starts laughing, seeing your face is completely serious. "Alright." He holds up his hands defensively. "Honestly? I have no idea what I'm feeling, but it's not just me 'needing some ass'."

"Alright then, you mind hanging out while I clean up a bit?" You ask, already heading to your bathroom to shower.

You look back to see him smiling at you from the couch, already making himself comfortable.

You finish up your shower quickly, blow-dry your hair, and wrap a towel around yourself before walking to your room across the hall. You laugh as you notice Rumlow checking you out from the couch. "Behave." You call to him as you shut your bedroom door behind you, you hear his deep laughter and smile to yourself.

You throw on a tiny bit of makeup, and turn to your closet. You can shower, do your hair and makeup all in about 10 minutes, but finding something to wear on a date...that's tough. You settle on a tight black dress, stopping about mid-thigh, the back open except for a few crossing straps to keep it form fitting. You go with sandals instead of heels since you don't want to be taller than him, and top it off with a fitted black leather jacket.

You step out into the living room. "Ready to go?" You ask.

He stands and looks at you, raising a brow before speaking. "Wow, you look great." He glances down at his watch and laughs. "You got ready fast."

You shrug and smile at him. "It's a bit of a talent really." You both laugh and he slides an arm around your waist.

"You couldn't resist the edgy jacket could you?" He smiles, looking you over.

You shrug and walk with him towards the door. "So where are we going?" You ask as you lock the door behind the two of you.

"Now that," He says, placing his hand in the small of your back as you walk together. "Is a surprise."


	14. Wanna Dance?

Rumlow had taken you to a nice dinner, and you were now sitting at the bar of a dance hall. He shared with you a few funny stories about some of the guys on the team, even a few embarrassing ones about himself, as did you. You hadn't laughed this much in a long time.

Rumlow excuses himself to the restroom, leaving you alone at the bar for a few moments. You feel someone walk up behind you, assuming it's just him you don't think twice when they place their hand in the small of your back.

"You wanna dance, beautiful?" A strange voice asks.

You turn to realize the person isn't Rumlow, you smile at him politely and try to gently push his hand away from you. "No thanks."

You turn back to watch the tv above the bar, but you feel his hand on you again, moving his fingertips along your shoulder. You clench your jaw, and try to stay calm. "Look, I'm here on a date. So, no thanks." You politely push his hand away again.

"I don't see any date." He says, leaning against the counter too close for comfort.

You roll your eyes and he moves to touch you again, but a hand catches his.

"That's because I was in the restroom." Rumlow says, you can tell he's trying to stay calm, his voice is deeper than usual. He drops the guy's hand and motions for the guy to leave, but he just smirks and inches closer to you.

"I think the pretty little lady should decide." The guy turns back to you, but Rumlow puts a hand on his chest, forcing him away from you.

"I think you should leave her alone." Rumlow steps between the two of you.

"Why don't we take this outside?" The guy asks, stepping closer to Rumlow, the guy is considerably taller, but you know Rumlow will kill him if given the chance.

Rumlow's jaw is clenched, and you notice his hand twitch at his side.

"Ooookay." You say, stepping between them. "How about we just leave huh?" You say to Rumlow, putting your hand on his chest to calm him.

He lets out a deep breath and nods, wrapping his arm around your waist as you start to walk away.

"Yeah that's right, run off with your little bitch." The guy calls after the two of you.

You curse under your breath, noticing that Rumlow has stopped dead in his tracks.

You turn to see him motion for the guy, who is only too happy to oblige, to follow the two of you. Once outside the guy takes off his jacket, and rolls up his sleeves, readying himself for a fight.

"Apologize, and we don't have to do this." Rumlow tells him, motioning for you to stand out of the way.

The guy just laughs and shakes his head.

"Alright." Rumlow shrugs. "Your funeral."

The guy leaps for Rumlow, who catches him by the throat and slams him to the ground immediately, holding him there he asks, "Ready to apologize?"

The guy starts turning red, and you get worried. "Rumlow." You says nervously, but he either doesn't hear you or is ignoring you. "Rumlow..." You say again, the guy starts turning blue. "Brock!"

He finally releases the guy and pulls him up, pushing him against the wall so the guy doesn't fall over in a coughing fit. "I'm s-sorry" The guy manages to cough out.

Rumlow, seeming satisfied comes over to you, wraps his arm around your waist and continues on down the sidewalk.

After walking in silence for a while he finally speaks up. "Sorry I kind of ruined tonight." He frowns. "I lost my cool when he called you that."

You slip your jacket back on and squeeze his arm affectionately. "It was sweet, we just can't kill people in public." You both laugh and he kisses your hand.

Before you realize it, you're both standing in front of your apartment. You slide your arms up around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He slides his arms around your waist and lifts you up slightly, making you giggle before he sets you back down. You run your fingers through his hair and press your lips to his.

The kiss is soft at first, but he grips your hips and presses his lips against yours harder.

You force yourself to pull away, stepping into your apartment. "I think it's about time I went to bed."

You smile as he steps forward and leans in towards you, one of his hands gripping the door frame, the other pulling you to him by your jacket. He kisses you, slowly this time, before pulling away.

"Goodnight." He whispers, before stepping back into the hallway. "Oh, and by the way." He bites his lip, and runs his fingers back through his hair nervously. "I kinda like when you call me Brock."

You laugh and lean out the door, pulling him to you by his collar, and give him one last kiss. "Goodnight, Brock."

** Rumlow's POV: **

I vaguely hear her voice in the distance, but all I can concentrate on is my hand gripping this guy's throat. I tightened my grip, making him turn blue, his eyes starting to water.

"Brock!" I hear her yell at me.

I shake my head and loosen my grip, instead grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him to his feet. He leans against the wall and manages to cough out an apology to her. I wrap my arm around her and tug her along with me, wanting to avoid the growing crowd of people coming to see what happened.

She's quiet for a while, so I finally decide to speak up. "Sorry I kind of ruined tonight. I lost my cool when he called you that."

She moves away, and for a moment I think she's scared of me. I open my mouth to speak, but notice her skin prickling in the night breeze as she slides her jacket back on. She wraps her arm around mine, and smiles affectionately.

"It was sweet." She says. "We just can't kill people in public."

We both laugh and I pull her hand up to press it to my lips gently, then it occurs to me that I've never really done that before. _Hell, I've never felt protective over anyone before either._ I look at her and feel my chest tighten, _What are you doing to me?_

It's not long before we're standing in front of her apartment, she pulls me in for a hug and I grip her waist to raise her off the floor slightly. She giggles as I set her back down, the sound makes my heart flutter. She smiles sweetly and runs her fingers through my hair, making me close my eyes.

I feel her hands run to the back of my neck, and before I can open my eyes I feel her lips press to mine. The kiss is intoxicating, I grip her hips to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. My head is swimming, but she pulls away and opens her apartment.

"I think it's about time I went to bed." She says, still slightly out of breath.

I grip her door frame to lean in to her apartment, and reach forward to grip her jacket, pulling her to me for a slow kiss before whispering goodnight. I step back to leave, but turn to face her again, remembering something I wanted to tell her. "Oh! By the way.." I bite my lip nervously and run my hand back through my hair, thinking of how she said my name earlier in the evening. "I kinda like when you call me Brock"

She giggles softly and leans out her door, gripping my shirt collar to pull me closer. She presses her lips to mine again, this time lightly grazing my lips with her tongue and sending my senses crazy. She pulls away slowly, smiling at the dazed look I'm sure I have.

"Goodnight...Brock" She slightly emphasizes my name, adding a certain breathiness that gives me chills.

As she closes her door I'm left standing alone, biting my lip I slowly make my way to my own apartment, my head still swimming.

 


	15. Gone

It's been two weeks since your date with Ruml- **Brock** , he's been out on a special assignment. Pierce said it was more of a solo opp, so the rest of the team -including you- stayed behind. You aren't sure when he will be back, but you miss having him around more than you thought you would.

Although your team's new training quarters has been finished for quite some time, you still train with Clint and Steve in their quarters, taking advantage of learning from the best. Your reflexes are getting faster, and your skill with a bow has gone from nonexistent to quite remarkable -although Clint can still easily best you in that department.

You just finished cleaning up after a long day of sparring with Steve, he had ended the fight by kissing your hand as always. It made you blush at first but you're getting used to it lately, grabbing your bag you make your way to the elevator. After pressing the button for your apartment floor you lean back against the wall, closing your eyes and letting out an exhausted sigh.

Once you make it inside your apartment you drop your gym bag and curl up on the couch, intending to watch movies until you fall asleep.

Almost as soon as your butt hits the couch you hear a knock at your door, you jump up from the couch, thinking maybe Steve decided to come over. When you answer the door you're surprised to see Brock in sweats and a tank top, still wet from what you assume was a recent shower. Soaked actually...

"Do you not own towels?" You ask.

He furrows his brows in confusion before glancing down at himself, then shrugs and shakes his head. "I uh- I just got back and needed a shower. Guess I was too excited to come see you to remember to towel off." He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"Come on in." You giggle, stepping aside to let him in.

He nods slightly, staring at the floor as he walks past you into your apartment.

You turn to lock the door behind him, but he grabs your arm and forces your back up against the door. "Brock what are y-" He cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours hungrily, pinning your arms above your head and pressing his body against yours as he kisses you harder.

He pulls your wrists together above your head to grip them with one hand, allowing the other to travel down your torso and grip your waist pulling you against him. You let out a soft whimper into his mouth, making him grip your waist harder and grind against you.

He pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at you, slowly releasing your hands. "I thought about that the whole time I was gone." He breathes.

With your now free hands you run your fingers through his wet hair, making him close his eyes and exhale deeply. You slide your hands down to his neck and bite your lip as he opens his eyes to look at you in a way that makes you shiver. You grip his tank top and pull him to you, kissing him hungrily. You press yourself against him, and he presses back, forcing you up against the door again and causing you to moan softly.

You tug at his top, and he breaks your kiss briefly to help remove it. You look down at his physique, and can't help but bite your lip again in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back a whimper. He smirks and reaches up to let your hair down.

It falls past your shoulders, and you shiver as he runs his fingers through it, then he tangles his fingers in it and pulls you to him for a kiss.

You bite his bottom lip, making him growl. He pulls you away by your hair and looks at you while running his tongue tenderly across his sore lip. He smirks and runs his hands slowly down to your ass, squeezing it, and pulls you up against him.

You let out a moan and run your leg up to his hip. He grips your other thigh to pick you up, carrying you to the bed which he then drops you on.

He looks down at you from the side of the bed, runs his fingers back through his hair and tries to steady his breathing. You bite your lip and curl your finger, motioning for him to come to you. He lets out a growl and is quickly ontop of you, grinding between your legs as you wrap them around his waist, making you arch your back and moan.

He grips the collar of your shirt with both of his hands and, before you can question him, rips it right down the middle.


	16. To Regret or Not

You wake to an empty bed, your brows furrow as you feel the cold space beside you. _He's been gone a while._ You realize, frowning to yourself before rolling out of bed.

You curse yourself all through breakfast, and even contemplate whether he was ever really here as you shower, but as you dry off and begin dressing in your combats you notice several bite marks on your hips and collar bone. _No, he was definitely here._

You finish lacing up your boots and reach for your knife as usual, but your hand hesitates just above the blade. You usually take the blade Brock had given you, but you're a little upset that he wasn't here this morning, _he didn't even leave a note or say goodbye. What the hell?_ You shake it off and grab your old knife instead.

You open your door to head out for the day, but Steve is standing there as if he had just been about to knock. He startles you slightly, and seems as though you startled him too.

"Steve?"

He blushes and clears his throat. "Hey. You disappeared last night, so I figured I'd come over today and ask if you had any plans?"

You shrug and glance at your watch. "I have a briefing with Pierce in 15 but after that I'm free, why?"

He clears his throat again and smiles nervously. "I sort of wanted to ask if we could hang out. We can stay in or go out or whatever you want to do." He shrugs and blushes deeply, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Well I **do** still owe you a Jurassic Park marathon." You reply, and he immediately lets out a relieved sigh.

You both laugh and start down the hall. "Mind if I tag along? I can wait outside until you're done then we can just come back together." He asks excitedly, beaming at you with hope filled eyes.

You giggle slightly and nod. "Sounds great, that way we can pick up food on the way back."

He smiles from ear to ear all the way to Pierce's office, where he takes a seat in the waiting room. Pierce's assistant, still the timid young Lauren, nods for you to go on in to Pierce's office.

"He said to send you in immediately." She speaks softly, seeming much more confident when she isn't actually in Pierce's presence.

You round the corner and slowly make your way down the hall to the only door, the door at the very end, Pierce's door. It always seems so ominous to have a long hallway with just one door at the end, but that's how Pierce liked to project himself. Upon entering through the door you notice Pierce studying files as usual, and Brock standing next to the desk. He sneaks a soft smile towards you, but you simply shut the door behind you and take your seat, ignoring him completely.

"I see you still like to be punctual Agent, that's good." Pierce finally speaks, breaking the silent tension in the room. "I've been told you've taken initiative to train with Clint as well as Steve for the past few weeks, and also that this has lead to some improvements on your skills." He looks up from the file briefly, not really asking for your acknowledgement, just gauging your reaction. You nod sharply, and he continues. "I have a special assignment, Brock highly recommended that you be the one to go."

You try to hide your shock, but Pierce catches your slight twitch and chuckles.

"I agree with him. I'll be calling for you when the time comes Agent, so be prepared. That is all." He waves his hand for you to leave.

You nod sharply, knowing he wasn't **asking** you how you felt about it, he was **telling** you that you would be going. You wouldn't even know what it was until he was ready to send you.

You frown slightly as you close the door behind you, curiosity getting the best of your thoughts as you begin down the long hall back to the waiting room. You hear the door click once more behind you, then hurried footsteps, and turn to see Brock jogging after you.

You pause and wait for him to catch up. "What is it Rumlow?" You ask, purposefully not using his first name.

You notice him wince slightly, and furrow his brows. "Um." He scratches his jaw and opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it and bites at his lip. Sighing he finally speaks up. "Be at training tomorrow, 7 a.m. Meet at the gun range."

And then he's gone. Again.

You hurry back to Steve, who greets you with a warm hug. You squeeze him tightly, making him chuckle.

"You alright? What did they say to you in there?" He asks, looking down at you slightly worried.

"I'm fine." You smile up at him, you may be tall but he still manages to dwarf you.


	17. Misery Loves Company

"Steve?" You call over your shoulder.

"Yeah?" He replies, walking into the kitchen to stand next to you.

"Do you want a bag for yourself, or should we just share one?" You ask, turning to him.

He smiles and glances at the stack of movies he brought. "Maybe we should each get a bag. I **really** like popcorn." He blushes.

You laugh and smile as you grab a second bag. "I was thinking the same thing."

The bag already in the microwave starts to quiet its popping, and Steve retrieves it before it has a chance to burn. He quickly drops it in one of the large plastic bowls you had set out, and jumps back slightly. You give him a questioning look before realizing the popcorn bag had been too hot, then giggle as he starts to blush. He could be so easy to embarrass sometimes.

He turns his attention back to the bag, now cool enough to be ripped open, and fills the bowl with delicious golden popcorn.

Once the second bag is done and emptied into another bowl, you turn off the lights and make for the couch. Hearing a loud thump, then a groan, you turn to see Steve bent over cradling his bowl of popcorn.

"Are you okay?" You ask.

He straightens up and limps to the couch before replying. "I stubbed my foot on your table."

You try to hold back a giggle, and take your seat next to him on the couch just as the first movie lights up the tv screen.

"I don't know how you're so coordinated on the field but so clumsy in every day life." You smile at him, throwing a piece of popcorn at him playfully.

"It takes talent I suppose." He laughs, finding the piece you threw and eating it.

You scoot closer to him and lay your head on his large shoulder. "I'm glad we're doing this, you make me laugh, and I never just get to sit and watch movies anymore. I needed this."

He looks down at you, although you can't see his face you're certain he's blushing again. "I'm glad, too. It's nice having someone around again, it gets sort of lonely being a walking fossil."

You chuckle and stuff some popcorn in your mouth. "If it helps any, you're a cute fossil."

"What?" He asks, making you realize you had talked through a mouth full of popcorn.

You chew a few times, then take a drink before repeating what you had said.

"Oh." He laughs, then furrows his brows and starts to blush for the umpteenth time.

"You definitely blush more than the average fossil." You both laugh, and he wraps his arm around you as you press play for the movie.

You feel him squeeze you slightly, then press a soft kiss to the top of your head.

** 6 a.m. Gun Range: **

You fire off several more shots, hitting various targets as quickly as you could manage. You had been at it for a few hours already, preferring the alone time to think. You smile proudly as you see your dead center shot in every target, then turn to grab more ammo but find only a pair of boots. You look up to see Brock towering over you.

"Great job, Agent." He says, looking out to the field at your successful hits.

You simply nod and reach past his boots to find your ammo, reload your rifle, and turn your attention back to the targets. He watches for a time, and you're tempted to break the tension and ask what's been on your mind; _What's up with you, Brock?_

Thankfully it's not long before the rest of the team shows up, and Brock's attention is taken away from you.

You try your best to ignore him, or at least not think about him. It seems to be working, although every now and then you'll feel someone's eyes on you only to see him out of the corner of your eye.

You reach back for more ammo, but find your bag empty. _Did I really use all that already?_ You glance down at your watch, 8:15. **_Wow_** _, okay._

Glancing up at the rest of the team you see someone with a sandwich, and your stomach growls. You purse your lips and look back at your watch. _Well...I **did** get in earlier than everyone else, skipping out for lunch shouldn't hurt._

You pack up your rifle and return it to the cage, attempting to get out and to the cafeteria before anyone takes notice of your absence. You quietly sneak out and make it to the elevator, where you let out a sigh of relief and glance down at your watch again, 8:30. You place a hand over your stomach in a futile attempt to quiet its rumbling.

"Skipping out for lunch so soon?"

You turn to see Brock standing to the side.

You silently curse your luck and open your mouth to speak, but your stomach growls louder than before, making you blush and Brock crack a smirk.

"Go ahead." He chuckles, his face softening as he steps closer. "You were here before I even was, you can be done for the day."

The elevator doors open, and you nod at Brock as you turn and step inside. Turning back to face him you smile slightly, then press the button for the floor to the cafeteria. Just as the doors start to close, Brock shoots forward and holds them open.

"Hey, uh..." He runs his free hand back through his hair and clears his throat, a habit you've noticed he only does when he's nervous. You furrow your brows and cross your arms, waiting curiously. "I was wondering if you'd wanna have dinner tonight? Maybe order in and watch a movie?"

You chew the inside of your cheek in contemplation. _Maybe I was just imagining him acting weird?_ Your lips turn up in a half smile as you nod slightly. "Sure."

"Your place?" He asks, blushing slightly as he adds, "My place isn't exactly set up for entertaining."

You laugh, thinking of how he must have clothes strewn about his room, much less the last time he had visitors. Brock didn't seem the type to have company over. "Sounds good, as long as you bring the food and movie."

He smiles that cocky smile of his, grabs your belt, and pulls you forward for a soft kiss before finally letting the doors close between the two of you.

You're left alone in the elevator giving you time to go over what just happened. _Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing._ You shrug, reminding yourself that you weren't exactly used to relationships.

** Later that night: **

You wake to the sound of knocking at your door, almost falling off the couch as you try to orient yourself. You shake your head and blink a few times, allowing yourself to fully wake up. "Just a second!" You call in response to another set of knocks.

You yawn and glance at your watch, _past midnight?!_

You open the door, expecting to see Brock but instead see Steve.

"Hey." He says, smiling and laughing slightly at what you know is probably a messy head of post-sleep hair.

You take it down briefly, only to run your fingers through it and throw it back up in a bun. "What's up, Steve?"

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I picked up some late night dinner and didn't want to eat alone. I'll let you go to bed." He smiles and turns to walk away.

"Steve, wait." You call after him, making him return to your door. "I'm actually starving, my dinner plans didn't turn out so I haven't had anything to eat."

A grin spreads across his face as he holds up a large to go bag. "Good thing I brought your favorite."

You gasp and reach for the bag, looking inside. "You're amazing!"

He laughs as you quickly move to the kitchen and start emptying the bag onto the table. You glance up to see him locking the door behind him before coming to wait patiently at the table as you unpack everything.

You blush slightly. "Sorry, I'm starving."

He laughs and shakes his head. "It's cute."

You're definitely upset that Brock had bailed on you. **Again**. But if anything could help, it's having Steve around.

** Rumlow's POV: **

"Shit." I mutter to myself as I quickly slip on a clean shirt. "I'm so late, she's going to kill me." I glance at my watch, 12: 06. "Fuck. Dammit Pierce. This was the worst night to have a late meeting."

"Shit." I curse again, grabbing the movie and food off the counter as I dart out the door.

I quickly make my way down the hall, slowing only when I turn the corner. Before long I'm standing in front of her door, taking slow deep breaths to calm myself.

_It's okay, Brock. You fucked up, but she's giving you a second chance. You can't freak out and run off again. You. Can. Do. This._

I take a deep breath and feel the excitement growing as my chest tightens. A smile spreads across my face as I start to feel butterflies in my stomach again, they always seem to return any time she's around.

I raise my hand to knock, but hear her laughter coming from inside. I furrow my brow and lean closer to the door to listen. When I hear Steve's voice I jump back, feeling like a knife was just plunged into my chest. My breathing becomes shallow and painful as I quickly turn to make my way back to my own apartment, needing to get as far away as I can.

_I can't believe she's with **him**! How could I be so stupid to think she'd want an old guy like me when she could have Mister **Super Soldier** himself..._

I slam my door shut behind me and drop everything on the counter before grabbing a large bottle of whiskey. "You've gone soft Brock." I say to myself, taking a swig straight from the bottle. "You shouldn't have even bothered, you don't do romance, you don't do relationships." I take another swig, this one larger than the last. "She wants Mister Goody-Two-Shoes **Steve**."

I sit on the couch and take several more gulps before placing the bottle on the table in front of me. "She's better off..." I mutter, glancing at the now half empty bottle.

I clench my jaw and lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees as I grip my hair tightly. _She's better off..._ I repeat in my head as a single wet drop hits the floor between my boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that single wet drop was Brock's tear!


	18. Just Tell Her

You stretch your hands groggily above your head, yawning as you pad past a sleeping Steve on your couch and into the kitchen.

You don't quite feel like cooking so you decide on some old fashioned oatmeal. You hear Steve behind you and turn to face him, almost running directly into his bare chest.

"Oh, well good morning then." You say quickly as you turn back to the oatmeal. "Want some?"

"That smells fantastic, what all is it?" He asks, standing beside you to inspect as you start to make a separate bowl for him.

"It's just plain oats with peanut butter, honey, and some cinnamon." Once it's done you hand him his bowl, and he smells it appreciatively.

"It's strange how much this reminds me of home..." He mutters, a small smile on his face as holds the bowl protectively close.

You chuckle and hand him a spoon. "You gonna eat that or just cuddle with it?"

He smiles at you, a small blush playing across his cheeks as he takes the spoon from you.

Just as you finish cleaning up the kitchen -with Steve's gentlemanly help of course- you hear your phone vibrate. You furrow your brows and reach across the counter to check the text, 'TEAM' lights up across the screen. You groan and force yourself to open the message; "Meeting, STRIKE conference room B Level 2. 10 a.m."

You sigh and turn to Steve, about to apologize and explain that you have to leave, but notice that he's looking at his phone as well.

You catch each others gaze, asking in unison, "You too?"

After a small smirk from the both of you, he furrows his brows. "Weird."

"Definitely." You agree. "I'm gonna change into my combats, and-" You turn to face him, meaning to ask him if he wanted to meet up after you were both ready. Your breath catches slightly before you shake yourself, forcing yourself to look him in the eye. "You seriously need a shirt."

You hear his laughter behind you as you hurry into your room, searching for a clean set of combats.

You quickly change and glance at your watch, you had allowed yourself to sleep in a little so it was already 9:30. Shit.

You step outside your room and dart to your counter, grabbing your old knife instinctively.

You move to hook it in the back of your pants as usual, but hesitate as you glance down at the knife Brock had given you. You hear someone clear their throat behind you, making you jump and turn to face a chuckling Steve.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I said your name several times but you were so engrossed in that," He moves closer, motioning to the blade Brock had gotten you. "I guess you didn't even hear me." He leans closer to inspect it. "Where'd you get this? This is really amazing." He motions to the engraving of your initials.  
You shrug and move away. "It was a gift."

Steve straightens up and gives you a confused look. "Boyfriend?..." He asks nervously.

You shake your head and give him a weak smile. "It was just Brock."

"Brock?" He furrows his brows, his confusion seeming to have only deepened. He glances at the floor, seemingly deep in thought, before his gaze shoots back up to meet yours with wide eyes. "Rumlow got you that?"

You shrug and open your door, Steve following you into the hallway towards the meeting.

"Don't just ignore that question." He walks beside you, nudging you slightly with his elbow. "Brock Rumlow gave you that? Why?"

You shrug once more. "Was a gift for when I passed Pierce's last little test with Phil." You smile lightly at the thought of the time spent with the agent. "He really likes you. Has a bit of a man-crush if you ask me." You wiggle your brows at him, but he only purses his lips.

"Don't change the subject." He says flatly.

You sigh and press the button for the elevator, rolling your shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of the building tension. "It's not a big deal, just him trying to act like he cares I guess. Make a good impression so I'll be more comfortable following his orders and stuff. Build trust. I don't know. Just a knife. I have my own already."

Upon entering the conference room you see Brock and Pierce at the head of the room, their conversation ceasing as soon as they notice you and Steve.

"Agent. Captain." Pierce says, nodding to the both of you. "Now that we're all here I believe we can begin."

You and Steve glance around, seeing no one else present which only further confuses the two of you.

If either Pierce or Brock notices, they don't say anything.

You hesitantly take your seat, Steve doing the same, and Pierce turns off the lights to begin a slideshow.

A photo of your former team member Jack Rollins fills up the screen, and you shift uneasily in your seat.

"We have reason to believe that former Agent Rollins has leaked special SHIELD information, as well as possible STRIKE operations to outside sources." Pierce begins. "I called you here specifically because I needed people I can trust on this, and you," He looks directly at you, his glare intimidating, but you try to hold his gaze confidently. "You're what made him snap, so I wanted you in on this as well. This is what I meant when I said I had something special lined up for you." He flips through the next few slides; all various incriminating photos of Rollins with known enemies of SHIELD. "I have the research team working on a few things before I want to send any of you after him, but keep your eyes open and be prepared to leave at any time. Don't trust anyone who isn't in this room, and make sure to keep in contact with each other. That is all until further notice." Pierce nods and is the first to leave, as always.

** That Night: **

You can't sleep, so you finally give up and slip on some jogging pants and a hoodie before making your way down to the gym.

You're not much for running, sure it breaks down your fat but it also breaks down your muscle when you do it too often. You're naturally very tall and lean, so you stick to the weights to keep up your strength and muscle tone. Great outlet too... You think to yourself as you enter the gym, instinct carrying you towards the weight rack as you're deep in thought.

Once you're done with your warm-up you move up to heavier weight, all the while contemplating how Rollins had gone so bad, _or was he ever even good?_

You frown slightly, re-racking the weights once you finish your set. You turn to move towards the fountain, but see Brock coming down the stairs.

You walk towards him, deciding you don't want to be mad at the man. _He never promised he'd stick around, you knew what you were getting into._ You tell yourself, gathering the courage to smile and greet him as he stops before you.

He simply nods sharply in acknowledgement, "Need something?"

"Um. No...I-" You hesitate, slightly taken by surprise at how cold he really was. "I just wanted to say 'hi' and tell you not to worry about the other night." You shrug, cursing yourself internally for letting that last bit slip.

He snorts and shakes his head, chuckling as he replies, "I wasn't."

You nod solemnly. "Oh. Well alright then." You glance down and clear your throat, hoping the stinging in your eyes doesn't turn to tears in front of him. You knew he might turn out like this, but actually dealing with it was harder than you thought it would be. Normally it didn't bother you, hell I'm usually the one not wanting to get emotionally involved... but there was something about him that had you mixed up inside. "See ya Rumlow."

You plug your headphones back in, and return to your workout, not once looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this chapter to have so little Brock! But the next one will be mostly Brock (At least that's the plan), hopefully he will just tell you he actually cares right?? You're both just so confused!


	19. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, there's some light gore in this chapter. It's nothing too bad, but just in case! :)

It has been over a week since your run in with Brock at the gym, and he seemed to be going to great lengths to avoid you. You aren't sure if you did something, or if this is just how he really is now that he's gotten what he wanted from you.

You're stirred from your thoughts as Lauren ushers you to enter Pierce's office. You close the door behind you and take your usual seat in front of his desk, glad it's only the two of you today. _Or just glad Brock isn't here..._

"I've decided to send you." Pierce speaks, not looking up from his paperwork.

You're slightly bewildered, hoping he doesn't mean what you think he does. "Excuse me, sir?"

"You." He glances up and removes his glasses, folding his hands on the desk patiently. "I'm sending you after Rollins."

You nod slowly, your worries now confirmed. You clear your throat and sit up straight before asking, "When will we be leaving sir?"

The corner of his mouth twitches up slightly as he shakes his head. "I'm afraid you misunderstand Agent, I'm only sending you. You will leave immediately"

You feel your chest tighten nervously, but manage to mutter a 'yes sir' as he returns to his paperwork. You know very well that the meeting is over, and return to your room to prepare.

** 6 weeks later, Brock POV: **

_Why isn't she back yet?! Why did Pierce send her? He should have sent **me**...or even Cap, but not **her**!_

I burst through the door to Pierce's office, ignoring the worried ramblings of Lauren from behind her desk as I shut -and lock- the door behind me.

I turn to face him, seeing only a calm smile on his face as he looks up from his work.

"I wasn't aware we had a meeting, Rumlow." He says, calmly motioning for me to sit.

"Have you heard anything from her?" I ask, the worry in my voice definitely more obvious than I would like.

He sighs and leans back in his chair, motioning again to the seat in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

I simply shake my head and wait patiently for him to answer, exactly how much of that patience I have left...I'm not so sure.

He purses his lips before speaking again. "Trust me. You need to take a seat before I tell you anything.

My breath catches, and a sharp pain radiates from my chest as I oblige and sit down.

"We lost contact a few days ago." He begins. "We have reason to believe she has been captured, and may be dead if not worse."

_She's probably being tortured for more information.._ I grip the arms of the chair and my jaw clenches as I try to retrain my anger. I can feel how uneven my breathing is, and the vein in my forehead thumping. I lean forward, taking a several deep breaths to level my head before speaking. "You sent her. This is your fault, now you have to make it right." I can hear my voice growing louder as I lose control on my anger. "You have to help her!"

Pierce sighs again and shakes his head. "There's nothing I can do right now, Brock. I've sent in someone to see if she's even alive, and if she is we will go from there. Until then, I suggest you remember your place."

I stand quickly, causing the chair to fall back behind me and Pierce to narrow his eyes as I lean over his desk towards him. "If you don't find her soon, I'm going after her myself."

I don't wait for a response, but instead storm out and slam the door behind me.

** Your POV: **

You lost contact with HQ some time ago, _looks like I'm on my own._

Tracking down Rollins had been easy, but there was much more to this than Pierce had known; Rollins wasn't a disgruntled ex-employee, he had been a spy. His whole career in SHIELD had just been a rouse to get information, an opportunity that you ruined for him. Needless to say...you can't let him catch you snooping around.

You've gotten more than enough evidence for HQ, and now you need to finish your initial mission; take out Rollins.

He's finally alone tonight, a moment you've been waiting weeks for, and you're not going to pass it up.

You lower yourself down from your perch quietly, making sure to stay in the shadows as you creep closer to Rollins. You draw your gun silently, and take aim. Your finger pulls on the trigger slightly, but you hesitate as you feel something press against the back of your head.

"Up." You hear a deep voice say, giving you no choice but to stand.

The man behind you takes your gun, and shoves you forward towards a waiting Rollins.

_Fuck_...

"Hey buddy, long time no see." You smile.

You feel the back of his hand across your cheek, sending you to the ground and leaving a nasty cut from his glove.

"Okay, so I see you still haven't found a sense of humor." You chuckle, as you slowly stand up again.

"I'm glad you're the one they sent, it makes killing you so much easier." He growls.

He moves to punch you, but you dodge his blow and grab his wrist, keeping a firm grip as you turn and kick his ribs. The leverage his arm provided allowed your kick to hit much harder, knocking him to the ground where you leave him to turn your attention to the other man.

He's aiming a gun at you, your own gun to be exact. _That's just messed up._

You rush forward, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards you as you turn out of the line of fire to knock him off balance as you grab the barrel of the gun to disarm him. You waste no time in turning the gun on him, killing him without a second thought.

You turn in time to see Rollins rushing towards you. You lift your gun but he kicks it out of your hand, then wraps his hands around your neck. You grip his wrists pulling them outwards as you bring your knee up between his legs, causing him to double over in pain.

You move for your gun, but he's on you just before you reach it. He kicks your legs out from under you causing you to slam to the ground, but you kick his knee so that he falls beside you.

You quickly try to catch your breath as you stumble to your feet, and drive your fist down to his chest making his gasp. You wrap your hands around his throat, slamming his head back against the concrete floor several times.

You feel one of his hands at your back, but before you have time to react you feel something warm running down your side. You fall over onto your back, gasping for air as you look down at your own blade protruding from your side. You grip the hilt and let out a growl like sound as you pull it from your body.

You clench your jaw, attempting to steady your breathing as you see Rollins making his way for your gun across the floor.

You gasp in pain as you press your way back up to your feet, gripping your blade tight as you stalk your way towards Rollins. You use any energy you have left to drive the blade into his back, puncturing one of his lungs and bringing him to his knees as he struggles to get enough air. You yank the blade out forcefully, then drag it across his throat to finish the job.

You wipe your blade off on his shirt, and replace both it as well as your gun in their rightful places.

You turn back to the other man you killed, and search his pockets until you find what you were looking for; keys. You hold your side as you make your way to the collection of SUVs just outside, and search each one until you finally find which one the keys unlock.

_Time to go home._

**Brock's POV:**

I take the last bite of my sandwich, and throw away the wrapper as I make my way out of the cafeteria. The meeting with Pierce hadn't gone well, but I'd give him another day to find her before going after her myself. _Hopefully she can hold out that long._

I hear a commotion behind me, and open the door back to the cafeteria to see a crowd gathering at the windows. I rush over, forcing my way between people to look out the window for myself. A black SUV -definitely not one of ours- is making its way onto HQ property, but it's swerving dangerously and succeeds only in crashing into a pillar outside.

I rush out the doors and down the stairs towards the SUV, gun drawn as I approach cautiously.

"Get out with your hands up!" I bark, slowly stepping around to the driver's side to pull them out if I have to.

The windows are tinted, and I can't see a thing inside.

I move to step closer, but end up stepping back further as I hear the door click and start to open.

I steady my footing and take aim for whoever steps out, but nothing could have prepared me for who falls out onto the ground.

It was **her**. _She's alive! ....right?... shit.._

"Call a medic!" I yell to the growing crowd now at the steps as I place my gun back in its holster.

I rush forward and kneel beside her, turning her over gently to check her neck for a pulse. It's there, but faint. I pull her onto my lap and brush the hair out of her face, revealing several cuts and bruises across her gorgeous features.

I feel my eyes start to sting, and my breath catch in my throat as I look down to her bloodstained shirt and see just how injured she is. I quickly press my hand to her side, hoping it's not too late.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have ever let you go alone. I shouldn't have suggested you to Pierce." I look at her face again, knowing she's unconscious but feeling the need to apologize anyway. I sniff and bite the inside of my cheek as I look down at my hand, now covered in her blood as I try to keep the pressure on her wound. "I should have come after you. I can't lose you.."

The medic team finally shows up, and kneels beside us.

"Sir." I hear a man talking, but don't really pay attention. I'm focused on her face as I run my free hand through her hair. "Sir..." He speaks again. "We need to take her. If we don't get her in now, she might die."

I look up briefly, nodding as the others come to help take her.

As they lift her out of my arms I can't help but feel alone.

My breath catches as I see her limp body being taken onto the Med truck for transport, I rush forward and thankfully the medics pause for a moment. Just long enough for me to place a soft kiss on her forehead before they take her away.

I'm left standing there, alone... I look down to see her blood all over my clothes. Lifting my hands shakily I see that they're also covered in blood, and I feel a sick knot in my stomach as I fall to my knees.


	20. Waiting Room

** Rumlow POV: **

I lean forward to rest my elbows on my knees, one of my legs bouncing uncontrollably with impatience as my eyes wander again to the clock.

_She's been in there for 3 hours..._

I glance across the room to see Cap still in his uniform, face buried in his hands. He had gotten the call and dropped everything to come see her, it infuriated Pierce at first, but Clint had agreed to take over the remainder of the mission.

I look down at my hands, I had cleaned up and been given a change of clothes, but I can still feel her blood on me. I shakily run my hands back through my hair, leaning back in my seat as I glance again to the clock.

_3 and a half hours..._

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall as I try to calm myself, but I see only flashbacks to her in my arms; her blood covering my shaking hands as I fall to my knees. The sick knot in my stomach returns as the Medic's words echo around me _"she might die..."_

I clench my jaw and lean forward again, feeling my leg grow tired of the incessant bouncing. I make a conscious effort to stop, but as I glance at the clock it starts back up again.

My head jerks up as I hear someone walk through the door; one of the doctors approaches Cap, who jumps up to meet him.

"Is she okay?" Cap asks, his eyes still red from the tears he had attempted to hide.

"She'll be okay." The doctor nods, but then adds with a sigh, "Some of the blade broke off inside the wound when she was stabbed, but we managed to find it before it caused too much damage. She's lucky to be alive."

I was standing beside them now, listening intently, hanging on every word the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Cap begs, his voice cracking slightly.

The doctor takes a moment before nodding slowly. "She should be waking up soon, just don't let her move too much."

Cap darts past the doctor and bursts through the doors, and I move to follow him but the doctor puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"If it's business it can wait." He scoffs.

I narrow my eyes and step closer, gripping his coat so that he can't back away. "Don't even think about keeping me away from her." I growl at him before shoving him away and pushing through the doors towards her room.

I step slowly towards the bed, looking up to see her covered in bandages.

Cap was leaned on the bed, holding her hand and fighting back more tears.

Her eyelids start to flutter, and Cap and I both lean forward in anticipation.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or am I allowed to get some food?" She attempts to chuckle, but ends up coughing and grabbing her side.

Cap jumps up quickly, making the chair he was in fall back, and dashes out the door; no doubt to get her something to eat.

I slowly step closer, picking the seat up and scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Rumlow." She smiles weakly. "Steve said you're the one who brought me in."

I nod sharply.

She slides her hands up, attempting to push herself into a sitting position, but lets out a whimper and collapses back into the bed.

I stand and start searching the cabinets, finding only sheets, blankets and a spare set of clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asks, trying to sit up again.

I crouch down to check the drawers, and after finally finding what I was looking for I turn back to her.

I cautiously lean over her, wrapping my arm around her upper back; as she catches on to what I'm doing she obliges in hooking her arm around the back of my neck. I slowly pull her up and position the extra pillow I had found behind her, allowing her to sit up comfortably.

"Thanks, Rumlow." She breathes into my ear as I fluff her pillow.

I nod and move to sit back down, but end up lost in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." I blurt out, my voice shaking and I gently cup her cheek.

She furrows her brows and shakes her head, not understanding.

"I'm the one who told Pierce to trust you." I sniff. "I'm the reason you got sent, and the reason you got hurt. I shouldn't have let him send you alone." I kiss her forehead, then her temple then gently on the small bandage covering the cut on her cheekbone.

She shakes her head and tries to speak. "Rumlow I-"

"No." I tilt her head up so that I can look in her eyes again. "Everything is my fault. I couldn't even protect you."

"Brock..." She whispers, wiping off a tear from my cheek.

I press my forehead to hers and breathe out a sigh as I close my eyes and a small smile creeps across my face. "I've missed you calling me that."

I feel her hand across my jaw, moving its way back over my neck to tangle into my hair. Then I feel her lips press against mine. I stiffen for a moment, then relax and slowly sink into the kiss. My heart is beating hard against my chest, pounding loudly as I struggle to determine whether this is really happening.

I slowly start to move my lips against hers, and let out a small sigh as her tongue trails along my own. I grip her hair and press harder into the kiss, only to hear the heart monitor start to go crazy.

I break the kiss and press my lips to her forehead before sitting in the chair beside her.

"Doc said to take it easy so I guess that will have to wait, huh?" She chuckles softly as I take her hand in mine.

I gently press my lips to her knuckles, minding the bruises and cuts. "It's not that I'm not happy...but..." I look down and take a deep breath before continuing. "I thought you had chosen Cap..."

"Brock, why would you think that? I mean he **is** great." She chuckles softly again, making me clench my jaw and furrow my brows. She lifts her hand to run her fingers through my hair before she adds, "But he's not **you**."

I look up, surprised and slightly confused. "...What?"

She smiles and playfully tugs at my hair. "Brock, you act so cocky but you don't even know how to react when a girl tells you that it's **you** she wants."

"But...W-why me?" I stammer.

She shrugs one shoulder and bites her lip before answering. "It's always been you, Br-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers, not needing to hear another word, just needing to know she's mine. I desperately kiss her cheek, temple, forehead, nose, and back down to her lips making her giggle.

I run my fingers through her hair and look into her eyes, feeling mine start to tear up. "I thought I'd lost you...I thought you were going to die in my arms before I got the courage to apologize and tell you how I felt. I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot."

She brushes the tears from my cheeks, her own eyes tearing up as I press my lips to hers again.

** The next morning: **

Brock carefully helps you to your couch, slowly lowering you down and finally releasing you once you're completely comfortable.

"I know the doc said for me to take it easy, but I **can** walk by myself." You swat his hands away and situate the pillows so you can lean against them with your uninjured side. "I'm slow as hell, but I can do things myself."

"Shut up." He presses his lips to yours gently, knowingly silencing any protest. He pulls away slightly, smiling when he sees your look of defeat. "I'm not leaving you again, so you're stuck with me hovering. Deal with it."

You groan sarcastically. "Steve, tell him I'm fine!" You call out as you hear your best friend moving around in the kitchen.

You hear his deep chuckle as he walks over to the couch, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm not getting involved; mostly because I agree with Rumlow, we aren't leaving your side until you're better."

You groan and burry your face in one of the pillows. _So much for privacy._

Steve checks his watch and heads for the door. "I'm gonna go stock up on some food before it gets too late, and maybe a few DVDs to keep you relaxed. I'll be back later."

"Maybe a few **million** DVDs since you two aren't letting me do **anything**. And don't forget the ice cream!!!" You call after him, hearing him chuckle as he shuts the door behind him.

Brock sits beside you, gently wrapping an arm around you.

You nuzzle against his neck, placing several small kisses along his jaw before resting your head on his chest. The position makes your injury slightly uncomfortable, so you shift your legs across his lap and pull his other arm around you for warmth as you start to drift off.

You feel his lips press to your forehead as he cautiously holds you, making you giggle sleepily.

You feel him smile as his lips press against the top of your head. "What's so funny?"

You grip his shirt and nuzzle into the warm crook of his neck, breathing in that familiar leathery pine scent. "You're one of the most deadly guys in Shield, and have even kicked my ass several times, but seeing you try to be gentle is adorable. It's like you think you're gonna break me."

You hear a chuckle rumble deep in chest. "Being gentle isn't exactly my area of expertise."

You lean back just enough to look him in the eyes before pressing your lips to his. You move your lips slowly, running your hand through his hair and tugging slightly. You feel him smile into your kiss, and you decide to push your limits by taking his bottom lip between your teeth. He lets out a soft growl and grips your leg.

"You're really testing my control here." He breathes, looking at you with dark and hungry eyes.

You brush your lips lightly against his, making sure to pull at his shirt teasingly as you breathe out a reply, "But you wouldn't take advantage of me when I'm weak and injured would you, Brock?"

He closes his eyes as your fingers tug at his hair again.

"Don't push me..." He growls, his hand darting out and gripping you by the neck. His grip was gentle, but firm.

You let out a small whimper, causing his eyes to glass over before his lips crash against yours. Your lips move more urgently this time, and your tongue dances with his before your teeth graze his lip again. He groans and grips your leg harder, showing you just how much self restraint he was trying to hold on to.

You tug at his hair again before slowly sliding your hand down to his jaw, then down to his chest where you grip his shirt to pull him back into the kiss. He groans and runs his hand along your leg as yours travels lower towards his belt.

You let out a soft moan into his mouth as your hand finds the growing bulge in his jeans. You rub slowly, earning a deep growl from him as he grips your hair and breaks the kiss.

His eyes are dark, his breathing heavy, and you can't help but enjoy how his lips part in a gasp as you press your hand harder against the bulge.

He grips your wrists and closes his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before opening them again. "I don't want to hurt you."

You frown slightly, but nod in agreement as you grow aware of the stinging in your side.

He gently moves out from under your legs, placing them back on the couch so that you can lay down. "I'm going to take a cold shower...A **very** cold shower." He chuckles, then places a soft kiss on your forehead, cheek, then a slower kiss on your lips before heading for your bathroom.


	21. Healed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on this chapter having a bit more substance....BUT I've had so much going on as of late that I haven't had the proper time to sit down and write out anything worth posting, but I also didn't want to leave you guys hanging too much longer. So here is a small-ish chapter, and I promise I'll post a long - more meaningful - one soon!

3 weeks have passed since your incident, and you decided to celebrate your being fully recovered with a morning jog.

The fresh, crisp morning air against your skin, breathing in the cold sting of a beautiful autumn morning as you make your way around the park.

You make one last lap before your side begins to sting ever so slightly. Not wanting to over exert yourself so soon, you decide to head back home.

Once back at your apartment, you open the door to see a very worried Steve.

"Where have you been?" He whispers urgently, ushering you back into the hallway and shutting the door behind both of you.

"Jogging? Doc gave me a green light, said I was good to go." You beam, excited to finally be done with pesky check-ups and being fussed over.

He runs his hand down over his face and sighs. "You may have thought to tell Rumlow that before just...leaving." He throws his hands up in frustration, then looks at you expectantly.

You shrug casually and move past him for the door, but he blocks you - earning him one your infamous death glares.

"Just fair warning." He mumbles before backing away from the door. "He's gonna kill you."

You snort and move for the door, admittedly slightly amused by Steve's antics.

As soon as you open the door you see Brock standing across the room, arms crossed and jaw clenched. _Shit..._

You manage a smile, but he's not buying it. He simply snaps his fingers twice and points to the ground before him.

You sigh and roll your eyes, but comply in moving to stand in front of him.

"Where were you?" He demands.

"Jogging, the doctor visit went well and I got a green light." You shrug. "I've been cooped up so long I just wanted to do **something.** "

You look up to see his features soften from your rigid commander into your affectionate boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, running his hand back through his hair. "I've been a pain in the ass, I know."

You chuckle and move closer, placing your hands on his chest as you press your lips to his.

"Really guys?!" You hear Steve groan before slamming the door behind him.

"Well, now that he's gone..." You whisper, pushing on Brock's chest until he's backed against the wall with a 'thud'.

He grabs your hips, pulling you to him as your lips meet hungrily. You tug at his hair, making him groan into the kiss and grip your hips tighter. You take his bottom lip between your teeth, then kiss down his jaw to the sensitive skin on his neck.

His breathing is getting heavier, his exhales sounding more like raspy moans as you lightly trace your tongue along his neck.

He grips your hair, pulling you away from his neck and making you look him in the eye as he furrows his brows. "A little too soon for this don't you think?"

You press against him and arch a sly brow. "Scared I'll hurt you, Brock?"

His pupils dilate, and voice drops to a husky growl, sending a shiver down your spine as he speaks. "I guess we'll have to see who taps out first, won't we?"

He rips your shirt open before picking you up, your legs immediately going around his waist as he walks you into the bedroom. He kicks the door shut behind him, then slams you up against it as his lips find your neck.

You hold back a moan as his teeth come down on your sensitive neck, but can hold it back no longer as he grinds himself against you.

You feel his heavy breathing in your ear as he continues to slowly grind against you, causing you to moan louder and louder -begging him.

He finally tosses you on the bed and removes his shirt before climbing on top of you. Your legs wrap around his waist, and hands roam his exposed flesh. He grinds against you again, harder this time, as you tug at his pants greedily.

He chuckles at your impatience, but obliges in removing both his pants and his boxers.

"I think you're a little overdressed, sweetheart." He coos as he slowly slides your jogging shorts down.

Once your both fully undressed, he climbs back on top of you, his lips finding yours roughly.

You tug at his hips, but he only chuckles and pins your hands above your head.

"Be patient."

He moves to your neck, nipping and licking at your most sensitive spot causing you to arch your back.

You turn your head so that your lips brush against his ear. "Brock..." You moan. "Please, Brock. I need you. Brock. Please." You bite his earlobe lightly before continuing with your pleading moans.

He stops kissing your neck and tightens his grip on your wrists; his breathing becoming more uneven as your moans continue.

He releases your wrists and moves one hand down to your hip as he slowly slides himself inside you - earning moans from both of you.

You dig your nails into his shoulders as you wait for the discomfort to subside, feeling the slight pain turn into overwhelming pleasure as he begins pumping in and out.

You move your hips to meet his as best you can, but he holds you down and begins moving faster.

You feel your toes curl as the heat builds in your stomach, your back arches as you start to feel light headed, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable as he thrusts into you repeatedly. Your nails digging into his back to hold on to your sanity, but every grunt and growl from him threatens to throw you over the edge.

Your moans turn to screams of his name as your muscles tense, and finally release.

His thrusts falter, and soon he has his release as well - leaving both of you gasping for air.

"What do you say we eat and take a nap, then round two?" You ask, looking over to see a smile dangling on the corner of his lips. "Take that as a yes?"

"Hell yes."

You chuckle and give him a soft kiss on the lips before adding, "Maybe this time it can be all about you.."

He lets out a soft groan and squeezes you tight against him as he nuzzles your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!!! I'm debating on starting another fic once this one is done...but not quite sure how far to take this one. Any thoughts? I'm open to suggestions!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys in all honesty I feel as though I'm stuck with this fic. Contemplating leaving it as it is and ending it on a good note to start a different fic. Please comment your thoughts on this? Should I continue this fic or call it finished and move on to a new one?

I'd also love an opinion on which fic to do next? Or even suggestions whether it be for this fic or moving on to a new one. Thanks!   
I've been tossing around a few ideas:  
Thranduil/reader (Hobbit movies)  
Lenard McCoy/reader (Star Trek)  
Vaako/reader (Riddick)


	23. Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to the fantastic feedback I received, (thank you all so much for taking the time to comment, you had such lovely things to say and great ideas!) I've decided to continue this fic and finish it properly. This is one of several more chapters to come, and I am currently wrapping up another (longer/more interesting one) that should be uploaded this weekend! This marks the beginning of following along the Winter Soldier movie storyline, I hope you enjoy!

You're sitting on the couch, studying the lines on your hands in a vain attempt to distract yourself from Brock rushing around your apartment. He jogs past you again, and you shoot an icy glare towards his back as he disappears into your room to retrieve the last of his gear.

You let out a loud sigh as you throw your head back against the couch cushions and stare at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath you close your eyes, hold, and slowly release the breath in what sounds more like an annoyed groan than a sigh. When you open your eyes again your view of the ceiling is blocked by Brock's form leaning over you from behind the couch, he gives a sympathetic smile and brushes your cheek softly with his knuckles.

"Please, don’t be mad at me." He pleads, resting his forearms on the back of the couch to hold his face inches from yours.

You study his eyes for a moment, searching for something, anything that you can use; you only find yourself unable to stay angry with him.

You reach up and run your fingers through his hair. "I can't stay mad at you, I just feel like you aren't letting me do my job."

He lightly presses his lips to your forehead, then your temple, and then climbs over the back of the couch to flop next to you. "I know you want to go on this mission, but I think it's too soon after what happened." He raises his hand to hold off your interruption, causing you to close your mouth and attempt to listen to his reasoning. "To be honest, I'm the one that isn't ready for you to go back into the field yet. Can you just wait a little while longer? I'll be going with Cap, Black Widow, and the rest of Strike team; it'll be like taking candy from a baby, you won't even miss anything it'll be such an easy mission."

You glance over at the bags of gear he packed, contemplating an argument, but instead decide to let him have this one. _Maybe he and Steve will finally get to like each other._ You chew at the inside of your lip for a moment before returning your attention back to the conversation. "Okay, I'll stay back. On one condition."

The smile fades from his face as he scratches the stubble of his jaw. "Your conditions aren't something I'm overly fond of..."

"I will stay back, for **this** mission, and then I'm back in the field. Deal?"

He runs a hand down his face and shakes his head, a chuckle rumbling in his chest as he starts to smile. "I guess that's as good a deal as I'll get out of you." He wraps an arm around you, pulling you in for a kiss to seal the deal.

"So how did some pirates manage to get ahold of a Shield vessel anyway? Much less have the courage to ask for a ransom?"

Brock shrugs and pulls your legs across his lap, snaking his arms around you to hold you close. "Not sure, orders were to get our people out by any means necessary and that's all I need to know."

You frown slightly, his blind obedience is viewed by some as loyalty, but you aren't so sure it's always a good thing.

Brock stands up suddenly, keeping his hold to carry you bridal style.

You quickly wrap your arms around his neck to hold on. "Where are we going?"

"I want you with me until we leave, so you're coming out to the aircraft with me." He smiles and nips at your neck playfully.

You unravel your arms from around his neck as he sets you down, and set your hands on your hips as you make a show of pretending to be deep in thought. "So..." You furrow your brows and shake your head. "Not only do I have to stay behind, but you want me to escort you out to the bird and wave happily as you leave for a mission without me? And, might I add, with my best friend; **without me**."

He throws one of his bags over his shoulder, holding a second in his hand and grins from ear to ear. "Yep!" He smacks your ass with his free hand and kisses your cheek, "Can you grab my other bag?"

You chuckle to yourself as you shoulder his last bag before following him out the door.

Once you make it to the airfield, he shows you around the craft they will be taking. "Alright." You sigh. "I changed my mind, I'm coming."

He spins around to face you, his wide eyes meeting your wide smile; the tension in his shoulders immediately melts away as he shakes his head. "Not funny!"

You step forward just enough to grip the shoulder straps of his tactical vest to pull him against you. He raises a brow as his signature cocky grin spreads across his features, and you slide one hand up the rest of the strap to his neck, then tangle your fingers in his hair as you press your body flush with his.

You feel his hands run down your sides to grip your hips, as your other hand runs down his vest to his belt.

He lets out a breath and press his lips to yours, moving them slowly as your hand travels lower.

_*click*_

His lips stop moving and his eyes shoot open; he slowly pulls away and looks down to your hand. "Really?!" He growls, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Gotcha." You chuckle as you take the classic movie poster 'gun holding stance' and pretend to blow smoke from the barrel.

"How did you even get it from the holster anyway?"

"I had the best teacher." You smile and kiss him as you replace the gun. "Don't worry." You wink at him jokingly. "I won't tell anyone you're getting rusty."

He squeezes you and chuckles. "You distracted me, it wasn't fair."

"Alright lovebirds." You hear Steve call as he enters the back of the craft.

You leave Brock to give Steve a big hug. He picks you up and spins you around before glancing at Brock.

You laugh as he sets you down, and pretend not to notice the glare shared between the two men.

You squint into the distance, raising your hand to block out the sun as you step out of the craft. "Well guys, looks like the rest of your crew is here. Guess I'd better get going before I'm tempted to come along with you." You turn back to see a nervous glance pass between Steve and Brock, and throw your hands up. "Jeez, laugh a little. Come on I was kidding."

Steve manages an uneasy laugh, and Brock steps forward to give you a quick kiss on your cheek before whispering. "I'll be home soon."

The rest of the men pile onboard, and Natasha greets you with a small hug and a smile before joining the crew. You give a final wave as you turn to leave.

"Behave while we're gone!" Brock yells over the roaring of the engines coming to life.

You wave one final time before making your way back inside the building.

You know Brock would want you to stay in sight until they took off, but you can't bring yourself to watch everyone go without you.

** The next day: **

You groan and roll over, pulling a pillow over your head and curling up into a ball. You feel yourself start to drift away again, but louder knocking sounds from your door. Groaning again you sprawl out on the bed and look at your alarm clock for the time; 7:29. _This was supposed to be a day to myself._ You roll over and hide under your blankets; more knocking forces you to throw back the covers and blink a few times to adjust to the light properly.

"Hang on!" You call out as you roll from the comfort of your bed and thump onto the floor. The floor was harder than you anticipated, but at least you succeed in waking up fully.

Quickly throwing on a sweater and a pair of shorts, you run to the door and open it to see Steve.

"Hey Ste-"

"We need to talk, now." He brushes past you and sits on your couch with a huff.

"Good to see you, too..." You close the door and pad towards the couch to sit next to Steve. "What's wrong?"

"The mission..." He shakes his head and throws a pillow, an uncharacteristic outburst for your calm and collected friend.

"Hey." You scoot closer to him and motion for him to sit forward slightly, allowing you to squeeze in between him and the couch to massage his shoulders. "Better?"

He nods slightly and relaxes as you work the tense muscles near his neck. "Fury gave Nat an extra mission that I wasn't made aware of. He said that he didn't think I'd be comfortable with it so he 'compartmentalized' the information. Then he showed me some stuff...I don't even know what to think about it, but I know it can't be good."

You slide your arms over his shoulders and tug lightly so that he leans back against you, and rest your chin on his shoulder as your hands trace the designs on the chest of his suit. He sighs and takes one of your hands in his, holding it to his chest as he furrows his brows. You run your free hand through his hair and make him turn his head to face you.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, but if you aren't comfortable you don't have to."

"No..." He shakes his head and squeezes your hand against his chest. "You're probably the only person I trust right now, I just don't even know what's going on. Fury had Nat retrieve data on a flash drive while we were on that ship, and he won't tell me what's on it or why it was so important."

You purse your lips and rest your cheek on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, you're smart and persistent."

He chuckles and kisses the top of your head.

"Brock is a lucky man, and I hate to ask but..." He looks away and sits forward slightly so that you can shift to sit beside him. "Can we keep this conversation between us? Just until I figure things out."

"Of course, whatever you need, Steve." You smile as he wraps an arm around your shoulders. "But can I ask you a favor?"

He looks down at you questioningly. "What?"

"Take a shower? Seriously I know you were stressed about this, but you could have showered and changed out of your suit before rushing over here."

He laughs and squeezes you tight as you vainly attempt to push him away.

"Alright, I'll go clean up. Maybe we can grab lunch later?" He smiles and you nod in response.

He kisses your cheek and moves to leave; pausing at the door, he turns to face you again. "Brock really is a lucky guy."

You manage a small smile, but it fades as soon as the door closes behind him.

_How did I not see it? All this time..._ You think back to the movie nights and the spontaneous lunches out that you shared together, and it all seems so clear to you now. You feel an ache in your chest and a familiar sting welling up in your eyes. _Oh, Steve...I'm so sorry I didn't see it before..._


	24. Conspiracy

The wind on your face relaxes you as you sit out on your balcony, the slowly setting sun painting the sky with brilliant colors to soothe your thoughts.

You hear your door unlock and turn to see Brock; he’s all cleaned up and holds a bouquet of roses in one hand with a bag of takeout in the other. You smile to yourself, biting back a giggle as he looks around the apartment for you. Slowly sliding the balcony doors open, you step inside and fake a look of innocence as his brows furrow in confusion.

“Were you out there the whole time?” He points towards the balcony.

“What? Me?” You feel a small smile tugging at the edge of your lips as Brock shakes his head.

“You had better be glad you’re so damn gorgeous…” He hands you the bouquet and kisses your cheek, whispering in your ear. “I’ve killed for less.”

You giggle softly and close your eyes as you breathe in the sweet aroma of the roses. “I was just enjoying the view; you look cute when you’re frustrated.” You open your eyes and see the corner of his lips turn up slightly.

“I’m glad you like the flowers.” He kisses your cheek again before placing the food on the table and begins removing containers. “I got your favorite.”

“You’re too good to me.” You place the flowers in a large cup for now, and move behind Brock to wrap your arms around his waist.

You feel him hesitate before turning to face you; embracing you in return. “I just want to show you how special you are, and how lucky I feel to have you…to have us.” He squeezes his arms tighter around you and lets out a deep breath before continuing, “I never thought I’d have this.”

Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, you plant small kisses up to his ear, “Are you going soft, Brock?”

You feel his fingers grip your ponytail and tug roughly, forcing you to lean your head back. He studies your eyes, and then your lips before releasing his grip on your hair to caress your cheek. “Only for you, love.” Heat rises in your cheeks as a blush plays across your features, causing him to chuckle. “Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.”

“Don’t worry,” You place a soft kiss on his lips. “I know you have a tough guy image to uphold, boss.”

His hands travel slowly down your back to your ass, which he grips to pull you against him. “Did I ever tell you how I like when you call me boss?”

You lightly trail your fingers up through the back of his hair, and then pull his face closer to brush your lips against his as you speak, “I’d rather call you ‘sir’.”

He lets out a deep growl as he lifts you up, your legs wrapping around his waist just as he slams your back against the wall. His lips crash against yours and one of his hands holds you up while the other roams over your figure causing you to let out a breathy moan.

His lips move to your neck, and you grip his hair as he finds the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck. A soft whimper escapes from you and you tug at his hair to pull him away from your neck. He chuckles and wraps his free arm around your waist, pulling you away from the wall to set you on the counter. With both of his hands now free, one keeps your hands restrained behind your back while the other grips your hair forcing you to lean your head back. His lips return to your neck, almost immediately finding the sensitive spot again.

One of your legs runs up his side as your back arches, a pleading moan from your lips causing him to release your hands to grip your thigh and grind against you. You grip his shoulders and tug at his shirt, which he obliges in removing; you bite your bottom lip and unsuccessfully try to hold back a whimper at the sight of him. His eyes darken as he sees your reaction, and then he roughly pulls you against him, gripping around your waist to carry you to the bedroom.

Your back slams against the bed, and Brock’s weight is instantly on top of you; his lips on yours as one of his hands holds himself up, and the other hitches your thigh up on his hip. He breaks away just long enough to lift you up and take your shirt off, and then he pins your hands above your head as he slides both yours and his pants down.

A loud moan of anticipation sounds from your lips as he positions himself above you, his grip on your wrists tightening as you squirm beneath him.

“You like when I take charge?” He breathes, his voice is husky and seductive; it makes you whimper even more.

You manage a reply with a, “Yes, sir” but it comes out sounding more like a moan.

Brock growls and grips your hip with his free hand, biting your neck as he slowly enters you, earning moans from both of you. Your legs wrap around his waist as he starts to move faster, your moans getting louder and more incoherent as you try to keep your grip on reality. He releases your hands to steady himself as his thrusts become rougher.

You arch your back and dig your nails into his shoulders, screaming out his name and begging him not to stop. He smiles and bites his bottom lip as he continues, each move he makes brining you closer to the edge, your vision starting to blur slightly as you finally reach your release. Brock slows to a steady pace, his lips meeting yours for a slow kiss. He groans slightly and breaks the kiss to bury his face against your neck as his muscles tense, his own release building and finally passing.

He moves to lay beside you, pulling you against him with face still nuzzling your neck as he catches his breath. You turn to grab your shirt, but he stops you and caresses your cheek to look in your eyes.

He smiles softly and brushes his lips against yours. “Can we just stay like this for a while?”

You run your fingers through his hair as his hands snake around your waist. “Of course we can.”

Your lips meet in a lazy kiss as his hands softly trail up and down your back. When he breaks away from the kiss, he studies your features, causing a blush to rise to your cheeks. He chuckles and brushes the stray strands of hair away from your face, dragging his knuckles gently down your cheek and then running his thumb across your lips before he shifts to sit up on his elbow. You look up at him questioningly, and see his eyes water up slightly before he lays back down.

“Brock, what’s wrong?” You move up so that you can run your fingers through his hair and kiss his temple down to his jaw, earning a small chuckle from him.

He pulls you closer and leans his forehead against yours, his eyes closed as he holds your face in his hands, his fingers tangled in the back of your hair as his thumbs stroke your cheeks. “I think I love you…”

Your eyes open to see him staring back at you, his eyes slightly red and the threat of tears trailing along the edge. “Is that a bad thing?” You whisper, your breath catching.

He presses his lips to yours urgently, holding them there for a moment before breaking away and shaking his head. “I love you, but I don’t deserve you.” He sniffs and presses his forehead to yours again as he squeezes his eyes shut to hold back the tears. “I can’t lose you, I almost lost you once… I just… I can’t handle that.”

You sit up and pull him close, caressing his head to your chest as he clings to you. “Brock,” you whisper, placing several kisses along the top of his head and down to his temple as he looks up at you, “I love you, more than anything. You won’t lose me.”

He pulls you in for another kiss, this one being much softer than the last.

** The next morning: **

You feel someone running their fingers through your hair, brushing the bangs out of your face, and open your eyes to see Brock.

“Hey.” You stretch and blink your eyes a few times, and then look back towards him. “Why are you in your combats?”

“I’ve gotta go over some stuff with the team about the mission, Pierce says he needs the paperwork done today.” He leans over and kisses your forehead, your cheek, and then your lips. “I’ll be back later, love.”

He moves to leave, but you grip the strap of his shoulder holster and pull him back down for a longer kiss. He leans over you, snaking one of his arms around your waist and letting out a soft groan as you bite his lip.

“Baby, I’ve gotta go.” He chuckles, and pins your hands above your head, pointing his finger warningly at you with his free hand as he slowly releases your wrists.

You push out your bottom lip in a pout, making him smile as he kisses your cheek one last time. He steps out of the room and you hear him move for the front door; you call after him, “Don’t slam the-“ **_*thud*_** “….door…”

You shake your head and force yourself out of bed, you glance at the clock as you’re sliding on a pair of pants; 5:37 a.m. You groan and pad into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

Just as you get comfortable on the couch, cereal bowl in hand and spoon just about to enter your mouth, a knock comes from the door. You purse your lips and place the spoon back in the bowl as you set it on the coffee table, and then move to the door.

“Steve? Are you okay?”

He brushes past you, and pulls you away from the door as he shuts and locks it. You furrow your brows but he moves to the couch and buries his face in his hands. “Nick Fury was killed.”

You sit numbly beside him.

“He was ambushed by someone, and then he showed up at my apartment…” He shakes his head and looks at you, his eyes seeming lost and confused. “I have no idea why he came to my apartment, but there was a shooter waiting at the next building. I couldn’t catch him; there was something strange about him.” He looks at you and runs his fingers back through his hair, then tugs at his earlobe twice as if he had an itch; a code, there was more to the story that he couldn’t tell you here.

“I’m so sorry, Steve.” You move closer and put a hand on his shoulder to show that you understood his message. “If there’s anything that I can-“

“Half an hour.” He interrupts, glancing at his watch as he stands and moves for the door. “I have a meeting with Pierce to review what happened with Nick, but it shouldn’t take long. Meet me in the lobby in half an hour and we can go out to lunch or something.”

You nod, understanding he needed to talk to you away from prying ears. “Sounds like a plan.” You wrap your arms around him, and he squeezes you back as though not wanting to let go. “I’ll see you in half an hour for lunch.” You force a smile, and hope he’s just being paranoid as you shut the door behind him.

You quickly eat your cereal, and decide to shower before going down to the lobby to wait for Steve. You turn on your music and stand under the soothing heat of the streaming water, enjoying the therapeutic drum it creates against your skin. You finish your shower and throw on casual clothes, hoping to get out the door quickly and inconspicuously. Locking the apartment door behind you, you take a deep breath and contemplate what Steve could have gotten himself into as you step into the elevator. On the ride down you can hear distant sounds of commotion, of what exactly you aren’t sure.

The elevator opens up to the lobby, and you see people running and shouting everywhere. Broken glass covers the now cracked floor, and several Shield agents are attempting to keep the crowd of people calm and away from the crater-like dent in the middle of the mess.

You look around for Steve, but see him nowhere. Several people are pointing up, causing you to follow their gaze; there’s a shattered glass elevator several stories up with what looks to be unconscious agents inside. You spin around to find someone, anyone that can give you information. A security guard walks by, and you catch his arm gently, stepping in front of him to gain his attention.

“Please, sir. I’m with Shield’s Strike team, what happened here?”

The old man shakes his head. “I always thought he was a nice young fellow, that Captain America, but he came bustin’ down here on that shield of his and scarin’ everybody. He looked around for a moment, and then he ran outta here like there was no tomorrow.”

You look around at the destruction of the lobby, glass everywhere, panic-stricken workers huddled together, and you know Steve couldn’t have done this. “Why? Do you know what was wrong?”

The old security guard just purses his lips and places a gentle hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry young lady; he was your friend wasn’t he? I’m not sure what set ‘em off, but he attacked a whole elevator full of them Shield agents, including your Strike team.”

Your gaze shoots up towards the elevator, and you feel your chest tighten as you look back to the old man. “The whole team?”

He nods solemnly. “Knocked all of ‘em unconscious, all ‘cept you, little lady.”

_Brock…_ “I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you so much, sir.” You run back towards the elevator, furiously pressing the button as hard as you can in an attempt to make it move faster.


	25. Cranberry Juice

You burst through the door of your apartment, darting around to pack your combat gear; you’re clearly going to need it. Hearing something move in your room, you pause in the hallway, and slowly peek around your bedroom door to see a figure hunched over your bed.

You cautiously approach the figure. “Brock?”

He turns to face you, giving a weak smile as he attempts to stand up straight. He manages to mutter a “hey”, before wincing and clutching at his side as he doubles over.

You rush to his side, giving him support to straighten back up slowly. “What happened?” You ask, hoping there’s another explanation.

You feel him tense, and he gives you a sympathetic look before running a hand down over his face. “I don’t even know where to start…” He takes a deep breath and winces slightly, clutching at his side as he lowers himself onto the side of your bed. “Pierce called us in saying someone had gone rogue, that someone had withheld information about Fury’s death was labeled a fugitive. Pierce told us to stop him by any means necessary…” He looks up at you, pain filling his eyes as he searches for the words to say. He takes your hands in his and pulls you down to sit next to him before continuing. “Babe…It was Cap…Steve is the traitor. He attacked a whole elevator of us when we tried to take him in for questioning, and then crashed down in the lobby before running off.”

You nod your head solemnly, not sure if you should let on that you had been to the lobby already. You still don’t know what to trust about the situation without knowing all the facts for yourself; Steve had wanted to tell you something, whatever he knew had to be the answer to all of this. One thing you know for sure, you need to see what really happened in that elevator.

You glance at Brock, running your fingers softly through his hair to reassure him.

“I’m sorry. I know how much he meant to you.” He brushes a stray hair back behind your ear, caressing your cheek gently before dropping his hand.

You give him a faint smile. “You look pretty wore out… How about you shower real quick and I’ll fix you something to drink so you can lay down?”

You lean over to kiss his cheek, moving to grab a spare set of his clothes for him before padding out to the kitchen. You pour a glass of cranberry juice, and peer into the hallway to listen for the shower; you hear it, and quickly move to break open two small sleeping pills into the juice. Stirring the drink slowly to dissolve the powder, you suddenly hesitate. _Why am I doing this…?_ You hear the shower cut off, and think of Steve once more, as you quickly hide the pill bottle and finish stirring the drink.

You hear the bathroom door open, and you stare at the drink in your hands as Brock approaches.

“That for me?” He asks, motioning towards the drink. “Hope it has vodka in it.”

You chuckle softly and shake your head, looking up to see him rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Your eyes travel lower, noticing his lack of a shirt, but also the bruises forming along his body. Pursing your lips, you hold out the drink towards him, deciding that this is what needs to be done; you have to find out what’s really going on.

“It has some muscle relaxer in it, I’m not sure you should mix it with alcohol. So, cranberry juice it is.” You shrug and force a smile, hoping he’s too tired to notice.

He takes the drink, swirling it before he quickly gulps it down. “Whatever helps me relax, thanks babe.” He steps closer, setting the glass on the counter behind you as he gently tilts your chin up so that you meet his gaze. “Don’t worry about the bruises; we’ve both had our share.”

You feel his lips press to yours, a rare softness to them conveying his attempt at comforting you as he takes your hand and leads you to the couch. Gently pushing him back, you lay slightly on top of him, and press your lips to his. He pulls you against him as you lay your head on his chest, listening to his breathing start to slow. Cautiously, you slide over him to lift yourself off the couch, and gently drape a blanket over him.

Looking at your watch, you note that you have about 3 hours until he wakes up. Quickly dressing in your combats, and leaving your gear pack here for now, you make your way out to the elevator.

** Security office: **

The man at the desk runs his eyes over you, smiling appreciatively. “What can I do for you, angel?”

You show him your Strike team ID badge, and his smile falters. “Not so quick to call me angel now, are you?”

The man shrugs, and looks at your badge again. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing on a team like that? Rumlow’s a notorious cold hearted brute; it must be hard working for a hard-ass like that.”

Snatching your badge back, you can’t help but grin from ear to ear as you reply, “I like what I do.” You shrug and move towards the tech door, but hesitate and turn back for a moment. “By the way, Rumlow is my boyfriend.”

You chuckle as the man’s face drops, and slide your ID to unlock the door. You enter, and move over behind one of the men behind a group of computers.

“What can I do for you, agent?” He asks, looking up to smile at you.

“Well…” You look at the various computer screens, seeing feeds from security cameras around HQ. “I need to see the footage from the event that occurred earlier; I’m pretty sure you know which one I’m talking about. Can you do that for me?”

He nods, and drums his fingers rapidly along the keyboard before pointing to two screens. “The one on the left will show the elevator feed, and the right will show the lobby.”

He presses another button, and you lean over the back of his chair to study the screen as the footage starts. You see Steve in an elevator full of agents, and as the footage plays on you find yourself gripping the tech’s shoulder.

_Brock was right…he attacked everyone._

You notice Steve exchange a few words with Brock, and you grip the tech’s shoulder tighter, making him squirm. “Sorry…” You release your grip and point to the elevator footage. “Can you rewind that, and turn up the volume?”

His fingers race over the keys, and he shakes his head as he turns to you. “There was a glitch and the cameras didn’t record any sound for the elevator.”

“What?” You lean forward, studying the replay of the footage in a vain attempt to read their lips. “Was it only the elevator that was effected?”

The tech nods, and points to the other screen as Steve bursts through the elevator and crashes down in the lobby. The tech turns up the volume as Steve steadies himself, and you feel a clutching pain in your heart when Steve’s voice calls out your name as he searches for you. Your eyes start to water as you watch him drive off on his motorcycle, and you feel a renewed sense of urgency to find out the **whole** truth.

You ask the tech to replay the event again on a repeating loop, and study the footage over and over for any clues as to where Steve might be. The tech offers you his seat, and leaves to go on his lunch break. When he returns, he finds that you’re still studying the footage.

“I don’t think you’re going to find anything on there.” He states, handing you a cup of coffee. “Thought you could use some of this, you’ve been at it a while.”

You take the coffee gratefully, and sip it as you rub your forehead in frustration.

“Don’t you have research teams to do this stuff for you?” He asks, motioning to a stack of notes you’ve taken.

“This is a little more personal.” You sigh, and glance at your watch. “Shit. I’ve gotta go.” You grab your notes and take a few more gulps of coffee before muttering a “thanks” to the tech on your hurried dash out the door.

You quickly make your way back up to your apartment, tucking your notes in a spare pocket of your pants before walking through the door. You peer over the couch cautiously; cursing as you notice Brock is no longer laying there.

“Hey, I was just about to call you. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Brock’s voice sounds from behind you, startling you slightly. “Babe…We got a mission, and I completely understand if you need to stay behind for this one. I’ll take the heat from Pierce.”

You furrow your brows, seeing that he’s in mostly civilian clothes, his weapons hidden and a gear pack over his shoulder. “Why would I stay behind? And why aren’t you in full gear?”

“My gear is in the pack, it’s more of an undercover thing since we’ll be in public.” He says, pulling the pack further up his shoulder to get a better grip. “And I figured you would want to stay behind….because of who Pierce has us going after…”

You feel your fists clench at your sides, and have to make a conscious effort to relax them as you take a deep breath. “I’m not staying behind, especially not when you’re going after Steve.”

“Babe I-“

“No, Brock.” You step forward, shoving him back against the wall, a finger pointed in warning as he opens his mouth to protest. “I’m **not** staying behind, that’s final. This is my job Brock; **our** job… and I intend to do what needs to be done.”

His lips turn up in a smile as he straightens his pack over his shoulder, and steps away from the wall to wrap his other arm around your waist. “That’s my girl, yet another reason I love you.”

“You’re not talking me out of this.” You purse your lips, and turn to grab your own pack.


	26. Let's Go To the Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire time I wrote this I kept imagining Robin Scherbatsky from How I Met Your Mother in her Robin Sparkles video, not sure if it was because of the mall or the fact that the same actress also plays Agent Maria Hill; maybe it's both reasons. Regardless, it was very difficult to keep this chapter serious and avoid having characters break out in song just for the hell of it.

“Why are we at a mall?” You glance around, zipping up your coat for shelter from the brisk air as you step out of the SUV.

“Cap is with Romanoff, they stole Shield data are going to be looking for somewhere public that’s unlikely to be traced; this was a viable place to start.” He pulls his own coat on, motioning for the the team to follow him inside. “I want all of you to cover the bottom floor, I’ll start upstairs and work my way down.” The team breaks apart, and you move to do the same, but Brock pulls you back. “You’re with me on this one.”

You nod slightly, feeling agitated at the thought of being watched over like a child. Following Brock to the escalators, you glance around in a mock attempt to seem as though you’ve followed his lead in scanning the crowd during your ascent. Glancing back over Brock’s shoulder, you notice Steve and Natasha on the down escalator moving right towards the two of you. Panic sets in as you look to Brock, his line of vision crossing over them just as Natasha suddenly kisses Steve. You hold your breath, feeling each second pass as though it was an eternity as you wait for Brock to inevitably notice them. The sound of your heart pounds in your ears, and your lungs start to ache as you watch Brock’s line of sight; they pass right by you, and you finally take a painful breath as you realize he had looked right over them.

The two of you step off onto the second floor, and Brock turns to you, completely oblivious to having just missed the exact people he was here to find. “You take the left, I’ll cover the right, and then we can meet back right here if we don’t find anything. Keep in contact.” He taps his earpiece and turns away to search the other half.

You turn and move slowly down the other end, going through the motions for show as your mind drifts to Steve. It must have been the kiss, people always seemed to avoid public displays of affection at all costs; you smile to yourself and shake your head. _Smart move Natasha._

Thinking back to your and Steve’s earlier conversations, his paranoia now not seeming so far-fetched, you suddenly remember him telling you about a suspicious thumb drive that Fury had sent Natasha to collect data with. _That must be the data they stole…whatever is on that drive must have the explanation to all this. I hope you know what you’re doing Steve…_ You sigh and furrow your brows. _I wish **I** knew what you were doing._

Looking around you realize you’ve made it back to the escalators already, and continue to pretend scanning the crowd as Brock makes his way towards you.

“No sign of them, top floor or bottom. We’re going to have to search somewhere else.” He clenches his jaw and glances around. “I was sure they’d be here…”

A small smile creeps over your face as you think how close he’d been without even noticing them, all because of a kiss.

“Why are you smiling?”

You look up to meet his questioning gaze, and shrug as you run your eyes over him. “Just thinking about how sexy you look on mission.”

His signature cocky smile spreads from ear to ear, showing you that he bought into your little excuse. “Is that so?” He moves closer and places his hands on your hips, pulling you flush against him. “Well, when we get home we can-“ He pauses mid-sentence and furrows his brows, his hand moving to his earpiece as he replies with a “Yes, sir.”

You quirk one eyebrow curiously, but he only motions for you to follow him down to the lower floor as he orders the rest of the team to regroup at the SUV.

“Alright team.” He barks as the two of you approach the remainder of the team. “We’ve got a new lead; there was a ping from an abandoned military base in New Jersey, it’s believed to be Cap and Romanoff. Everyone gear up, and let’s move out! I don’t want any piddling around; I want everyone ready to go **yesterday**! Get moving!”

Everyone scrambles to do just that, shedding their coats in exchange for tactical vests and holsters before piling back into the SUV. Brock climbs into the driver’s seat, and gives you a discreet sympathetic look as you climb in the passenger seat beside him. You can hear the rest of the team in the back, ammo being loaded, knives being sharpened, talk of action amongst teammates, and all the usual pre-mission antics; all you can do is stare out the window and watch the scenery change from buildings to trees as you near your destination. Every mile closer, you feel a pit of emptiness and worry grow as the ache in your chest intensifies.

_Please be gone by the time we get there…_


	27. Camp Lehigh

Brock slows the vehicle, coming to a stop at the rusted gates of what looked to be an abandoned military training facility. Everyone steps out of the SUV and checks their gear, noting a second vehicle parked to the side.

“They’re definitely here.” Brock checks his gun before holstering it again, and then motions for the team to fan out.

Moving forward slowly, you notice a dilapidated sign that has fallen to the ground and been covered by years of dirt and grass. You kneel and pull some of the weeds off before wiping away the thick layer of dirt to reveal its message - Camp Lehigh. Furrowing your brows, you stand and leave the sign to look at the remains of the facility.

_Why does this place sound so familiar?_

Brock’s voice suddenly rings out, shouting for everyone to take cover as he tackles you into a nearby ditch, shielding your body with his own. You turn your head slightly to give him a questioning glance, but he pulls you to his chest, shielding you your face and blocking your view just as a missile can be heard overhead. The ground shakes violently as you hear a large explosion not too far off; clumps of dirt rain down, and you feel Brock slowly shift to look around.

“Shit…” He mutters, shaking his head as he looks back down to you. “Are you okay?”

You manage a small smile, ruffling his hair to shake free bits of dirt. “Probably going to have bruises from that tackle, but I’m fine.”

He chuckles softly and caresses your cheek. “Smart ass.” Shifting his weight slightly, he stands and reaches a hand down to help you up.

You brush yourself off and turn to see what remains of the base; most of the flames have gone out, but the whole base was reduced to rubble. You feel your chest clench, and without thinking you rush forward towards the debris; Brock wraps an arm around your waist, and grips your wrists with his free hand to hold you back.

He kisses your cheek and back of your neck softly before whispering into your ear, “I know you want to find him, but we need to go in as a team. Okay?” His grip slowly loosens, allowing you to move away from him. “Okay?”

You nod hesitantly, and take a deep breath to calm yourself as Brock signals to the team to move forward for a full sweep of the debris. You take up the back, and slowly climb through the heaps of rubble, falling slightly behind as the rest of the team branches off. Your eyes move along the rubble, searching, but not really wanting to find anything; you know you don’t want to find them here, not like this.

A slight movement catches your eye somewhere down in a small crater-like hole. Glancing around, you see that the rest of the team is engrossed with their own search, and you look over the edge of the hole, not entirely sure how you would get back out once you lowered yourself in. You squint your eyes towards what looks to be a face underneath a large section of rubble. Pursing your lips, you glance around once last time before lowering yourself down into the pit, dropping the last couple of feet to reach the bottom.

You slowly move towards where you saw something, gun drawn in anticipation as you kneel to look through a small opening.

You gasp and cover your mouth as tears blur your vision. Standing slowly, you holster your gun and look back towards the opening, Steve’s pleading eyes all that’s visible from his ash-covered face. Brock’s voice rings out in the distance as he calls your name, and you hear his footsteps move closer. Your head swims as you glance back and forth from Steve to the ledge just above the pit; Brock’s footsteps dangerously close as you finally make the decision. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, mentally apologizing for what you’re about to do.

Turning back to Steve, you make a discreet signal for him to get as low as he can and to stay quiet. Brock’s footsteps stop just at the ledge, and he calls down to you in a questioning tone. You look over your shoulder at him, kicking around some of the smaller pieces of rubble as you let out a sigh.

“Are you okay?” He asks, his voice a little softer this time.

Shrugging your shoulders slightly, you kick a larger piece of rubble and watch it roll along; you allow yourself a small smile before composing yourself and turning to face Brock. “I thought I saw something, but I guess it was just debris settling.”

He nods, seeming to buy it as he scans the pit, and then he kneels at the edge and offers a hand down for you. Moving forward, you jump up to grasp his hand, and attempt to find footing as he pulls you out of the pit. Dusting off, you glance back over the edge, ensuring the larger rubble you had kicked still covered the opening where Steve and Natasha were hiding. You let out a small sigh, and turn to Brock as he signals to the rest of the team.

“It’s all clear, men. Let’s move out.” He waits for the rest of the team to move ahead, and then wraps his arms around you as he places several soft kisses down your temple and cheek. “Not finding them means they’re probably alive.” He tilts your chin up and gives you a small reassuring nod before dabbing your nose with some ash from his glove.

You squint your eyes at him, but can’t fight the smile tugging at your lips as you wipe the tip of your nose against the back of your hand. He moves to follow the team, keeping one arm around you to pull you with him.

As you fasten your seatbelt, you look out the window of the SUV at what remains of the base, and can’t help but feel a pang of guilt at lying to Brock. You lean your forehead against the cool of the window and close your eyes in an attempt to relax, but all you can think of is Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so as my readers know, this is a Rumlow fic, and it's going to stay that way. HOWEVER, I really do find myself wanting to write a Steve fic. Would anyone be interested if I started one? I would love to write one, and I would most likely keep the same character traits for the reader but change the storyline.


	28. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter done/posted. I've been incredibly busy with taking classes over the summer semester so I can get my degree sooner, and also just life in general. Thank you everyone for being so patient, and hopefully this chapter will be to your liking! It's slightly longer than most, and I enjoyed writing it. I should be posting more regularly before too long!

You pad through the living room and out onto the balcony, running a towel through your freshly washed hair before relaxing into one of the chairs. You lift your feet and rest your heels against the railing, leaning back in your seat as you watch the city go about their daily lives, completely unaware that any of this was going on. You close your eyes to breathe in the fresh air, and try to piece together some of the things Steve told you with the events that have unfolded.

You tilt your head to the side, noticing Brock approach as you peek out of the corner of your eye. “They’ve found Cap. He, Natasha, and some guy named Sam are causing a whole hell of a lot of trouble in the middle of the city.” He runs a hand down over his face before placing both hands on his hips, his signature stance of authority. “I don’t think you should come.”

Standing slowly, you ring your hair with the towel one more time before grabbing your gear pack and padding towards the front door. You glance back to see Brock’s questioning stare, and simply snap your fingers twice before pointing to the door in mockery of his favored commanding gesture.

He cracks a cocky grin before moving to stand before you, and pulls you close to press his lips possessively to yours. “That’s my girl.” He moves his lips against yours again, and his teeth playfully nip at your bottom lip before he caresses your cheek to look in your eyes. “We’d better get going.”

You nod in agreement and follow his lead to a waiting group of SUVs, the rest of the team already awaiting his arrival.

“The mission is simple: Pierce wants them brought in alive if possible and the Asset is keeping them busy until we arrive. Let’s move out.” The men all nod before climbing into the vehicles, leaving you and Brock last.

You face him questioningly. “The Asset?”

He purses his lips and glances around before stepping closer to speak in a low voice. “He’s also called the Winter Soldier. It’s mostly classified, but what I **can** say is that you need to stay away from him. He’s unpredictable and extremely dangerous.” He gives you a small kiss on the cheek, and smiles reassuringly as he nods towards the front SUV.

You climb into the passenger seat, as usual, while Brock gets situated in the driver’s seat. He tosses your pack in the back, and you glance around questioningly as you realize the SUV is empty other than Brock and yourself.

He shrugs. “You said you’d change on the way, so I ordered an extra SUV for some privacy.”

You chuckle softly and give him a quick kiss on the cheek as you climb into the back seat, and quickly begin changing into your combat attire.

Only a few moments pass before you’re fully changed, and crawling back into the front seat, making only last minute adjustments to ensure your vest is properly secured.

You notice Brock glance over as you pull your hair back into a bun, his eyes dragging over you slightly before his attention turns back to the road.

You shake your head, noticing the rear view mirror had been adjusted down slightly. “You watched didn’t you?”

The corner of his mouth twitches up slightly before he looks over to meet your gaze. “Why would I do that?” He raises a sly brow and slips his bottom lip between his teeth in an unsuccessful attempt to bite back a grin.

You smile and shake your head again, readjusting the rear view mirror as Brock turns his attention back to the road.

The SUV lurches to the side slightly, and you look forward to see wrecked cars lining the street. Brock speeds up slightly, the sound of gunshots sounding off to alert that you’re nearing your destination.

You see two figures standing amongst all the wreckage and smoke, and the other SUVs speed around to help block off the area. Brock throws the vehicle in park and jumps out, gun drawn, with you following close behind. Almost immediately, you recognize one of the figures as Steve, and your chest tightens with an almost unbearable pang of guilt as you close in around him with the rest of the team.

All guns are pointed at Steve, who is now kneeling with his hands behind his head. One of the men move forward, but Brock motions for him to stay back, instead glancing at you. He purses his lips slightly, and you understand the message clearly.

_Steve won’t fight back if I’m the one to restrain him._

You take a deep breath, and holster your gun in exchange for a set of restraints as you move behind Steve. Glancing over your shoulder, you see Brock nod reassuringly, and the rest of the team pointing their weapons, all ready to shoot your best friend. Time seems to slow as you glance back down at Steve, and kneel down on one knee behind him. You hear your team shuffle slightly behind you, but no one approaches as you gently move Steve’s hands down behind his back to place the restraints. Looking up you see that he’s turned his head slightly in order to see you, tears in his eyes as you click the restraints to lock them.

You feel your own eyes start to sting as you comb your fingers through the back of his hair, taming some of the stray tuffs before placing a soft kiss against his temple. You feel a tear run down your cheek as you pull away, Steve’s eyes meeting your own and conveying a pleading helplessness that you’ve never seen there before.

Another tear streams down your face as Steve turns his head away, you place your hand hesitantly against the back of his neck to run your fingers through his hair once more in an attempt to provide any sort of comfort you can. He glances back at you for a moment, but then turns away again to look forward. You stand slowly, feeling as though you’ve lost him, and look forward with a sense of numbness as men move forward and take him away.

You notice Brock waiting patiently out of the corner of your eye, but you can’t seem to look away from the pair of eyes straight ahead. They were locked with Steve’s until he was taken away, and then they bore into yours with a sense of confused anger that left you standing paralyzed. You recognized this man, and suddenly your eyes widen with the realization that this was what Steve was trying to convey. He wasn’t looking away from you in disgust; he was trying to tell you something about this man.

Feeling someone touch your cheek, you’re jolted from your trance, and turn slightly to see Brock.

“Are you okay? I was calling you and you were just standing there, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He brushes his thumb over your cheek, but your silence causes him to follow your gaze. His jaw clenches as he sees the Winter Soldier staring back at you, and he steps in your line of sight, placing a hand on either side of your face for you to look at him.

You blink a few times before focusing on Brock, and then nod your head numbly. “I-I’m fine.” You glance over his shoulder to see the man again, and your eyes widen with disbelief.

Brock forces you to look him in the eyes again. “Hey, look at me, don’t look at him.” He kisses you softly, and grips the back of your neck with his thumbs along the edge of your jaw to hold your gaze. “That’s the Asset, trust me when I say you don’t want to be the center of his attention for too long.”

You nod numbly and allow him to lead you away, your head spinning and heart pounding as you approach the same SUV from which you had arrived. Pausing just short, you turn to Brock. “Can I have a minute? I just- I need to breathe.” You tug at the edge of your vest, feeling as though it was tightening around your heaving chest.

His features soften as he helps loosen your vest, and presses a gentle kiss to your temple as he nods to a med truck parked not too far off. “Go get checked out, see if they can’t give you anything to calm your nerves.”

You manage a half smile before making your way towards the med unit. You sit patiently on the trunk of one of the abandoned cars as one of the nurses takes your vitals, and glance back to see that Brock is too busy giving orders to pay much attention. You chew at your lip, and thank the nurse as she gives you a small bottle of pills before leaving you to sit alone. You glance back at Brock again to see that he’s still busy, and quickly pull your phone out at your side to type out a simple message to Agent Hill. You aren’t sure if she will believe you, or even get the message at all, but she was one of Fury’s most trusted agents, and you’re out of other options.

You lean back, as though stretching, and discretely place your phone back in your pocket just in time to notice Brock walking towards you.

“Transport is ready to move out; we have to escort it to the drop location.” He pauses for a moment, noticing the small container of pills in your hands. “I can have someone drop you off back at HQ.”

“The hell you will.” You shake your head, pocketing the container as you stand and tighten the straps back on your vest. “I’m going with you; I have to see this through.”

He smiles softly and wraps an arm around your waist, leading you back to the SUV. “Yes ma’am.”

You climb in the passenger seat, watching out the window, as Steve is loaded into the back of an armored transport. Brock starts the SUV, and glances over to ensure you’re ready, but remains silent as he traces your line of sight.

He reaches over and gently squeezes your hand. “What do you say, after this, we go home and watch some movies? I’ll even cook.” He studies your features, waiting for any reaction.

You manage a small, sincere smile, which seems to be what he was looking for. He presses his lips to the back of your hand and laces his fingers with yours as he moves forward to take lead on the escort.

You turn to him, opening your mouth to speak, wanting to tell him everything in hopes that he would be at your side to help Steve; you decide against it, staying silent instead, knowing the overwhelming odds against you.

Brock notices. “I know you’re confused and hurt right now, sweetheart, but I promise I’ll do anything I can do help you feel better after all this.”

Turning to stare out the window, you see that the vehicles are slowing to a stop amongst what looks to be abandoned buildings.

Brock shifts the SUV into park and clicks off his seatbelt. “Stay here, I’ll handle it, okay?”

You give a slight nod, watching him open the door, but he pauses for a moment. He turns back to you and leans over the center console, pressing his lips to yours for a long and soft kiss. As he pulls away, he notices the tears in your eyes and purses his lips. “I love you, beautiful. It breaks me to see you like this.”

You study his eyes, seeing no deception or lies in his words, and again you consider telling him everything. You close your eyes and pull him towards you for a longer, more passionate kiss. When he finally breaks away, he’s left slightly breathless, and kisses your forehead down to your cheek before getting out of the SUV.

You watch him move around to the other agents, who are awaiting his orders to open the back of the transport. He readies his weapon, and everyone else follows his lead in readying their own as he signals two of the agents to move forward and pull the doors.

You lean forward in your seat, heart pounding as you hold your breath in anticipation. The doors swing open, and you release your breath in disbelief; the back of the transport is empty aside from one unconscious guard and a large hole cut into the floor.

Brock slams the doors shut and you can hear his angered voice, although you can’t quite make them out. He paces back and forth, but is interrupted when one of the agents approaches him, pointing back towards you in the SUV. Furrowing your brows, you squint your eyes and attempt to read the agent’s lips; you can’t quite make out all of it, but you know he’s accusing you of having something to do with their getting away.

You study Brock carefully, trying to gauge his reaction as the agent continues his argument. Brock listens carefully, glancing at the SUV from time to time.

Looking down, you notice that you’ve subconsciously drawn your gun and gripped the door handle, every nerve in your body screaming for you to run as your heart pounds painfully against your chest. Taking a deep breath, you slowly release your grip on the door handle, and turn your attention back to Brock and the agent’s conversation.

The agent has finished talking, and Brock’s hands are on his hips, deep in thought. Suddenly he grabs the agent by his vest and slams him up against the side of the transport, yelling something about you that you don’t quite catch. The agent holds his hands up defensively, shaking his head, and Brock throws him to the ground before making his way back to you in the SUV.

You holster your weapon, and hold your breath as Brock pauses at the door before jerking it open and sliding in the driver’s seat. He slams the door shut behind him, and grips the steering wheel until his knuckles are white as he takes a deep breath. Waiting patiently for him to say something, you decide to remain silent. You hear him take another deep breath, and turn to face him as he runs his hands back through his hair to tame the strands that had fallen across his face.

“Do you know anything about this?” He doesn’t look at you; he just waits impatiently for an answer.

“Brock I-“

“Think long and hard about what you say, because I **will** find out if you’re lying to me.” He still won’t look at you, his face hard and rigid with a cold anger you’ve never seen directed towards you before.

You clench your jaw, and narrow your eyes at him. “I didn’t know this would happen, and I’ve been with you this whole time.” _Technically not a lie,_ you think to yourself.

Sitting back in your seat, you cross your arms and stare out the side window, ignoring the feel of Brock’s eyes on you.

“Baby…” His voice softens, and you almost feel your resolve melt away, but you manage to keep a strong appearance as you continue facing away. “I had to ask, you know that. I trust what you say completely. Please don’t be mad at me.”

He moves to brush his fingers against your cheek, but you shrug him off and lean your seat back, closing your eyes as you get comfortable. “Wake me when we get back to HQ.”

You can feel your heart breaking at your own words, and you know you’re being cold towards Brock, but you also know what you’re about to have to do. Agent Hill obviously got your message, and she acted on it to save Steve and the others. You know you have to get some explanations, that man, the Winter Soldier, you know exactly who he really is; you’re pretty damn sure Pierce knows exactly who he is too. Something was terribly wrong here, and you knew now that whatever was going on, Pierce’s side wasn’t the right side to be on.


	29. Jogging

The walk to your apartment is a long one, as soon as you pulled up to HQ, you darted from the SUV and ignored Brock’s worried voice calling after you. Tears sting your eyes and threaten to spill over, but thankfully you make it to the elevator before completely losing your grip on any sort of control. Tears stream down your cheeks as the elevator ascends, and your chest heaves under the confining restraints of your tactical vest. You drop your pack and work desperately through blurred vision to get your vest off, throwing it to the floor and collapsing to your knees as you burry your face in your hands.

You feel the elevator start to slow, and lift your head to regain any sense of composure; wiping away the tears and grabbing your vest and gear pack before the doors open. The halls are empty, as they usually are on your floor, but you keep your head high regardless until you’re inside your apartment with the door shut behind you. Turning around, you lean back against the door and slowly slide to the floor, banging your head back against the hard wood in frustration.

Your apartment feels empty as you think back to your fight with Brock, and a cold loneliness washes over you as you step into your bedroom. Shaking your head, you set your mind to work, grabbing things from your closet and placing them on your bed. First, you decide to transfer your gear from your pack to an inconspicuous gym bag, and then you stuff in a few extra things from your closet for good measure before changing clothes.

You shoulder the gym bag, and take one last look in the mirror at your attire: spandex shorts and a hoodie, your regular choice for the gym or a late night run. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath, and remind yourself that this is the right thing to do; there’s no other choice. You open your eyes to glance around your apartment, and smile softly, before leaving.

Your walk to the elevator seems longer than usual, each step taking you closer to the hall where Brock’s room is; the room you had insisted he sleep in until you had calmed down. Slowly coming to a halt, you glance down the hallway to your right, and chew your lip as you once more contemplate barging in on Brock to confess everything. Sniffing slightly, you shift your gym bag further up your shoulder, and continue to the elevator with an air of reluctance.

The personnel at the front security desk take one look at your attire and gym bag as you swipe your ID badge, and simply give you a curt nod. Once you make it to the edge of the property, you allow yourself to speed up to a jog; you were already dressed for it, so why not?

A few minutes pass, and you’ve jogged several blocks away from HQ, far enough to feel safe sending another message to Agent Hill. You decide to rest on a small park bench as you wait for a reply, enjoying the cool breeze and quiet that comes with the night air. The sound of leaves rustling nearby catches your attention, but as you squint to see in the dark, you realize it was just a small squirrel; a smile pulls at your lips as you relax back against the bench.

_False alarm._

A bag is suddenly thrown over your head as you’re forced to the ground; you attempt to struggle, but feel your hands and feet being tied. You’re lifted off the ground, and thrown roughly into what feels to be the back of a van. The fabric of the bag is too thick, nothing can be seen through it, and you start to feel light headed as you attempt to regulate your heavy breathing within the stifling bag.

The vehicle lurches to the side, sending you rolling across the floor and into the wall with a loud **‘thud’**. You groan, and feel a sharp pain in the side of your head as warm liquid drips down through your hair and over your ear; all the sounds around you slowly fading into the distance.

 

                                                                        …..

 

You furrow your brows and gasp as pain throbs throughout your head, the entire side of your face now coated in the warm liquid, and you can feel it slowly dripping down your neck and chest as well. The bag is still in place, but you’re no longer in a moving vehicle, and you’re now sitting in a rigid chair with your limbs retrained to it. You aren’t sure which is more uncomfortable to be honest. A sharp pain throbs through your skull, and a loud groan of both pain and surprise escapes your lips.

You can hear someone shuffling nearby, and you quickly try to steady your breathing, readying yourself for whatever may be in store. You feel someone grip the bag on your head, loosen it from around your neck, and suddenly it’s off. Bright light assaults your eyes, causing you to recoil and blink rapidly as you attempt to adjust from the blackness of being inside the bag.

“Oh my god.” You hear a familiar voice whisper near you.

You turn to look in the direction of the voice, and blink several more times to bring the blurry figure before you into focus.

“Steve?” You manage to choke out.

Some of the blood drips down from your eyebrow and into your eye, causing you to quickly shut them and shake your head. Another groan escapes your lips as the throbbing pain returns, and you slump over in the chair as you try to catch your breath.

“What happened to her?” You can hear Steve yelling, ordering someone to explain themselves.

You feel someone touch the side of your face, making you flinch slightly before you realize it’s just Steve with a wet towel. He smiles apologetically as he wipes the blood away from your eye.

“Do I have to be tied up?” You manage a weak smile, and nod to your restraints.

He purses his lips as he studies the entirely too tight bonds on your wrists. “Hill?” He calls over his shoulder, and out of the darkness steps a hesitant Maria Hill with a set of keys.

He wastes no time in snatching the keys from her, and quickly releases you from the restraints, earning a sigh of relief from you as you feel the circulation flow back into the tips of your fingers. As soon as you’re completely free, you lunge forward to wrap your arms around Steve, almost knocking him over as he tightly winds his own arms around you in return.

You feel the tears welling in your eyes as you whisper in his ear, “I’m so sorry.”

“What the hell is she doing here?” A loud voice calls out from across the room and you recognize it immediately as Fury’s, _but how_?

“She’s a friend.” Steve growls back at him.

“She’s literally sleeping with the enemy, and should have stayed tied up like I ordered.” Fury steps closer, glaring down at you with distrust.

Agent Hill steps forward. “Sir, she’s the one who got me the message about everyone being captured; she just risked everything to come here.”

Steve’s grip on you tightens as he helps you stand, arms still wound around each other. He pulls back slightly to look you in the eyes, “That was you?”

You manage a meager smile, and open your mouth to speak, but only a painful groan escapes as your knees buckle and your skull throbs. Steve’s arms tighten back around your waist to hold you up, a worried expression on his face as he gently inspects the wound on the side of your head.

“God dammit. Someone just look at her, please? Maybe then Cap here will stop throwing a fit.” Fury sighs.

Steve gently sits you down, and Natasha hurries over to you with Coulson on her tail carrying small med kit.

“I can’t work with you breathing down my neck.” Nat pushes Steve away, and returns to cleaning your wound. Steve reluctantly moves to the other room with Fury, and Nat smiles at you softly. “I didn’t mean to send you flying across the van.”

Coulson kneels beside you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I tried to tell her she was driving too fast, but she wouldn’t let me take the wheel.” He purses his lips and shakes his head. “I had brought donuts but they’re a mess after her crazy driving.

Chuckling softly, you gulp down the pills Nat hands you, and accept Coulson’s offered hand to pull yourself up. “Don’t worry about it, Nat. You don’t know who you can trust these days, although, I really could use a donut right now.”

Coulson glares at Nat, “I told you we should have gotten more donuts.” He wraps an arm around your waist as you wrap an arm around his shoulder, helping to support you as the three of you move to join the others in the adjoining room.

Steve jumps up from his seat next to the man you assume to be Sam, and picks you up, moving carefully as his sits back down; he positions you gingerly on his lap to support your weight. His arms wrap around you to keep you warm, and you breathe a soft sigh of relief as you slowly lower the uninjured side of your head down to rest against his shoulder.

“I missed you.” He whispers against your forehead, and you squeeze one of his hands reassuringly.

Your gaze turns to Fury, who is studying you carefully. “How are you alive?” You finally ask the question that’s been burning at the back of your mind.

“Tetradoxine Bi reduces the pulse to one heartbeat a minute. Banner made it for stress-related issues. It didn’t work well for him, but we’ve found uses for it.” He narrows his eyes at you slightly. “What do you know about Project Insight?”

Furrowing your brows slightly, you slowly lift your head to see him more clearly. “I’ve never heard of it?”

“Are you telling me that you have no idea what’s really going on?” Fury looks at you suspiciously, obviously not believing a word you say.

You sigh in annoyance. “Look, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I really have no idea what’s going on. All I know is that I don’t trust anything that mother fucker, Pierce, says.”

The corners of Fury’s lips twitch slightly as he nods his head as he looks at Steve. “I like her.” He pulls out a box, and sets it on the table carefully. “Project Insight consists of three helicarriers equipped with long range precision guns that can hack spy satellites and eliminate a thousand hostiles in a minute. They read DNA to neutralize threats before they even become threats and prevent possible terrorist attacks…originally…but Pierce, along with what we assume is the rest of Strike team, are Hydra and want to use Insight to eliminate anyone against Hydra to create a new world order.”

Your mind swims with thoughts of Brock, but everything starts to make sense as Fury continues. You clutch onto Steve, and feel his hand gently rub soothing circles on your back.

Fury opens the box to reveal three chips, one for each helicarrier. “We have to assume everyone aboard those helicarriers is Hydra. We have to get past them, insert these blades, and maybe, just maybe we can salvage what’s left….”

Steve shifts slightly beneath you, turning to face Fury. “We’re not salvaging anything. We’re not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We’re taking down Shield.”

Fury clenches his jaw. “Shield had nothing to do with this!”

Steve shakes his head. “You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. Shield’s been compromised, you said so yourself; Hydra grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.”

Fury leans forward slightly, lowering his voice. “Why do you think we’re meeting in this cave? I noticed.”

You feel Steve’s demeanor change, and he takes a deep breath to collect himself. “How many paid the price before you did?”

Fury leans back in his seat. “Look, I didn’t know about Barnes.”

Steve looks down at the table, seeming lost in thought. “If you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? Shield, Hydra, it all goes.”

Hill moves forward. “He’s right.”

Nick glances towards Natasha, who nods softly in agreement, and then he turns his gaze to Sam.

“Don’t look at me, I do what he does,” He motions to Steve. “Just slower.”

“Pretty sure we all know who I follow here…” Coulson grins broadly and motions to Steve.

Nick turns his attention back toward Steve. “Well, looks like you’re giving the orders now, Captain.”

 

                                                                        …..

 

You carefully slip on the oversized t-shirt, making sure not to brush against the tender side of your head, and then slowly pad into one of the rooms. Steve is sitting on the couch watching one the Jurassic park movies, and doesn’t notice when you close the door behind you. You make it to the edge of the couch before he takes notice.

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” He pats the couch next to him.

You sit, and pull his arms around yourself as you bury your face in the crook of his neck. “I’ll be okay.” You whisper. “I’m more worried about you.”

There’s a moment of silence, and you move back slightly to see him looking down at you. “I have to ask…Did you know anything about him before you knew who he was?” You can see the pain in his eyes, and know immediately what he’s referring to.

“I only just heard of him today, Steve, I promise. I didn’t know who they were talking about when we received the call about you fighting someone on the bridge, so I asked Brock… all he would tell me is that he was dangerous, and that I should stay away if I could.” You press your forehead against his, and feel his thumb brush against your cheek as he wipes away one of your tears. “Brock knew about this…about who he really was, about Insight, about Hydra…there’s no way he doesn’t know what’s really going on.”

“Shhh.” He brushes his thumb therapeutically over your cheek and jaw, keeping his forehead pressed to yours to force you to look into his eyes. “Brock would never hurt you, you’re too special, and he’d never ruin his chance with someone as amazing as you. He’s blindly loyal, so we don’t know how involved he really is yet.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You whisper softly, and a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “When everything is going wrong, you’re the one thing I can count on.”

He brushes his thumb over your lips, silencing you, before moving back to stroking your cheek. “It’s okay... I promise I’ll always be here.”

You shake your head softly. “I’m so sorry, Steve…” You look into his eyes, and see the tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m so sorry that I never saw before.”

He closes his eyes and takes an uneven breath. “Please… just don’t.”

More tears stream down your face as you close your eyes and clutch onto him, his hands slowly moving to either side of your face. You feel his lips against yours, and for a moment, you stay there, rigid and unsure. You begin to relax, and your lips part to release the breath you’d been holding. Steve moves one hand around the back of your neck, and the other around your waist, pulling your body closer as he gently presses his lips to yours again and waits for a response.

Before you can think, your body reacts; your fingers rake though his hair as you begin moving your lips against his, earning a soft groan from him. Moving onto his lap, you press your body flush with his and feel his hands move to your hips as you gently trace along his tongue with your own. He grips your hips tighter, and you pull away slightly, leaving him breathless as he studies your features in confusion.

Your brain finally registers that this is Steve, but for some reason you don’t care. Something about it feels right, and the way he’s looking at you is putting ungodly thoughts in your head. He whispers your name questioningly, seeming unsure of how to act or if he crossed a line.

You run your hands up his chest, and lightly grip his face with your fingers tangled in the back of his hair and thumbs along his jaw. He lets out a deep breath, and you can’t hold back anymore; you crash your lips against his, and a soft moan escapes from both of you as you move your hips against him.

Suddenly, he grips your hips and stands, carrying you with him as he walks over to the bed where he takes care to lay you down gently. You barely have time to scoot yourself up on the bed before he’s holding himself over you, lips already finding your neck causing you to arch your back and grip his arms. You run one of your legs along his, sliding it slowly up further until you hitch up on his hip. He groans against your neck and shifts his weight to one arm, lowering himself on top of you as his other arm moves to run his hand along your thigh. You run your fingers through the back of his hair with one hand, still gripping his arm with the other, and can’t help but to squirm slightly beneath him.

His breathing becomes heavy and uneven as he grips your thigh, holding it around his waist as he grinds his full weight against you. You bite you lip, trying to hold back as best you can, but as his hips move against you for a second time a long breathy moan escapes your lips. His grip on your thigh loosens as he moves it down slowly to grip your ass, squeezing it as he pulls you harder against him and groans in your ear.

You moan his name, and feel him tense on top of you as he shifts his weight to look at you.

His are pupils dilated and lips slightly red. “What?” He breathes.

You move your hands up through the back of his hair and say his name again, brushing your lips against his as you draw it out into a long breathy moan.

His hips roll against yours slightly. “What?” He breathes again, this time sounding almost like a groan.

You kiss his lips softly, pulling his bottom lip between your teeth and biting gently, causing him squeeze your ass tighter. Pulling him closer, you gently turn his head and kiss along his jaw to his ear, where you again moan his name slightly louder.

His hips involuntarily roll against yours again, making you lean your head back and tug at the back of his hair. He presses his lips to yours hungrily, and you tug at the edge of his shirt, which he is more than happy to sit up and pull off under the condition that he also gets to pull yours off.

He stares at your figure, breathing heavily and biting his lip as he rakes his eyes over every curve. When his eyes meet yours, you curl a finger at him, asking him to come back.

His weight is on top of you again, the hot skin of his torso pressed against your cool skin as he grinds his hips into yours, earning increasingly louder moans from you. His lips press to yours slowly as his hips halt, and you smile into the kiss as you feel his heartbeat pulsing through his entire body.

“Maybe we should slow down a bit, with your head and all.” He studies your eyes, his gaze darting to your lips now and then, as he waits for a reply.

You smile softly and nod. “We can slow down.”

He presses a soft kiss to your lips and shifts to hold some of his weight off you, giving you a better view of his torso. You quirk a brow and bite your lip, running your hands up his sides slowly, dragging your nails barely over the skin of his abs and flattening your palms out to feel his chest as your hands make their way around to tangle themselves in the back of his hair. You look to his eyes, but they’re closed, his brows furrowed, and his breathing picking back up.

You decide to have a little fun, and roll your hips up against his repeatedly, moving one of your hands down to tug at his hips, giving yourself leverage to pull him against you. His head lulls forward so that his forehead is resting against yours, and as you continue to roll your hips, his lips part in a groan. You tug at his hips harder, earning a louder groan from him, before he pins your hands above your head, taking precaution to be gentle with your wrists, and fiercely presses his lips to yours as he lowers his full weight onto you again.

He shifts to release your wrists, and one of his hands trails down your body to squeeze at your ass again. You moan against his lips, moving your hands over the muscle of his shoulders as your legs wrap around his waist. His lips move along your jaw, finding your neck again as he grinds harder against you, making your head fall back against the bed as your back arches.

A pain flashes through your skull as the breath escapes your lungs, and you grip onto Steve’s shoulders to help deal with the pain as he pulls back to look at you questioningly. You blink several times to clear your vision as the pain slowly subsides, and as soon as you loosen your grip on his shoulders, Steve leans over to turn on the lamp, and then gently turns your head to get a better view.

He lets out a small sigh and shifts his weight to lay beside you. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

You turn to him, laying the uninjured side of your head against his chest as you curl up against his side, his arms immediately wrapping around you. He kisses the top of your head gently, and reaches over to turn off the lamp, leaving you both with only the light from the tv once more. You move up slightly, laying your head next to his to kiss his cheek as he pulls the blanket up over you.

He turns and presses his lips to yours gently. “Try to get some sleep.”

You press your forehead to his, and absently stroke your thumb over his jaw and neck as you close your eyes; a soft, tired chuckle passing through your lips as you feel his heartbeat still racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stand it anymore, it all kind of just happened! Sorry! Not sorry!


	30. Coulson in Fatherhood

You wake with a start, and look up to see Steve sleeping peacefully. Glancing around the room, you squint your eyes in attempts to see what woke you. You hear a low, rumbling growl, and furrow your brows in confusion, sitting up slowly so as to not wake Steve as you strain your ears for any hint of the sound again. When you finally hear it once more, you look down to your stomach, smiling at yourself as you quietly slide off the bed to find your shirt. You slip it back on, and silently slip out the door, closing it behind you as you pad down the hallway.

You notice a faint glow of light coming from one of the other rooms, and hear someone shuffling around inside. The door is slightly ajar, allowing you to slip inside unnoticed by Coulson. Leaning against the wall, you watch as he digs around in a small fridge, occasionally placing what looks to be the makings of a sandwich on the counter. You pad over to stand behind him, and lean against the edge, waiting patiently for him to turn around and notice you.

“I know you’re there.” He states, still facing the fridge before finally finding what he was searching for, and then turning to face you. “Sandwich?”

You smile softly, and nod, lifting yourself up to sit on the countertop.

He begins fixing two sandwiches, glancing at you from time to time as you study his movements. He places one of the sandwiches on a plate and moves to hand it to you, but when you reach for it, he pulls it back slightly.

“First,” he holds up his index finger, “you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

You narrow your eyes at him, but accept the sandwich regardless. “I’m just confused.”

He takes a bite out of his own, waiting patiently for more information, and rolls his eyes when you remain silent. He sets his plate down, and wipes the sandwich crumbs from his mouth as he lifts himself up to sit next to you. “It’s Brock isn’t it? Brock and Cap?”

You purse your lips slightly, and decide to take a large bite out of your sandwich as an excuse to remain silent.

He sighs and places a hand gently on your shoulder. “As your father, I’m obligated to tell you that you need to be careful.”

You cover your mouth, almost choking as a laugh escapes your lips. “You’re not my dad, but…thanks.”

A wide grin spreads across his face. “I give you water.” He hands you a glass. “Water, and my love.”

You thank him again, taking a sip of the water to clear your throat before taking another bite of sandwich.

“Steve will be there for you no matter what.” He speaks up again, pausing as he notices your posture stiffen. “My point is: he knows how you feel about Brock.”

You take another sip of water, then swirl the glass and watch the tiny whirlpool it creates. “Brock is Hydra…”

Coulson takes the glass from you, and your plate, placing them both on the counter. “No one knows for sure how deep he is with all of this. You can’t rule out that possibility.” He slips off the counter to stand in front of you, looking in your eyes. “Listen to me, as your father, I obviously know best.”

You smile at him, slipping off the counter to share a tight hug before quietly parting ways. Making your way back to Steve’s room, you slowly turn the door handle and peek through the widening gap as you quietly push the door further open. You squint into the darkness, watching Steve’s sleeping form cautiously as you pick up and shoulder your gym bag, and then quietly leave in the same manor to the bathroom down the hall.

You shut the door behind you, setting your bag by the sink as you flip on the light and begin changing into your combats. A few short moments later, you tighten the straps on your tactical vest and tuck the blade Brock had given you in the back of your belt. While zipping your bag closed, you catch your reflection in the mirror and pause, hesitantly leaning forward to check either side of your neck for any evidence of your actions in the previous hours.

Closing your eyes, you breathe a low sigh of relief, and straighten up as you check through your gear one last time before opening the door. You re-shoulder your bag, and switch the light off as you step into the hallway, taking extra care to step quietly past Steve’s room. A low murmur sounds from the main room further down the hall, and you hear a chair scoot back as other voices mingle together. You step back slightly, peeking curiously through the small opening of Steve’s door and into the darkness of his room, waiting for your eyes adjust. Squinting them as you lean further into the room, you finally make out the form of a freshly made, now empty, bed. You glance back towards the direction of the voices, knowing Steve must be one of them, and chew at your lip in contemplation before continuing down the hall.

You round the corner, and gain the attention of everyone who are all once again sitting around the table. Steve furrows his brows, his smile fading as he takes in your change of attire. “What are you wearing?”

You take a page from Brock’s book of authoritative stances, placing your hands on your hips and straightening your shoulders. “I’m coming with you.”

He moves to his feet, coming to tower before you, easily diminishing your power stance with his own. “No, you’re not; you’re staying here where it’s safe. It’s going to be entirely too dangerous down there.”

“Exactly.” You step forward until you’re almost touching each other, looking up at him in defiance. “It’s gonna’ be dangerous, and you need all the help you can get.”

You notice his jaw clench, neither of you backing down as you study each other’s eyes. Finally, Hill speaks up to break the tension, “She’s right.”

Steve slowly turns his head to face her, his eyes narrowing slightly as she holds up her hands in defense. Fury steps forward, pulling Steve back to step in front of you himself, glaring down at you with his one good eye; burning a hole right through to your very center. “If the time comes, will you be able to do what needs to be done?”

You open your mouth to speak, but Nat’s voice interrupts you, “She can do it if she has to.”

Fury nods, backing off slowly to pace the side of the table. You look to Steve, and his eyes meet yours as he steps back in front of you. “You have to stick with me as long as you can.”

You give him a curt nod, biting back a triumphant smile as everyone files out towards the SUV. You, Steve, Sam, each grab a disk for the helicarriers, Hill sliding into the driver’s seat and Coulson in the passenger as Fury and Nat climb into a separate car to engage Hydra from the inside. Steve watches you carefully the whole ride to HQ, not that you notice; your mind is world’s away, thinking of Brock and what events may unfold with today’s actions. Fury’s words ring through your ears, _“Will you be able to do what needs to be done?”_ You close your eyes, seeing only a vision of Brock turning towards you with a smile on his face, and as you open your eyes, the whole thing seems to be a distant and untouchable memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random side-note: I've recently rediscovered a massive crush I used to have (and still do!). I was really sad that there's not really any fanfiction on him though... Am I the only one insanely into Marton Csokas? Something about him is absolutely dreamy! ALSO! The next chapter is most likely going to be quite long, so this one was left on the shorter side to avoid cutting off in the middle of a scene.


	31. Carriers

You watch as Steve slowly steps up to the mic, his finger hovering hesitantly over the button that will send his voice through every speaker in HQ. Sneaking in had been a breeze, but now is the moment that will make or break the mission. He glances towards you, and you answer him with a reassuring nod.

Clearing his throat, he finally pushes the button. “Attention all Shield agents, this is Steve Rogers. You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down, but I think it’s time to tell the truth. Shield is not what we thought it was; it’s been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The Strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won’t end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I’m asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been. And that’s a price I’m willing to pay, and if I’m the only one, then so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not.” He releases the button, and moves back from the mic.

As Steve turns to face the team, Sam speaks up. “Did you write that down first, or was that off the top of your head?”

Hill moves forward, taking a seat at the station and quickly overriding the controls to monitor the action from the live feeds. “They’re initiating the launch.”

You, Sam, and Steve dart through the door, racing out to the tarmac.

Sam glances around. “Hey Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?”

Steve pulls his shield from his back, readying it in his hand. “If they’re shooting at you, they’re bad.”

Sam nods, activating his jetpack and taking off into the air as his metal wings unfold. You stay with Steve, as you promised, and follow him further onto the tarmac to find and stop the helicarriers.

As you run forward, you notice a few men approaching in the distance, but can’t quite make them out. Getting closer now, you recognize the faint shape of guns in their hands, and suddenly feel a tight pressure around your waist as you’re spun around. You hear bullets bouncing off metal, and look up to see Steve over you with his shield holding off the barrage of gunfire.

“When I say go, I’m going to throw the shield, and then I want you to run.” He shifts his feet, steadying his stance as he looks at you again. “Just run, I’ll handle them. Ready?”

You nod hesitantly, your heartbeat pounding against your chest as you watch his grip tighten on his shield.

“Go!”

He throws the shield, knocking over several of the gunmen, and surprising the others for a few seconds. As his shield comes back, you throw yourself forward, tackling one of the unsuspecting men and quickly stealing his weapon. You hear Steve yell after you in frustration, but ignore him as you put the gun to the man’s head, quickly ending the struggle before moving on to the next. You drop to your knees, avoiding his shot, and send one of your own through his helmet. You furrow your brows and touch your earpiece. “They’ve got armor piercing rounds.”

A breeze brushes past you, and you turn to see Steve’s shield taking out a guy behind you. Turning back, you see him fighting three men at once, but he easily finishes them as soon as the shield returns to his grip. You smile to yourself and duck as you feel someone approaching, kicking your leg out to the side, you manage to knock him over in time to see several more men moving towards you.

A few short moments later, you and Steve meet in the middle, quickly dispatching the last of the group. “I told you to run.”

You smile, and then move past him to rummage through the men’s pockets for ammo, finding only one mag and an extra blade. “I promised to stick with you, remember?”

He shakes his head, and continues forward into the first helicarrier. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He quickly places the chip, and calls over his earpiece, “Alpha lock.”

You both move to the top of the helicarrier, searching for the next when Sam’s voice comes through your earpiece. “Hey Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about.”

Steve stops for a moment, looking up towards the sky, scanning for Sam. “You okay?”

“Not dead yet.”

Hill’s voice is in your earpiece, “Falcon, status?”

“Engaging.” A moment later, you hear his voice again. “Alright guys I’m in.”

You glance around, not seeing the helicarrier. “We need to hurry, Steve.”

“I’m working on it.” He steps forward, effortlessly getting rid of a single gunman with one hit from his shield. “It should be here somewhere.”

Hill’s voice sounds in your ear again. “Falcon, where are you now?”

The silence seems to go on entirely too long, you and Steve glance to the sky nervously, but Sam’s voice finally rings through. “Had to take a detour; I’m in, Bravo lock.”

You touch your earpiece. “Hill, where is Charley carrier?”

Her voice comes through only seconds later. “2 down one to go. Charley carrier is 45° off the port bow. 6 minutes guys.”

“Shit.” You curse under your breath, pacing back and forth.

You look to Steve, who is already talking into his earpiece. “Hey Sam, we’re gonna need a ride.”

“Roger, let me know when you’re ready.”

Steve moves towards the edge, holding his hand out towards you. “Come on, we’ve gotta jump.”

You move towards him, pausing just short of his grasp as you reach into your pocket. “I’m not coming with you.” You pull out the last chip, and place it in his outstretched hand.

His brows furrow, and you see the redness in his eyes as he hesitantly accepts the chip. You rush forward, wrapping your arms around him and squeezing as his arms find their way around you. Looking up, you see small tears forming at the brim of his eyes, betraying the smile he flashes down at you.

He places his hands on either side of your face. “I understand; you need to see him, and to know.” He presses his lips to yours gently, and then to your forehead, before he pockets the chip. Then he’s gone, over the edge.

You hear his voice in your earpiece. “I just did it!”

A moment later, you see Sam flying with Steve in tow towards the last helicarrier. You allow yourself to smile, but just as you’re about to turn away, you notice a third figure engaging. “No…” The figure kicks Steve overboard, and you drop to your knees, helplessly watching as Steve struggles to hang on to the side of the carrier. Glancing back towards Sam, you see now that the third figure is the Winter Soldier; he rips off one of Sam’s metal wings, and then throws him off the side of carrier.

Left with only a single wing, Sam is sent spiraling downwards until he finally manages to hit the release. He lands with a **thud** , rolling just a few feet from you, dangerously close to the edge. You rush forward, grabbing his hand before he can slide completely off, and struggle to keep your grip as he climbs back up to safety.

“Thanks.” He mutters as you both steady yourselves back on your feet.

“No worries.” You glance towards the helicarrier and touch your earpiece. “Steve, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” You breathe a sigh of relief as his voice sounds through your ear. “I’m still on the helicarrier, where’s Falcon?”

Sam speaks up. “I’m grounded. My suit is down, sorry Cap.”

You watch as Steve makes his way back up to the surface of the helicarrier, helpless again as the Winter Soldier is still somewhere on the carrier. “Don’t worry.” Steve’s voice sounds again. “I got it.”

You and Sam glance at each other nervously, unsure what either of you could do to help when Hill’s voice comes through your earpiece. “Falcon? Rumlow’s headed for the council.”

Sam turns back, stripping his jet pack off as he heads towards the door down into the building. “I’m on it.”

You rush forward, standing in front of him to block his path to the door. “Please Sam; give me a chance to talk to him.”

He scratches the back of his head, and then sighs reluctantly. “Fine. 2 minutes! After that I’m coming in after you.”

You don’t even wait to hear him finish talking; you immediately dart down the stairs to intercept Brock. Running down flight after flight of stairs, clearing the floors as you go, you can’t help but feel anxious at the thought of seeing him again. Floor after floor, each clear, your heart pounds faster, feeling closer to the moment of truth.

You’ve cleared several floors past the council already, and know you’ll run into Brock soon. You take a deep breath to steady yourself, and move to the next door, ready to run down another flight of stairs when you hear steady footsteps coming up towards you. Moving back, you ready your weapon and press your back against the wall, waiting for someone to enter. The door swings open, hiding you from view as the man speaks into his earpiece.

“I’m on 41, headed toward the southwest stairwell.”

_It’s Brock!_

He moves forward, allowing the door to shut behind him, his gun drawn as he scans the room. You move up behind him, placing your gun to the back of his head, causing him to stiffen.

He holds up his hands, and slowly kneels to place his gun on the floor, your gun still held to his head in silence. He slides his gun away, but you aren’t paying enough attention; he grabs his blade from his boot and quickly spins, cutting your arm to make you drop your gun, and slams you back against the wall with the blade held to your neck.

His brows furrow, and the blade drops to the floor as his hands slowly move up to caress your face. You won’t look him in the eye, you can’t. Tears threaten to spill over onto your cheeks, but he slowly tilts your head up, forcing you to meet his gaze.

“I thought I’d lost you.” He presses his lips to yours, conveying all his hurt and worry, one of his arms snaking around your waist to hold your body close against his. “I was so worried baby, I went to apologize this morning and you weren’t there.”

You wrap your arms around him in return, leaning your forehead against his shoulder. He presses a soft kiss to the side of your head, making you flinch and jerk away. He pulls you back closer, a puzzled look on his face as he turns your head to see your injury.

“What the fuck happened?” He holds your face in his hands, not allowing you to break eye contact. “It was HIM wasn’t it?”

“No! Brock, you don’t understand.” You pull his hands from your face, shaking your head as you back away slightly. “Steve isn’t the bad guy here, everything he said was true. Pierce is the bad guy, Hydra has infiltrated Shield, and we need to get those helicarriers down.”

He runs a hand back through his hair, pacing the floor before you. “How do you know you can trust what Cap says?”

You heave a sigh of frustration, “Would you trust it if Fury told you?”

He scoffs, “Of course I would, but he’s gone.” Remaining silent, you give him a moment to let your words sink in. He stops pacing, and moves to stand before you, studying your eyes again. “He’s alive?”

You nod softly. “I’ve seen him, Pierce tried to have him killed. All of this is Pierce; it’s Hydra.”

He slides his hand down over his face, his brows still furrowed. “You knew about this… Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Looking at the floor, you speak softly, “I didn’t know how involved you were…”

“How could you say that babe? You know me, you-“

“How could I Brock? Really?” You back away slightly, glaring into his eyes as you continue. “You knew about ‘the Asset’; you had to of known who he really is! You went after Steve in that elevator! You were going to deliver them to Pierce without even knowing why!”

He moves forward slowly, placing his hands on your shoulders. “I didn’t know any of it. All I knew was that I had orders to follow through. If I would’ve known…” He kisses your cheek gently. “I’m so sorry.”

The door slams open, causing you to jump and turn, seeing Sam at the entrance. He moves towards you but you hold up your hands defensively, standing between him and Brock. “I talked to him Sam, he’s on our side.” You look over your shoulder to Brock. “Right?”

Brock nods, looking towards Sam. “I’ll help however I can.”

You glance between Sam and Brock, "We need to help Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is wrapping up guys! I hope to start up another fic after this one, I've really enjoyed it. Thank you all for reading and the great feedback, I hope you enjoy what's left and stick around to see it all wrap up!


	32. Playing House

You pass through the door, nodding to Hill as you come to stand beside her at the control desk, immediately searching the screens for any sign of Steve. Knowing Sam and Brock were behind you, you don’t bother to look when you hear the door opening again. Hill glances over, nodding to Sam, but in a flash she’s standing with her weapon drawn, her aim trained on Brock’s head.

“Hey now,” Brock holds his hands up defensively, showing he holds no weapon at the ready. “I’m on your side.”

Hill stays steady, not moving an inch.

“He’s with us,” you call over your shoulder, not taking your eyes off the screens.

Hill lowers her weapon, keeping it ready as she returns to her seat at the desk, her fingers tapping away on one of the keyboards.

“Where’s everyone else?” You ask, glancing at the time and realizing it’s quickly running out.

You hear the door open again; both Hill and Sam draw their weapons, but immediately drop them once the figure enters.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Coulson smiles as he looks around. “Where’s Cap?”

He comes to stand beside you and Hill, watching the screens as she turns to face him. “He must still be on the carrier, but he hasn’t locked the chip yet.”

He purses his lips, looking as worried as you felt. “Nat and Fury took care of Pierce; it’s up to Cap now.”

You all look at the time again, watching as the seconds count down. Hill curses under her breath before touching her earpiece, “You’ve got one minute Cap.”

There’s only silence through your earpiece, it’s almost deafening as you strain to hear any sound from Steve, holding your breath, just waiting to hear his voice.

Hill touches her earpiece again, “30 seconds!”

Brock moves forward, his brows furrowed as he pulls out his own earpiece, and hooks it up to the control panel so everyone can hear. Several voices are coming through, and you feel your chest tighten as the room falls still.

“We’ve reached 3,000 feet, satellites are coming online now.”

“Deploy algorithm.”

“Algorithm deployed.”

“We are go to target.”

The screens suddenly light up with a growing number of targets, the whole city seeming to be flooded with red dots, everyone in the room leaning forward as panic starts to set in.

“Target saturation reached.”

“All targets assigned.”

“Fire when ready.”

“Firing in 3… 2… 1…”

You feel Brock’s hand slip around yours, but you can’t bring yourself to look at him, your eyes glued to the screen in front of you as the countdown hits 0.

Steve’s voice suddenly sounds in your ear, “Charley lock.” He sounds out of breath, but before you have time to react, all the targets disappear from the screen.

Hill touches her earpiece, “Okay Cap, get outta there.” Her fingers speed across the keyboard, initiating a new algorithm that will cause the carriers to target themselves.

Steve’s voice sounds again, two breathy words that immediately send you into a heartbroken panic. “Fire now.”

You feel tears welling in your eyes, “But Steve-“

“Do it! Do it now!”

You look over to see Hill’s fingers hesitantly above the keys, but she initiates the sequence. All across the screen is displayed for you the horrors of each helicarrier firing upon one another, one of which is still holding Steve. You feel a tear run down your cheek, and lower your head. You feel your knees getting weak, and grip the edge of the desk for support, pushing away Brock as he offers a helping hand.

You clench your jaw, and wipe away the tears, refusing to give up this easily as you dart past Sam and Brock out the door, running as fast as you can out onto the tarmac.

You get a good grip on the side of the jet, and hike one foot up, ready to climb inside, but and an arm snakes around your waist and you’re dragged back down. You fight to break free, shoving him off and turning back to the jet, but you see one of the carriers explode, and as debris falls, you see a distant limp figure fall down into the water. You feel as though all the air was sucked from your body, and everything else fades away as your legs struggle to keep up with your demands to run faster, faster, FASTER towards the water.

Slowing down at the edge, you feel your lungs burning, but immediately strip off your vest and boots in preparation to dive in. Those familiar arms wrap around your waist again, jerking you back from the water’s edge and carrying you away as you scream, pleading to be let go. You feel your knees give out, and can’t hold back the tears any longer as both you and Brock slowly lower to the ground, his arms still wrapped around you. You cry out, and give a half-hearted attempt at struggling free from his grasp once more before collapsing to your knees completely. Brock moves in front of you, blocking your view of the water, and strokes your cheek gently.

You slump forward into his arms, and everything seems to fade into the distance, until there’s nothing but darkness.

 

** Steve POV: **

I hear her screaming in the distance, and see a blurry figure above me, dark against the bright sky, but I don’t have the energy to move or talk. He walks away, and I feel myself fading.

                                                                        …

I blink a few times, adjusting to the bright light and groan internally as I realize I’m in a hospital bed. Glancing to my right, I see Sam sitting patiently in a chair. “On your left.” I manage the words out, but my voice still hasn’t quite returned to normal.

A smile spreads across his face, and he shakes his head. “She’ll be glad you’re finally awake.”

_She?_

He leans back in his chair, revealing her, somehow contorted into a chair entirely too small for her, softly snoring every now and then.

Sam’s voice brings me back to reality, “She hasn’t left your side.”

I look back to her, noticing her eyes slowly opening as she unfolds herself from the chair and detangles herself from a rather small blanket. Her hair is a mess, and she’s not wearing any makeup, which makes me smile, and I should’ve known she’d be wearing her Captain America shirt. She rubs her eyes and looks over, finally noticing me.

I feel my lips turn up to a smile. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

 

** Your POV: **

You knew he couldn’t be gone, not like that, and so you search desperately with the others for hours, until you hear yelling in the distance. You run as fast as your legs will carry you, coming to rest only once you’ve reached the growing group huddled around the figure laying on the ground. They look up towards you, parting to make room for you to walk through, and that’s when you call for the medic.

                                                                        …

You never leave his side, every day, waiting for any sign of his waking up. You read to him, play music, and sometimes just hold his hand; even falling asleep leaned over the bed some nights. It had been two weeks now, and Hill has been generous enough through all of this to bring you decent food and changes of clothes since you’ve refused to leave his side other than to quickly shower in the next room at night.

The chairs are too small, but you’ve mastered the art of sleeping in them by now, although it takes some major stretching both before and after.

You hear whispered conversation in the room, and blink against the bright lights to clear your vision as you unceremoniously attempt to unravel yourself from the chair without falling to the floor. Finally glancing over to Sam, you notice Steve smiling at you, and immediately run to his side, almost knocking Sam out of his chair in the process.

Steve chuckles softly, his voice still a bit raspy. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

You lean forward, kissing all over his face and holding his hand in your own, “I thought you’d never wake up…”

He brushes a few wild strands of hair out of your face, tucking them behind your ear before looking you in the eyes. “Sam said you haven’t left?”

Slowly turning your gaze to Sam, you narrow your eyes to convey an icy death glare, at which he holds up his hands defensively and retreats to the door. “I’m gonna leave you two alone.”

After the door shuts behind him, you turn your attention back to Steve, who hasn’t taken his eyes off you. “You should go back to sleep, you have rings under your eyes.”

You scoff, and take Sam’s seat, scooting it closer so you can half lean on the bed, your hand still intertwined with Steve’s. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to wake up, I’m damn sure not leaving now that you finally have.”

He smiles softly, squeezing your hand, but then his smile fades, and a seriousness sets in across his features, causing you to furrow your brows. “Did you find him?”

You purse your lips. “We looked everywhere Steve… we really did. I’m sure he’ll turn up after he has some time to adjust, he’s obviously still Bucky deep down or you wouldn’t be alive.”

He shakes his head, and slowly scoots up into a sitting position. “I meant Brock, did you find him?”

You drop your gaze, studying the lines in his hand as you trace them softly with your fingers. “I did.”

He waits silently, expecting you to go into further detail.

You let out an exasperated sigh, and bring your eyes up to meet his again. “I found him, he said he was just following orders and didn’t know. He helped us find you.”

He smiles, but it doesn’t quite meet his eyes. “I’m glad you’re back to-“

“We’re not back together.” You snap, but you know you’re being too harsh. “Sorry… I’m just not sure about anything right now.”

He opens his mouth hesitantly, and drops his voice to a whisper. “Does he know about what happened… with us?”

You shake your head softly. “I haven’t talked to him much; I’m still trying to figure everything out for myself honestly.”

He closes his hand around yours, bringing your knuckles to his lips gently and squeezing your hand, and then takes a deep breath. “You belong with him.”

You feel a lump in your throat, and lean away from him slightly, “What?”

He rubs his thumb along the back of your hand in soothing circles, and clears his throat before continuing, “I’ve seen you together, I know how you feel about each other, it’s clear to anyone who sees the two of you interacting. I think you should give him a chance to prove he’s still that same guy.” You smile softly at him, and watch his thumb rubbing smoothly along your hand. “Maybe you shouldn’t tell him about what happened though.”

A chuckle escapes your lips as you meet his gaze again, “Steven Anita Rogers, are you actually saying I should keep… a SECRET?”

A broad smile pulls at his lips as he shakes his head. “That’s not my middle name, but I think this is once instance where it might be best to keep it to ourselves.”

You nod softly. “Coulson knows. He knows everything about you. EVERYTHING…”

He laughs and scratches the back of his head. “I think we can trust him.”

You squeeze his hand. “You’re an amazing man Steve.”

A blush creeps in across his cheeks. “Always been my problem, although I admit I replay what happened in my mind quite often.”

You playfully slap him on the arm, and allow yourself to at least take his advice into consideration.

 

                                                                        …

 

After Steve had been released from the hospital, he insisted on meeting with Sam to search for Bucky, and pleaded with you until you agreed to take a few days of rest before joining them in the search.

With Shield disbanded, HQ no longer existed, but thank to Hill’s new job at Stark Industries, some string were pulled to get the few trusted agents into new secluded houses while the remaining Hydra were hunted down. Hill’s new employer was also generous enough to provide living allowances, and vehicles – although his infatuation with you seemed to have earned you the nicer, sportier car.

As you pull up to a random road cutting through what looks to be only dense forest, you double check Hill’s directions, and hesitantly turn onto the road, driving for what seems to be near 30 minutes before seeing the house. You cross match the numbers on the house with the ones Hill had given you, and pull up to the garage, pressing the button on your visor and stretching in your seat as you wait for the garage door to lift.

You purse your lips at the sight of a second car already parked in one of the garage spaces. Hill had said you would have a roommate, but she wouldn’t tell you who it was, only that they had already made themselves at home during the time you were staying at the hospital with Steve. You throw your car in park, and close the garage door behind you, thankful that all your belongings had already been moved to the house. You now have only the task of introducing yourself, and hoping you get along with your roommate.

Taking a deep breath, you turn the handle, and step inside, instantly greeted by the delicious aroma of what you were hoping was dinner enough for two, followed shortly by muffled cursing. You silently shut the door behind you, and move deeper into the house.

As you approach what seems to be the kitchen, Brock rounds the corner to come face to face with you, causing you both to freeze.

His jaw drops slightly, and he runs a hand back through his hair, “You’re home early… I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.”

You furrow your brows, and size him up suspiciously, “How did you even-“

“Hill called me after she gave you the directions and gave me an ETA.”

You nod slowly, finally piecing together why Hill wouldn’t tell you with whom you were roomed. “So… you’re my roommate then?”

He drops his gaze, seeming hurt by your reaction. “Yeah…”

You let out a long sigh, “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

He brings his eyes up to meet yours again, seeming hesitant as he searches your eyes. “You’ve had a lot on your mind with Steve and… and I honestly thought you would back out without giving it a chance if you knew.”

You chew at your lip, and fiddle with the car keys still in your hand. “Brock I-“

“I’m just finishing up dinner, if you want to get a feel for the house or shower after that long drive, or whatever.” He obviously doesn’t want to have that conversation yet, not that you can blame him, so you reluctantly agree to leave him to his cooking.

You find the door to the back patio almost immediately, and lean against the railing, looking out at a small lake in what is now your backyard amongst the miles of dense trees that separate you from any neighbors. You close your eyes, feeling the light evening breeze on your skin and through your hair, the fresh air and smell of pine filling your nostrils as you inhale deeply, all of it reminding you of home.

Brock’s voice startles you from your trance-like state, “I asked them for a place near water.” You turn to face him, seeing him standing in the doorway. “I know how much you like watching the water at the apartment.” A sincere smile tugs at the corner of your lips, and he motions back inside. “Dinner is ready.”

As you sit at the table, an uncomfortable silence sets in around the two of you. After trying to ignore it for several minutes, you finally give in to breaking the tension yourself. “I see you’ve learned to cook.” He chuckles softly, and you add, “It’s actually really good.”

He smiles, and meets your gaze for the first time since you’ve sat down, “I’m glad you like it, they don’t exactly deliver out here so I’ve had to manage on my own.”

You feel yourself smiling again, but it fades shortly as that nagging question at the back of your mind surfaces again, “How did we get paired?”

He tenses, and wipes his mouth with a napkin, leaning back in his chair as though he was contemplating whether to tell you. “I asked to be paired with you…”

You had your suspicions, but they were now confirmed, “Brock-“

“I just wanted to be able to look after you, and to know you’re safe. I didn’t trust anyone else with that…” You’re both silent for a few moments, avoiding each other’s eye contact and the new information sinks in. “I just wanted to be around you again… I guess I was just being selfish.” He gets up from the table, taking both of your now empty plates, and quickly loading them into the dishwasher.

You slowly stand, and turn to face him at the counter, “I know it’s been patchy between us… unsure even… since everything, but-“

He holds up his hands, and backs away, “Don’t worry about it, and don’t worry about me. I’m going to bed.” He turns and rounds the corner to leave the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “If you need anything my room is right down from yours.”

You’re left alone in the kitchen, the words still stinging slightly as you realize… _separate rooms._

You find your own room easily, and glance down the hall to see light coming from under one of the other doors, which you assume to be Brock’s. Everything is in your room, just as Hill had said, making it simple to quickly grab clothes and head down the hall for the bathroom.

The hot water feels good on your skin; the hospital showers never seemed to be able to go hot enough for your liking. After what was probably an unnecessarily long shower, you step out, feeling relaxed and much more like yourself. You wipe at the mirror, looking at your streaky reflection and noticing you’re wearing one of Brock’s shirts he’d left at your place. It all seems so far away, as though it all happened ages ago, but the shirt comforts you somehow.

You pad quietly into the hallway, glancing down towards Brock’s door, and noticing the light is no longer on. You frown slightly, vowing to talk to him in the morning as you turn the other direction towards your own room, quietly closing the door behind you and allowing yourself to sink into your familiar bed.

                                                                        …

You wake in the middle of the night, heart pounding and head aching from whatever you had been dreaming about; it all seems to be fading away before you can recall any details.

Sliding out of bed, you find your way to the kitchen for a glass of water, and upon your return, somehow find yourself standing at Brock’s door instead of your own. You hold your hand near the handle, arguing with yourself back and forth, as to whether you would enter or not.

Your hand drops, and you turn away to pad back to your room, but pause halfway. “Fuck it.” You mutter under your breath, turning back and quietly opening the door before you have time to change your mind.

You pad silently further into the room, trying not to wake him as you crawl into bed beside him, but his arm moves, lifting up the covers for you. He must have already been awake and seen you come in.

You move closer to him, feeling his warmth as you nuzzle against the crook of his neck and his arms snake around you. “What’s wrong?”

You pull back slightly to see his face, “I can never sleep without you; it just doesn’t feel right.”

His arms tighten around you, and you move your hand to trace along his jaw, your faces slowly drawing nearer until you give in and crash your lips onto his.

He’s immediately on top of you, pulling your thigh up on his hip as his lips move hungrily against yours. You feel along his arms, and over his bare chest, and then slide one of your hands to the back of his neck to pull him harder against you.

He lets out a breathy groan, and you feel one of his hands run along your neck, gentle enough not to hurt, but firm enough to earn a moan from you. He smiles that cocky grin of his, and sits up, pulling you up with him to slide your shirt off before pinning you back down against the bed.

His lips move to your neck as his hips grind into you, his breathing heavy, and every now and then his teeth would find the sensitive skin there, causing you to arch your back. His free hand slides down your body, wrapping around to the small of your back, holding you against him as he whispers in your ear. “I’ve missed you so much.”

His lips find yours again before you can answer, and soon you’re tugging at his hips, begging for him, moaning his name over until he finally snaps and rips off your underwear.

He buries his face in the crook of your neck, letting out a deep guttural groan as he slowly slides himself inside you, causing you to dig your nails into his back. As he slowly starts to move himself in and out, you can’t hold back the moans, but as they get louder, he places a hand over your mouth. You furrow your brows at him questioningly, and he bites his lip as he attempt to catch his breath. “I can’t keep going if you keep making noises like that.”

You nod, understanding what he meant, and start to apologize, but are cut off by his resumed movements thrusting in and out.

You wrap your legs higher around his waist as he speeds up, leaning your head back and closing your eyes, gripping onto his shoulders in attempts to stay as quiet as you can. A few moans and whimpers escape your lips as you near the edge, and you open your eyes to see him above you, his pupils blown wide as he watches you underneath him.

His lips press to yours, and you feel your body clench as his jerks slightly. He lowers himself beside you, pulling you half onto his chest to wrap his arms around you.

“I was so scared you would leave me for him…”

You sit up slightly, moving your arm beneath yourself to prop up, looking down at him. “There’s something between he and I… I can’t deny that.” You see him stiffen, and diverts his gaze, but you kiss his cheek tenderly, whispering in his ear, “But he’s not you.” His arms wrap around you tighter, and you kiss his cheek, then his lips before continuing, “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, and I’m sorry if this is too much all in one night…but I need to show you something.” He untangles himself from you, and leans over the side of the bed to pull something out of the side table drawers. When he turns back to face you, he has his fist clenched around something, which you assume to be the object he’s referring to. “I got this the day after you came back from that mission… I know I’m dumb but it just felt right when I saw it, and I’ve held onto it hoping I’d find the right time.” He shrugs and watches for your reaction. “I’m tired of waiting, this feels like as good a time as any.” He opens his hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring sitting right in his palm. “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys! I'm so glad you've read my story and thank you so much all of you who have given such amazing feedback. I plan to start a new fic just as soon as I can pin down one... Maybe I'll just do drabbles and see which one gets requested? Thanks so much for reading, and I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger I hope it wasn't to anticlimactic, I just really wanted to end on an exciting note and let the reader decide how they felt they'd react.  
> Again, thanks SO MUCH everyone who gave encouragement and advise, and thanks to all of you reading!


End file.
